Creo en el destino ¿y tú?
by fanny.p1996
Summary: Edward un reconocido medico, un día se encuentra en el bosque con Bella a punto de morir, su padre la quiere casar con alguien rico, Edward la salva y hara todo por demostrarle que el destino existe y el suyo debe unirse.
1. Algo inesperado!

Esta es mi primera historia, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer pero todos lo demás es mio.

* * *

Espero les agrade esta historia, soy nueva, ayúdenme con sus review para saber que piensas, gracias (:

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Algo inesperado**

**Ed POV**

Me moví incomodo, escuchaba un ruido molesto gire en mi cama pero el sonido continuo ¡Era mi despertador! Me estire y lo apague, me deje caer boca arriba en la cama.

Ya era sábado por fin, cada dos semanas iba al bosque o a las montañas a hacer investigaciones era como mi pasatiempo y a la vez aprendía mas, soy doctor en el hospital general de Chicago, me gusta mi trabajo.

Me levante de la cama y fui a darme una ducha relajante, aliste mi casa de campar y otras cosas que llevaba, hacia mucho frio en el bosque. Tome un rápido desayuno (extrañaba mucho la comida de mamá) saque todo y subí a mi volvo, era uno de mis tesoros, el día estaba un poco nublado ya sabia que me esperaba mucho frio en el bosque siempre dejaba mi carro mas lejos para que no lo robaran, camine durante dos horas hasta llegar al centro del bosque donde arme la casa de campar y acomode mi cosas.

Hace un año me mude a chicago después de terminar la universidad, toda mi familia se quedo en Nueva York , los extraño mucho planeo regresar pronto. Después de terminar con mi campamento fui a explorar mas en el bosque ya estaba oscureciendo tenia que aprovechar, había muchas hiervas que podían servir tome foto con mi celular a algunas cuando mire a alguien o algo en el suelo rápido me acerque era una mujer estaba pálida con los labios morados, el frio aquí era tan fuerte y ella no tenia ropa especial para este clima

-¿Puedes oírme?-

Quería saber si estaba consiente pero no contesto al parecer era una suerte que fuera doctor, la tome del piso sentía su cuerpo temblar, tenia los ojos cerrado

-Voy a ayudarte resiste- le susurre, su cabello castaño estaba revuelto, le quite unos mechones de su cara, era muy hermosa ¡detente no era hora de pensar eso!

Corrí al campamento allí tenia mas ropa y cobijas, la metí en la casa de campar su ropa estaba mojada su respiración cada vez era mas lenta no me quedaba de otra.

Le quite la ropa mojada ¡No olvides que eres un caballero ante todo Edward! Busque entre mi mochila ropa para ella, tendría que dejarle su ropa interior mojada no podía llegar a tanto sin su consentimiento, al terminar la envolví en todas las cobijas que encontré

-Ya vas a sentir menos frio, tranquila ya todo pasara-

Como doctor sabia que también el calor de otro cuerpo ayudaba, me metí entre las cobijas con ella y la abrace

-Ayúdame por favor no quiero que me encuentre- Hablo por fin ella, se escucha débil su voz, aun así era la mas hermosa voz que había escuchado en mi vida

-Yo te voy a ayudar nadie te hará daño-

No sabia de que huía y porque termino así, cuando estuviera mejor le preguntaría necesitaba saber más de ella.

* * *

_Este capitulo es corto, estoy un poco nerviosa por que es la primera vez que subo pero quiero saber si es de su agrado y continuar, prometo los demás serán mas largos:D_


	2. Tierno tomatito

Esta es mi primera historia, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer pero todos lo demás es mio.

* * *

_Hola hoy me siento mas confiada con este capitulo por ver que les agrado el primero, les agradezco mucho por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, me emociona esto:D_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Un tierno tomate**

**EPOV**

Ya hace un rato que había dejado de temblar, supongo se quedo dormida ya estaba fuera de peligro.

Su cuerpo se sentía tibio en mis brazos, suspire su olor ¡Fresas! Eso me recordaba su aroma, me acomode mejor a su lado y cerré los ojos, mi día había cambiado completamente estaba feliz de haberle salvado la vida a alguien. Me relaje con ella a mi lado y quede dormido pronto.

No tenia idea de que horas eran pero el sol ya se apreciaba desde adentro de la casa de acampar, sentí algo moverse en mis brazos y recordé todo lo pasado ayer, rápido me puse alerta para ver como seguía, tenia los ojos cerrados pero por su forma de respirar podía asegurar que estaba despierta no quería asustarla

-Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le dije bajito, ella se movió inquieta de repente salto de mi lado, su cara era digna de una fotografía estaba medio dormida pero a la vez con miedo reprimí una carcajada no era el momento

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Te mando el? Por favor no me hagas daño-

Todo lo dijo tan rápido que no estaba seguro que responder primero, ella estaba enroscada en las cobijas asustada

-Oye tranquila, no me conoces pero te salve anoche, y no de quien me hablas que me mando y nunca te haría daño, ahora puedes decirme como te sientes, soy doctor anoche estabas muy mal-

Se me quedo mirando con sospecha, por fin mire sus ojos eran tan profundos de color chocolate nunca había mirado unos ojos así, aun no sentía confianza hacia mí y la entendía, de repente sus mejillas se pusieron rojas ¡Nunca había mirado algo tan tierno como ella apenada! Se sentó en su lugar de antes

-Yo lo siento tanto es que no tenia idea, gracias por salvarme solo recuerdo que me caí en el bosque y tenia mucho frío no podía moverme- Dijo aun mas roja, no pensé que eso fuera posible

-Si por suerte andaba por estos rumbos, no entiendo como andabas en el bosque sin ropa adecuada, me dejas mriar tu pulso-

Se acercó lentamente a mí y estiro su mano, al parecer noto apenas que la cambie de ropa

-¿Por qué tengo esta ropa?-

Era día de sonrojarse apenas hace un minuto había recuperado su color y ya estaba como un tierno tomate de nuevo

-Yo.. yo bueno te tuve que cambiar de ropa la otra estaba mojada te hacia mas daño- Admite ahora avergonzado yo, tome su mano al hacerlo sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Lo abra sentido también? Volví a lo que debía y tome su pulso ya estaba normal

-Ya tu pulso va normal, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre?-

Ella me sonrió apenada –Me siento bien pero a decir verdad si tengo hambre, muchas gracias por todo ni te conozco y mira todo lo que has hecho por mi am.. ¿Cual es tu nombre?- Y el tierno tomate regreso ahora si no pude evitar reír

-No tienes que agradecer nada soy Edward Cullen ¿y tu tomatito?-

¡O dios! Le dije tomatito ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? –Yo perdón, perdón es que estaba pensando que te pones roja como un tomate, no lo tomes a mal ¡Soy un idiota!-

Jale mi cabello un poco nervioso, escuche su hermosa risa me miro sonriente

-No te preocupes se a lo que te refieres, aunque nadie me había comparado con un tomate- rio –Soy Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella-

Estiro su mano en forma de presentación y le correspondí (la corriente eléctrica estuvo presente de nuevo) su nombre le iba perfecto

-Bueno Bella tengo sándwich y jugo de naranja, no pude traer un mejor menú-

Me sonrió ya sentí un poco mas de confianza de su parte, saque nuestro desayuno, comimos en silencio

-Gracias esto estuvo bien, ¿Me dijiste que eres doctor verdad?-

Aun seguía rondando en mi cabeza la duda de como había terminado alguien como ella en medio del bosque, tan asustada

-Si así es soy doctor del hospital general de chicago pero algunos fines de semana* vengo al bosque a hacer exploraciones y mientras hacia una investigación te encontré-

-Wow eres doctor de los mejores hospitales de aquí, creo que después de todo tengo suerte que pasaras justo por allí, muchas gracias de nuevo- En serio podía pasarme todo el día mirando como se sonroja y sonreía ¿Qué me esta pasando?

-Bella ya vas de nuevo a agradecerme, en serio no a sido nada al contrario soy feliz de haberte salvado- Mucha sinceridad Edward, hora de cambiar el tema

-¿Y tu a que te dedicas Bella?- Lo admito se me estaba haciendo costumbre decir su nombre para todo

-Soy veterinaria y a veces doy tutoría en la universidad, tengo muchos gastos así que necesito doble trabajo-

Pobre ya me lo imaginaba, necesitaba saber mas aun

-Bella a que te referías con eso de que si me mando alguien y anoche decías que no dejara que te encontraran ¿Alguien te quiere hacer daño?-

Se voltio con tristeza reflejada en su mirada –Yo... no quiero meterte en mis problemas-

Sentí tantas ganas de abrazarla, quería protegerla de lo que fuera

-Puedes confiar en mi sé que a penas nos conocemos pero puedo ayudarte- me ofrecí con toda sinceridad

-Gracias Edward no deberías perder mas tu tiempo conmigo de verdad-

-Bella por favor- No sabia si resultaría pero utilice la cara que me hacia mi hermana, se me quedo viendo confundida y después se sonrojo

-¡Eso es trampa!- volvió a suspirar –Esto pues, yo estaba escapándome de mi casa- Admitió avergonzada

-¿Por qué tu papa te pega? ¿Te hacen daño en tu casa Bella?- Me sentí tan preocupado, iba ayudarla en lo que fuera

-No Charlie no es exactamente el problema, el problema es el prometido que me consiguió él va a casarme…

* * *

Fin de semana* Se refiere a sábado y domingo.


	3. La verdad

Esta es mi primera historia, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer pero todos lo demás es mio.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, gracias por seguir mi historia espero les guste mas este capitulo ya un poco mas romántico (:_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La verdad**

**EPOV**

-No Charlie no es exactamente el problema, el problema es el prometido que me consiguió él va a casarme…-

¿Dijo que va a casarse? ¡Claro aparece alguien en mi vida de la nada y ya tiene dueño! ¿Acaso me odias Dios? Un momento estúpido Edward ella huye de eso ¿No quiere casarse? Que alivio por que… momento ¡Que diablos! Estaba hablando solo, ya necesito ir con un psicólogo como dice mi hermano

-¿Él va a casarte? Según yo eso se usa antes, ya sabes el papá buscaba el novio y eso- ¡Que inteligente Edward! Vamos apláudete, de acuerdo suficiente de hablar conmigo mismo

-Charlie no es malo, claro que no pero el esta necesitado- bajo la voz casi como un susurro –Mike tiene dinero leofreció mucho a cambio de que yo sea su esposa, yo no quería eso, no me gusta el matrimonio sin amor pero al ver a mi papá tan mal decidí sacrificar el amor-

¿Qué no era malo? Estaba prácticamente vendiendo a su hija, maldito el dinero como decía mi abuela

-¿Y ahora te arrepientes y por eso huiste?-

Ella suspiro y se abrazó a si misma, note sus ojos un poco llorosos ¿Qué pasaba? Me acerque un poco a ella

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo Bella?-

-No yo…- No pudo seguir hablando por que un sollozo salió de su garganta, lagrimas gruesas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sus ojos brillaban de tristeza sentí frustración por que no sabia que hacer, estire mis brazos y la abrace, su llanto se hizo mas fuerte

-¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?- no contesto así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente ¡Cantar!

_-_ _Sentí tu alma en plena confusión,__  
__he visto tantas cosas, pero nunca una cara triste tan hermosa.__  
__No digas lo que te pasó,__  
__te miro y sé que sucedió,__  
__quiero saber si puedo ser el mundo girando a tus pies.__Ríe, Ríe, todo estará mejor,__  
__Ríe, Ríe, que apenas viene saliendo el sol,__  
__seremos tú y yo,__  
__Ríe, Ríe, sonríele al dolor,__  
__Ríe, Ríe, yo sé que es pronto para los dos__  
__pero aquí no hay nada por perder._

Bella se alejó un poco de mis brazos y se me quedo mirando

-Que bien cantas, me gusta esa canción- Su voz ya se escuchaba mejor pero aun caían lágrimas de sus ojos, tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Yo le cantaba a mi hermana cuando lloraba- ¡Dios creo que el tomate ahora era yo!

-Eso fue diferente, gra- gracias Edward- Bajo la mirada

-No a sido nada, ni la termine ja ¿pero puedo saber que te pasa?-

Se volvió a abrazar a mí, su aroma me invadió y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos

-Mike el prometido que mi padre me tiene, el... el intento violarme y no pude quedarme tenia tanto miedo- otro sollozo –corrí, corrí y termine aquí-

En ese momento comencé a mirar negro o que se yo, sentí tanto coraje ¿Cómo se atrevió? La abrace mas fuerte antes de que saliera corriendo a buscas a ese maldito

-Bella debiste denunciarlo, decirle a tu padre ¿Dime como se llama bien para buscarlo? No se puede quedar así- Dije mas enojado de lo que imagine

-No Edward no puedo hacerle eso a mi padre, solo voy alejarme no me casare no puedo-

¡Contrólate! Ella sufría tanto y su papá todo lo que quería era dinero, yo tenia mucho podía dárselo para que la dejara en paz

-No te preocupes Bella ya no vas a estar sola nunca mas- Jure, sentí como se relajaba en mis brazos

-Gracias- Susurro.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, no molestaba quedarme todo la vida aquí abrazándola

-¿Y que piensas hacer Bella?-

-Voy a seguir en mi trabajo, solo que no volveré a mi casa en mucho tiempo no quiero que me encuentren-

No tenia lógica que fuera a su trabajo la iban a encontrar

-Pero allí te encontraran no debes ir en mucho tiempo, yo bueno te puedo compartir mi casa un tiempo- Dije sonrojado ¡Dios!

-¿Qué?- Grito sorprendida

-Bella tengo todo lo necesario para que puedas estar bien ¿aceptas?-

Solo escuche su corazón latir mas fuerte, esperaba que no tuviera miedo de mi (un completo extraño que le salvo la vida) una parte de la canción no salía de mi cabeza _" __tengo el presentimiento que mi destino corre por tus labios"_

-Sera divertido…- Quería que aceptara

-Estas loco, no claro que no es tu casa, tu novia se enojara y es tu dinero-

Comencé a reír como loco ¿novia?

-Bella no tengo novia, ya te dije que tengo lo necesario por favor no viviría tranquilo si te hacen algo-

-Solo si me dejas pagar mis cosas y que te ayude en lo que pueda-

!Quería saltar, gritar! Ahora mismo me sentía igual que Alice

-Esta bien Bella entonces ¿Si?-

-Si Edward- Dijo sonrojada

* * *

_La canción se llama Ríe ríe de Chris Syler watch?v=vmfDvI5RaV0  
_


	4. El departamento

Esta es mi primera historia, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer pero todos lo demás es mio.

* * *

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo pero ahora también hay punto de vista de Bella, me gustaría saber que piensan, si va bien la historia (:

* * *

**Capitulo 4: El departamento**

**Edward POV**

Estábamos guardando las cosas del campamento, Bella no se quiso quedar sin hacer nada aunque no se cuantas veces le pedí que descansara, había pasada muy mala noche pero era terca (Eso no era muy bueno por que yo también lo era)

-Edward no quiero que dejes hacer lo que debes por mí, yo puedo adaptarme a lo que haces-

Me encantaba su forma de ser estaba seguro que no seria difícil vivir con ella

-Gracias Bella hoy tengo mi día libre solo que el carro esta a dos horas de aquí ¿Quieres caminar, te puedo cargar?-

Era de estatura más baja que yo, su cuerpo era delgado se miraba muy bien, tenia todo en su lugar así que no parecía ser pesada podría cargarla con facilidad

-Si puedo no es necesario- Dijo sonrojada, me reí terminamos y guie a Bella por el bosque íbamos en un silencio cómodo.

Ya llevamos como una hora caminando cuando Bella hablo de nuevo

-¿Y por donde vives Edward?-

-Vivo en unos departamentos en el centro, esta cómodo en el primer piso hay alberca, gimnasio no te vas a aburrir- A decir verdad la renta era algo cara pero valía la pena era de los mejores departamentos por aquí

-¿Qué? Eso es demasiado lujo para mi créeme mi vida siempre a sido mas um… pobre si es la manera correcta de decir- Dijo con honestidad, iba a cambiar la vida de Bella quería que tuviera la vida que se merecía

-Entonces señorita le enseñare mas de la vida- Dije en broma, escuche su hermosa risa y me uní a ella

-Cuéntame mas de ti, vamos a vivir un tiempo juntos y no se casi nada-

-Bueno es muy simple mi vida, vivo aquí en Chicago por el trabajo que me ofrecieron mi familia vive en Nueva York tengo a mis dos padres Carlisle y Esme, dos hermanos, uno mayor Emmett es como un niño esta casado con Rosalie y mi hermana menor Alice que nunca esta quieta yo le digo duende, es novia de mi mejor amigo Jasper ahora cuéntame tu Bella-

Me sonrió pero también iba muy atenta mirando el camino ¡Que raro!

-Ya me imagino tu familia es como la que todos sueñan, no me parece simple es interesante la mía si que es simple, vivo con mi padre Charlie o vivía mas bien no tengo hermanos y mi madre murió cuando nací, para Charlie siempre fue difícil estar sin mi madre y el dinero, así que desde que puedo trabajar lo e echo para ayudar a mi padre por suerte termine mi carrera con una beca pero mi nana Sue siempre estuvo conmigo es como mi madre solo que Charlie ya no le pudo pagar y ella tuvo que irse, a veces me visita- Dijo Bella normalmente, yo estaba sorprendido todo lo que ella a pasado, era mas fuerte de lo que pensé

-Wow Bella y todo lo has sabido llevar bien honestamente te admiro-

Ella sonrió pero note que piso mal rápido me acerque a ella antes de que callera y la sostuve en mis brazos su cara ya estaba roja

-Olvide decirte que soy muy torpe-

Me reí de su forma de decirlo era adorable, no me di cuenta que me le quede viendo como tonto y no la soltaba, sus labios se miraban ricos ¿Ricos? Ya si me estaba volviendo loco

-Am gracias Edward ya puedes soltarme-

¡Idiota! Deje a Bella y me mantuve mas cerca claro por si volvió a tropezar

-Me has hablado de tu familia y me agrada pero de ti nada, ¿Color favorito?-

-Um Café- ¿Desde cuando? Ok sus ojos era algo que no podía ignorar -¿Y el tuyo?-

-Azul y verde- Dijo sonrojada, no se pero esa respuesta me hizo sonreír.

Lo que quedo del camino fue para conocernos, todo me agrado de ella, llegamos al lugar donde estaba el carro

-¡Me gusta tu carro! Un volvo no pensé subirme en uno nunca-

Como me decía me encantan sus gustos

-Te diré un secreto este carro es mi tesoro-

Bella se rio, subimos todo al carro, le abrí la puerta a Bella

-Es bueno saber que aun existen caballeros-

¡Me sonroje! Se pegaba de Bella, fui a mi lugar de conductor

-Que bonito es también por dentro, es lujoso-

Puse en manos libres mi celular, íbamos escuchando música y hablando animadamente, cuando sonó mi celular ¡Alice!

-Te dejare conocer un poco de mi hermana esta llamando-

Contesté en alta voz

-¡Hermanitoo! ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? Porque ya no me llamas, solo te vas y nos olvidas, creo que voy a llorar ¿Ya me

cambiaste? ¿Quién es?- Jaja mi hermana siempre con sus ocurrencias

-Alice cálmate no puedo contestar todo así-

-Lo siento pero anda dime-

-No me olvide de ti duende hace dos semanas hablamos, nunca te cambiare no puedo encontrar a alguien mas loca que tu tranquila- Dije riéndome al igual que Bella

-Jasper te manda saludos dice que ya quiere verte, ¡Momento! ¿Edward escuche otra risa quien esta allí? ¿Por fin dejaste de ser un solterón?- Si Alice sabia como hacerme pasar vergüenza

-¡Duende! Estoy con Bella es solo mi amiga pero debo decirte que es muy bonita- Dije mirando a Bella que cambio de color, tomatito

-Aw eso fue tierno, es obvio que te gusta ¿Esta escuchando? Hola Bella soy tu futura cuñada, sé que es difícil aguantar a mi hermano pero tiene un bonito corazón-

-Alice- Le dije enojado

-Hola Alice, sé que tu hermano tiene un bonito corazón- Hablo Bella, hablando de mi corazón ahora mismo estaba mas agitado por lo que dijo Bella

-Ya te quiero conocer Bella vamos a ser buenas amigas y vamos a ir de compras y te presentare a mi guapo novio Jasper-

Hice sonido de asco

-Gracias Alice yo también quiero conocerte-

¿De verdad? Sabia que haber encontrado a Bella cambiaria mi vida

-Ya duende ya dijiste mucho por hoy después te llamo-

-Peroo… ¿Qué van a hacer? Cochino que ya me cuelgas si estuvieras aquí te golpearía como cuando éramos pequeños-

-Jaja ya Alice deja de decir tonterías, después hablamos-

-Adiós hermanito hermoso, adiós Bellaaa futura cuñada, Jasper también dice adiós-

-Adiós a los dos-

Colgué, y mire a Bella avergonzado

-Creo que ya entiendes que quería decir con eso de que no se queda quieta mi hermana- Se río –Si pero me a parecido muy simpática me agrada-

Me daba gusto que Bella se llevara bien con Alice

-Oye no te molesta si vamos al departamento dejamos las cosas y luego vamos de compras es que no tengo mucha comida que digamos aparte necesitamos ropa para ti no creo que te quede la mía-

-Esta bien, pero Edward no tengo dinero y no voy a dejar que me compres nada- Dijo sonrojada

-Bella no empieces para que veas después me lo pagas ¿si?-

-Confiare en ti-

Llegamos al departamento en el estacionamiento estaba Jaime que cuidaba los carros

-Hola Jaime-

-Hola doctor Cullen que gusto verlo-

-Igualmente, mira Jaime ella es Bella va a vivir aquí así que no dudes en dejarla pasar siempre que lo quiera-

-Pero que bonita muchacha Edward felicidades, claro bienvenida Bella-

-Gracias Jaime-

Espero que a Bella no le moleste si comienzo a llamarla tomatito, estacione el carro y bajamos las cosas, la lleve al elevador

-Nuestra departamento es el 5 piso, el 1 como te decía tiene varias cosas, todos los demás son departamentos y ultimo en las noches es un club-

**Bella POV**

Ya estábamos en el elevador de el departamento de Edward, por fuera se miraba muy bonito y claro lujoso, sentí que no encajaba aquí, me daba mucha pena estar aquí invadiendo su espacio pero él se había ofrecido y tenia mucho deque Mike me encontrara, me dolía haber dejado a Charlie, ya después volverían, Edward era muy diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido no solo por guapo con esos ojos verdes tan profundos y su cabello cobrizo rebelde (desde que lo mire quería acariciar su cabello) era muy dulce, cuando me canto sentí algo dentro de mi tan raro no supe como agradecerle todo pero ya encontraría la forma y lo que había dicho su hermana Alice me dejo con mucho que pensar

-Nuestra departamento es el 5 piso, el 1 como te decía tiene varias cosas, todos los demás son departamentos y ultimo en las noches es un club- Me dijo Edward con su hermosa voz

-Perfecto- Respondí, el elevador llego a su destino y se abrieron las puertas frente a nosotros había un pasillo y al final una puerta con el numero 5 seguí a Edward en silencio que abrió la puerta con una tarjeta, quede con la boca abierta estaba impecable, al entrar se encontraba una sala color arena quedaba en cuadrado en la esquina dándole un toque mas lujoso, tenia su televisión plasma de lado derecho estaba un comedor gris con 4 sillas del mismo color muy bonito la cocina era amplia decorada de gris y rojo

-¡Me encanta tu departamento Edward!- Exclame sorprendida

-Que bueno que te guste Bella pero si quieres cambiar o agregar algo puedes hacerlo-

¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo? Algo bueno debí hacer para que me encontrara

-No Edward tu gusto es excelente-

-La verdad no todo es mio, mi mamá y mi hermana ayudaron en la decoración- Admitió avergonzado y pensé que solo yo era el tomate como él me decía

-Deja aquí las cosas para mostrarte lo demás-

Puse las cosas alado del sillón y el me guio a lado izquierdo del departamento, enfrente había dos puertas

-Este es el baño- Abrió la puerta era muy amplio, decorado con gris, su ducha era tina y te regadera ¡Increíble! Nunca me había bañado en una tina

-Nunca me e bañado en una tina- Le dije sonrojada, típico de mi

-Wow pues Bella aquí la puedes usar cuando quieras-

Salimos del baño y entramos en la otra habitación

-Y bueno aquí esta mi cuarto-

Quede con la boca abierta, era amplio con una cama matrimonial en el centro, la decoración era negro con blanco tenia varios cojines de adorno la cama y en el piso había una alfombra de puro peluche blanca (hasta daba ganas de tirarse en ella) tenia dos muebles alado de la cama con lámpara y una foto de él y supongo su familia, tenia otro dos muebles de ropa y una televisión de plasma un poco mas pequeña que la de la sala y otra puerta de lado derecho en la esquina

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto

-Si Edward es preciosa, nunca había estado en lugar tan moderno y bonito-

Me sonrió con su mejor sonrisa torcida ¡Mi favorita oficialmente!

-En esa puerta esta un closet pequeño y al final del pasillo mas allá del baño esta la lavadora, espero que te sientas cómoda-

-Muchas gracias es más de lo que podía imaginar-

Sin pensar lo que hacia lo abrace, su aroma me encantaba y sentir sus brazos era como sentirse en casa

-Perdón- Dije sintiendo todo el calor en mis mejillas y el corazón latiendo fuerte –Lo hice sin pensar es que estoy muy emocionada-

-No te preocupes Bella no me moleste- Acaricio mi mejilla –Eres un bonito tomatito- Dijo riendo yo no pude mas que bajar la cabeza, sentía que me iba a desmayar o que se yo, él me ponía tan nerviosa

-Bueno Bella- Dije alejándose de mi, eso me hizo sentir vacía –Te invito a comer y luego vamos de compras-

-Esta bien pero luego te regresare todo, ahora si quieres algo dímelo, te quiero agradecer de alguna manera-

Edward se quedo en silencio unos segundos mirándome, su mirada era tan profunda sentía que podía ver a través de sus ojos

-Ahora que lo dices si hay algo-

-¿Qué- Dije curiosa

-Con que estés a mi lado Bella es mas que suficiente pero me gustaría que mientras nos conocemos mas también tengas en cuenta que me gustas mucho-

¡Sentí como mi corazón se volvía loco!.


	5. Comida, ropa y otras cosas

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer pero todos lo demás es mio.

* * *

_Hola perdón con este capitulo tarde mas pero estaba un poco ocupada, espero les guste ojala dejen reviews:D_

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Comida, ropa y otras cosas**

**Bella POV**

-Con que estés a mi lado Bella es más que suficiente pero me gustaría que mientras nos conocemos más también tengas en cuenta que me gustas mucho-

¡Sentí como mi corazón se volvía loco! ¿Le gustaba a Edward? Debía ser un sueño o una broma, como le iba a gustar a alguien como el

-No... no entiendo- Lo mas inteligente que se me ocurrió decir, él se rio

-Bella ya sé que tenemos muy poco de conocernos, no digo que estoy enamorado pero me gustas, me gusta tu forma de ser y eres hermosa. Así que quiero que sepas para

que no allá malos entendidos, me atraes –

Definitivamente perdí la cordura, mi cara me ardía y no sabia que hacer ¡No te desmayes no seas patética!

-Yo, no-no sé que decir- Respira no quieres morir después de que Edward te dice eso

–Bella si no sientes nada lo entiendo, no tienes que decir nada tampoco- Dijo ¿Desilusionado? ¡Tonta! ahora piensa que no me gusta –No me refería a eso- Baje la mirada no

quería equivocarme por distraerme con sus hermosos ojos

–También me gustas eres como el hombre perfecto- Admití avergonzada –Solo que tengo tantos problemas cosas que arreglar, estar con alguien ahora no es mi plan-

Escuche a Edward suspirar ¿Se enojo?

-Esta bien Bella que tal si solo dejamos que fluyan las cosas haber que pasa, con tus problema yo te ayudare, como te dije no te dejare sola- Lo mire de nuevo a los ojos y le

sonreí ¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo y tener las palabras perfectas? Le di otro abrazo que me respondió alegre

-Bueno mucho de eso por hoy, vámonos que tengo hambre- Dijo bromeando a lo que me reí con el.

Salimos al centro de Chicago en el Volvo plateado, me encantaba su carro, me llevo a una plaza muy grande con muchas tiendas

-¿Qué prefiere bella dama pizza o comida china?- Me pregunto Edward

-Me gustaría mas pizza pero si tu quieres lo otro esta bien- Dije roja ya

**Edward POV**

Aun sentí mis manos sudar un poco de lo nervioso que me había puesto hace un rato declarándole a Bella que no me gustaba solo como amiga, no me gusto mucho su

respuesta pero de menos dijo que también le gustaba, haría todo para que pensara diferente

-¿Qué prefiere bella dama pizza o comida china?- Le pregunte bromeando y coqueteando un poco

-Me gustaría mas pizza pero si tu quieres lo otro esta bien- Dijo sonrojada

-Pizza será, también la prefiero tomatito-

Caminamos al restaurant de pizzas, todavía no quería llevarla a uno tan elegante sabia que todo eso era nuevo para ella no la quería abrumar, nos sentamos junta a la ventana

una muchacha se acerco

-Hola soy Mariana ¿Qué les puedo traer de comer?- Pregunto la mesara amablemente

-Hola me trae un refresco Coca-Cola por favor ¿tu Bella?- Ella voltio a ver a Mariana que me miraba a mi

-Igual una Coca-Cola-

-Cuando estén listos en lo demás me llaman estaré por aquí cerca- Dijo mirándome pícaramente ¿Era en serio? Venia acompañado y coqueteaba conmigo, se retiro y mire a

Bella avergonzado

-Supongo que siempre te pasa, muchas admiradoras por allí- Dije en un tono extraño

-No exactamente trato de evitarlo, la verdad nunca e tenido algo serio como una novia, por el momento- Remarque lo ultimo que dije, quería que supiera que yo nunca fui un

mujeriego ni siquiera me había interesado en nadie hasta ahora

-No te creo- Dijo sorprendida –De verdad Bella no recuerdas lo que dijo mi hermana Alice- Ella comenzó a reír creo que si lo recordaba

-Bueno yo tampoco mas que este prometido que apenas se su nombre- Su cara cambio completamente no me agradaba que se pusiera triste

-Ahora soy el que no te cree, de seguro un novio allí a escondidas- La verdad que me sentí feliz de saber que nadie le había interesado a Bella pero siendo tan bonita no podría

creer que nadie se le acercara con ese fin

-No e tenido tiempo en pensar en eso- No quería volver a temas que le dolieran

-¿Y cuales son tus pasa tiempos?- Cambie de tema rápido

-Me gusta mucho ayudan a los animales, nadar y leer- Me sonrío -¿Cuáles son los suyos doctor?-

-A este doctor le gusta ir de excursión, leer, tocar el piano y salir con una hermosa doctora de animales-

Bella se sonrojo de nuevo, comimos entre bromas cuando venia Mariana Bella se ponía seria, se miraba tierna celosa. Después de un rato de renegar que yo pagaba todo nos

fuimos a una tienda de ropa, Bella tenia un gusto muy diferente a de mi hermana, mas sencillo pero todo lo quedaba perfecto

-Deberías comprar cosas tú también todo el carrito esta lleno de cosas mías- Dijo, boca hacia un tierno puchero, solo por darle gusto tome uno camisa para mi en color azul

(había dicho que era su color favorito) al terminar de pagar tire la nota a la basura sabia que Bella me haría regresar todo si supiera el precio

-¿Cuánto fue? Debo hacer ya una lista de todo lo que te debo- Dijo preocupada

-¡Diablos! Perdón Bella lo olvide y tire la nota al salir- Hice lo mejor por mentir poniendo mi cara tipo Alice, funciono por que Bella se sonrojo y siguió el camino en silencio,

dejamos la ropa en el caro y por ultimo fuimos a comprar la comida

-Me encantan las galletas de chocolate- Grito como niña pequeña corriendo –A mi también- Le respondí riendo alegremente. Terminamos comprando mucho Bella me dijo que

sabia cocinar de casi todo

-¡Cielos! Bella no sabes lo feliz que me haces, hace tiempo que no como un buen desayuno- Regresamos a la casa, Javier nos ayudo a bajar las bolsas.

-Ahora por fin descanso- Dije dejándome caer en el sillón al igual que Bella, puso un programa en la televisión y nos quedamos un rato en silencio mirándola.

-Me gustaría ir a ver a mi nana hace tiempo no se de ella y de seguro Charlie le informo que me escape, va a estar muy preocupada-

Bella era tan noble que hasta el final pensaba en ella, estaba aprendiendo mas de ella y tampoco le gusta que le cuiden siempre fue muy independiente por su padre

-¿Si quieres te puedo llevar mañana cuando salga del hospital?-

-Gracias me gustaría que te conociera- Dijo sonrojada, sin pensar la abrace a mi pero ella se quedo quieta, quería preguntarle si le incomodaba pero ella rodio mi cintura con su

brazo y supe que no le molesto, seguimos en esa posición mirando la televisión, ya había oscurecido

-Bella este bueno solo tengo una cama ¿No te importa compartir?- Dije avergonzado no quería que pensara mal

-No te preocupes, si es tu cama tu me estas compartiendo-

Bella fue a cambiarse con una de sus pijamas nuevas, mi celular comenzó a sonar

-Dr. Cullen-

-Ey hola Edward soy Irina ¿quería saber si vas a entender a la señorita Jessica mañana?-

Suspire esa mujer esta obsesionada conmigo, por lo general nunca tenia nada solo quería invitarme a salir

-Esta bien pero adviértela que si es una mentira no la volveré a entender-

-Ok Edward que pases una buena noche- La verdad que Irina se comportaba mas pero ella también me había pedido una cita –Igualmente Irina adiós-

Corte la llamada y salió Bella de la habitación, su pijama de short con una blusa de tirantes le quedaba muy, tenia unas piernas blancas hermosas

-Que bien te queda- Ella se sonrojo –Gracias-

-De nada tomatito-

Fue a la cocina, así que aproveche para ir a ponerme un pantalón mas cómodo, no dormía con pijama pero no iba a incomodarla tome un pantalón suelto y me quite la camisa

-Edward ¿Te gusta la milanesa?- Grito Bella, salí de la habitación –Si- Al notarme Bella se quedo observando mi pecho no pude evitar sonreír y ella al notarlo se sonrojo y siguió

en lo que hacia

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- Me acerque a la cocina a ver que hacia –No tu siéntate deja que ahora yo te consienta- Dijo en broma, como niño obediente me fui a la sala a ver la

televisión.

Cenamos, me sentía muy a gusto con ella.

**Bella POV**

Terminamos de cenar, quede feliz con la reacción de Edward al probar la comida, no podía evitar mirar de repente su pecho bien formado. No quería dormir por que sabia que

hablaba en sueños y Edward podría escuchar cosas que no quiero

-¿Ya quieres ir a dormir Bella?- Me pregunto sonriente

-Am pues si- estaba nerviosa y no tenia idea por que, fuimos a la habitación de Edward quito todos los cojines innecesarios que tenia

-¿Algún lado de la cama especial tomatito?- Una sonrisa tonta se me salió al escuchar el apodo que me puso

-No el que sea esta bien por mí-

-Bueno conste que tu dijiste, yo quiero el derecho- Edward se subió como niño pequeño a la cama, me reí de el y al parecer no le agrado por que fue por mi, me levanto del piso

-¡Bájame!- Grite asustada –Como ordenes- Me tiro en la cama y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, los dos nos reíamos no me gustaban las cosquillas sin pensarlo le empecé a

tirar golpes a Edward para que se detuviera pero al parecer eso lo divertía mas, tire una patada

-¡Auu diablos Bella!- Dije con dolor Edward rápido me fije que hice tenia sus manos en sus partes sobándose, mi cara enrojeció

-¡Lo siento tanto! No quería pegarte allí Edward te lo juro- Me acerque a el que seguía sobándose adolorido

-Si no tenemos hijos Bella quedara en tu conciencia- ¿Tenemos? Ahora si que olvide respirar y me le quede mirando confundida –Es broma Bella tranquila te estas poniendo

morada en vez de tomate ahora eres uva- Edward se sentó normal en la cama supongo ya casi no le dolía

-¿Me perdonas? Es que cuando me hacen cosquillas pego, no se porque- Sonrió –No te preocupes ya se esta pasando el dolor tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez- Nos

acomodamos cada quien en su lugar y Edward prendió la televisión

-Tomatito mañana tengo que irme temprano al hospital siéntete como en tu casa ya sabes puedes usar todo, salgo a las 5 voy a intentar regresar antes y después vamos con

tu nana- Le sonríe con mi sonrojo ya presente

-Si yo estaré bien igual y bajo a nadar o algo así, gracias por todo- Me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, me puse en mi posición para dormir

**Edward POV**

Me quede congelado ¡Me había besado! Bueno era un beso en la mejilla pero ya era mucho para mí, mire como se acomodó en la cama apague la televisión y me acomode

frente a ella

-Buenas noches Bella que descanses- En un impulso le di un beso en la nariz, su cara enrojeció

-Buenas noches Edward igual tu-

Ya estaba oscuro y solo la distinguía un poco entre las sombras cuando sentí que sus brazos me rodearon, hoy dormí como un angelito.

Escuche la alarma y me moví sentí algo apretándome, abrí los ojos Bella estaba abrazada a mi y nuestros pies estaban entrelazados, Bella siguió moviéndose y abrió los ojos

-Buenos días tomatito- mire su sonrisa –Buenos días- En eso noto como estábamos juntos y dejo de abrazarme –Yo am lo siento-

-Jaja Bella no importa al contrario, pero duérmete mas es temprano- Al parecer quedo contenta con mi respuesta y volvió a dormir, me levante y fui a darme una ducha, hoy

llevaría acabo mi plan de conquistar a Bella.


	6. Debajo del mar

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer pero todos lo demás es mio.

* * *

_Hola estoy muy feliz porque ya tengo mas comentarios, muchas gracias en serio y mas a las personas que no dejan de seguirme, si quieren proponerme algo para la historia pueden dejarme mensajes o lo que sea, ojala les guste este capitulo romántico(: Voy a tratar de poner fotos de la historia en mi perfil_

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Debajo del mar**

**Edward POV**

-Jaja Bella no importa al contrario, pero duérmete mas es temprano- Al parecer quedo contenta con mi respuesta yvolvió a dormir, me levante y fui a darme una ducha, hoy llevaría acabo mi plan de conquistar a Bella. Termine de hacer todo lo necesario, comí un cereal rápido y me fui.

Llegue al hospital con un buen tiempo

-Buenos días Irina cuando llegue mi primer paciente me avisas-

-¡Hola Doctor! Si yo le aviso- Dijo alegre Irina al verme, me estremecí no quería una escena de ella hoy. Entre a mi consultorio, era sencillo tenia mi escritorio con dos sillas, de lado derecho un sillón y de lado izquierdo algunas fotos respecto a la medicina y libros en otro mueble, me senté y saque los documentos de mi paciente. En mi escritorio tenia la foto de la familia, estaban mis padres y mis hermanos, si todo salía bien seria genial poner una de Bella.

El día paso con normalidad, solo fue incomodo cuando atendí a Jessica, tenia una ligera gripe pero para ella ya era grave intento invitarme a bailar, esta mujer cada vez era mas insistente.

Estaba un poco ansioso porque no sabia nada de Bella, ahora que lo pensaba necesitaba comprarle un celular también le serviría para mas cosas, estuve pensando bien y la llevaría a algo así como una cita sencilla

-Irina ya termine con los pacientes de hoy, cualquier emergencias me llamas adiós- Me despedí educadamente

-Si Edward am… ¿No vas a salir a cenar o a bailar hoy?- Dijo coquetamente ¡Por dios! –La verdad si voy a salir a comer con una hermosa mujer- Mire como su mirada se ilumino ¿Pensaba que era ella? ¡Mundo loco! –En serio ¿La conozco?- que ingenua –No creo se llama Bella- su sonrisa se borro rápidamente –aa suerte- dijo falsamente, yo solo le sonreí y salí de allí.

Llegue al mercado a comprar cosas para un picnic*, y unas cobijas para poner en la arena, llegue al departamento

-¡Bella ya regrese!- la busque pero no la encontré cuando escuche la regadera, entre a la recamara para cambiarme y poner un short, me sorprendió ver la habitación bonita limpia, se notaba que una mujer estaba viviendo aquí, salí y me puse a ver la televisión

**Bella POV**

Edward me había dicho que volviera dormir y no puse objeción su cama era tan cómoda hace tiempo que no dormía así. Desperté ya a las 11 ¡Nunca me había levantado tan tarde! Acomode el cuarto de Edward no estaba tan sucio, sabia bien que un hombre soltero era un desastre pero con él no era el caso, también lave la ropa sucia que encontré y le di una limpiada a su cocina el tiempo se me había ido rápido me hice un desayuno aunque ya era mas comida al terminar me di un baño quería ir a ver a mi nana y Edward había quedado que fuéramos juntos.

Cuando salí de bañarme Edward estaba sentado mirando la televisión

-Hola Edward perdón no sabia que ya estabas aquí- Me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, su suave mejilla

-Hola tomatito no te preocupes, estaba pensando que podíamos ir también a comer después de ver a tu nana-

Me sonroje cuando me llamo tomatito

-Si me parece bien- le sonreí –pero Bella deberías poner un traje de baño- ¿Un traje de baño? Según yo Edward dijo comer -¿Para que?- hizo su sonrisa torcida –Ándale tomatito es sorpresa resignada me metí a la habitación me puse un traje de baño y arriba un short con una blusa de tirantes

-Listo Edward- Me miro de arriba abajo y sentí mis mejillas sonrojar –Perfecta- susurro, tomo su celular y sus llaves y salimos.

Le indique a Edward como llegar con mi nana se le hizo sencillo, nos bajamos y tocamos. Mi nana abrió la puerta y al verme me sonrió alegremente

-Mi niña estaba tan preocupada- me abrazo, le respondí –ya sabia yo que nada malo te paso siendo tan inteligente- dejo de abrazarme y se percato de Edward, me miro con las cejas alzadas y yo me sonroje

–Nana él es Edward el me salvo la vida y me a ayudado- Edward se acercó y estiro la mano hacia mi nana en forma de saludo pero ella lo abrazo

–O niño nada de eso si tu salvaste a mi niña- sentí mi corazón apretarse por la escena –muchas gracias yo se lo importante que es para Bella es un honor conocerla, Bella me hablo mucho de usted- mi nana le sonrío

-¡Querida este muchacho es perfecto para ti!- Ahora si que estaba peor que un tomate

–Nana me estas avergonzando- escuche la risa de Edward –bueno estoy tratando de que Bella me vea así señora- ¡Era tan lindo! De verdad tuve que hacer algo bien para haberlo encontrado –no me llames señora dime nana si quieres también- sabia que mi nana era muy observadora y aprobó a Edward –gracias nana- mi corazón se derritió al oír eso

-Que grosera soy pasen-

Su casa seguía tal y cual la recordaba, nos sentamos

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?- voltee a ver a Edward –no gracias nana estamos bien- se sentó también

-Cuéntenme como es que se conocieron- mi nana se miraba muy feliz

-Bueno ya sabes nana que Charlie me quería casar pero el día que Charlie nos dejo solas el intento violarme- baje la voz y mi nana hizo un sonido se susto, Edward tomo mi mano en señal de apoyo

-¡Dios mio mi niña! ¿Estas bien? Ese maldito- dijo enojada ahora –yo le dije a Bella que lo denunciáramos pero no acepto- me acuso Edward

-Bella Edward tiene la razón- me encogí de hombros –nana no quiero problemas para Charlie solo ya me escape, pero me perdí en el bosque hacia mucho frio sentía que moría caí inconsciente cuando volví en si estaba en una casa de acampar y él estaba allí, es doctor y bueno me ofreció su casa para estar allí en lo que decido que hacer- apreté la mano de Edward en forma de agradecimiento

-Me da gusto que no te pasara nada y que te encontrara este muchachote- todos nos reímos por las ocurrencias de mi nana

-¿Tu como estas? ¿Cómo esta Leah?-

-Bien niña no me ves aun me quedan fuerzas y Leah esta muy bien aunque anda ocupada con la escuela y el trabajo pero te extraña estaba preocupada también-

-Edward Leah es la hija de mi nana es dos años menor que yo- le explique –somos como hermanas-

-Espero también después conocerla que bueno Bella que tuviste a buenas personas a tu alrededor de pequeña hoy en día eres una excelente mujer- me sonroje como de costumbre pero era su culpa por siempre estar diciéndome cosas bonitas, aunque tenia mis dudas que el miraba en mi siendo tan diferente él era perfecto en toda la palabra

-Cada vez me gusta mas para ti este muchachito Bella ¿Ya comieron?-

-No nana pero Edward me invito a comer como sorpresa- dije sonrojada, escuche la risa de Edward

-Entonces no les quito su tiempo anden vallan- no quería dejar sola a mi nana pero tenia tantas ganas de ir con Edward

-Voy a venir a visitarte pronto con mas tiempo, aun no te libres de mi nana- Se rio –por mi encantando y mas si me traes a este muchacho- Edward estaba avergonzado

-Si Bella me quiere seguir trayendo yo aquí estaré nana-.

Nos despedimos, claro mi nana antes me hizo volver a sonrojarme por comentarios de Edward y el solo se reía.

Ya llevamos quince minutos de camino esta desesperándome

-¿Ya me puedes decir a donde vamos?- Dije con un puchero

-Ya vamos a llegar tomatito paciencia, no sabes que la paciencia es una virtud- dijo burlón

-No poseo ninguna virtud Edward- su risa se borro –Bella no digas tonterías claro que si y mira que ya llegamos-

Puse atención afuera del carro estábamos en una playa muy bonita, había mucha gente

-Ahora se porque el traje de baño- el solo se rio y me ayudo a bajar, como todo un caballero solo que fue a la parte de atrás del carro y vi que tomo unas cobijas y una canasta

-¿Has tenido un picnic en la playa Bella?-

-No- dije sorprendida

**Edward POV**

Mire la cara de sorpresa de Bella al ver a donde la había traído, su nana me pareció muy agradable era bueno saber que Bella tuvo a ella como si fuera su madre.

Elegimos un lugar mas apartado de la gente y pusimos las cobijas en la arena, me quite mi camisa ya que hacia mucho calor, mi sonrisa se hizo grande al ver a Bella mirándome disimuladamente, aquí en Chicago no era muy caliente pero parecía que hoy hasta el clima estaba a mi favor, preparamos los sándwich de comer y jugos, traje fresas para el postre

-Esto es muy lindo Edward gracias- Me encantaba su sonrojo y su sonrisa

-¿Te importa si te pido algo a cambio tomatito?- se quedo pensando unos segundos dudosa –esta bien confiare en que no es nada malo- no pude evitar reírme

-Me entere que en esta playa te llevan a bucear* quisiera que me acompañaras-

Quería llevar a Bella a hacer algo diferente y yo tampoco nunca lo había echo, si a los dos nos gustaba nadar podíamos sumergirnos en el mar y mirar lo asombroso que era debajo con los animales marítimos

-¿Es una broma verdad?- Parecía que su quijada se iba a caer de tan abierta que tenia la boca

-No será divertido e interesante anda anímate tomatito-

-Que si se me acaba el oxigeno o no se usar eso, me gusta nadar pero eso es mucho-

-Bella iremos con profesionales aparte yo te cuidare, por favor veras que al final estarás feliz por a verte animado- tome su mano y ella se sonrojo –somos jóvenes tenemos mucho que explorar _juntos-_

-Esto es una locura- susurro.

Aquí estábamos con unos trajes negros pegados al cuerpo, una mascara en la cara para la respiración, unas aletas en los pies y varias cosas en la espalda para respirar sentí todo pesado

-No puedo creer que te hiciera caso, si muero quedara en tu conciencia doctorcito- era una lastima tener las mascaras puestas por que no podía mirar la cara de miedo de Bella

-Nada pasara- tome su mano –Vamos a conocer un poco que hay en el mar con personas profesionales tomatito-

Nos subieron a un barco para llevarnos mas profundo, iba también una familia de cuatro y dos personas profesionales, Bella seguía muy nerviosa yo no quería admitirlo pero también tenia nervios ¡muy pocos! llego el momento en que nos pusimos en la orilla del barco, íbamos a saltar al mar y sumergirnos a un mar nuevo

-Ok traten de estar juntos, no se preocupen aquí no hay tiburones, su tanque de oxigeno esta bien cargada pero cualquier cosa avísenos a mi o a León, no se asusten con los animales al contrario disfruten conozcan ¿Alguna duda?- nos explicaba el señor que nos acompañaría Bella estaba tomada a mi fuertemente

-¡O dios no puedo Edward!- otra risita se me escapo

–Bella tu eres valiente yo sé que puedes aparte ya lo escuchaste disfruta y no hay tiburones- se me quedo mirando unos segundos –Aun teniendo todas esas cosas puestas te ves atractivo- no esperaba eso y sentí vergüenza si no tuviéramos puestas estas mascaras ya lo hubiera besado

¡Calmado Edward!

-Tu también tomatito nunca dejas de ser linda y por si acaso no salimos de allí con tus inseguridades quiero que sepas que eres la mujer mas hermosa que e conocido por dentro y por fuera aun así necesito que todo salga bien para poder probar tus hermosos labios- ¡Demasiada honestidad! Bella se quedo sorprendida y cuando iba a hablar el señor indico que era la hora, nos acomodamos y justo antes de saltar al mar escuche a Bella gritar ¡Yo también pienso igual Edward! Mi corazón dio un brinco, pero caí al agua fría, rápido busque a Bella que estaba saliendo del agua me acerque a ella, todos estábamos juntos y nos indicaron que era hora de sumergirnos, una canción me sirvió como fondo para este momento mientras bajaba e iba descubriendo todo lo que a vitaba debajo del mar

**Should we love, makes us won, let's make a beautiful world**  
**Take my hand, it's alright tonight, we can fly**  
**So we keep living, cause the feel's right**  
**And it's so nice, and I'd do it all again**  
**This time, it's forever**  
**It gets better, and I I, I like how it feels**  
**I like how it feels, I like how it feels**  
**I like how it feels, I like how it feels**  
**I like how it feels, I like how it f**

(**Español)**

**En caso de que amamos, que nos hace ganar, vamos a hacer un mundo hermoso**

**Toma mi mano, está bien esta noche, podemos volar**

**Por lo tanto, seguir viviendo, porque la derecha de la sensación y es tan bonito, y me gustaría hacerlo todo de nuevo**

**Esta vez, es para siempre, se pone mejor, y yo me me gusta cómo se siente**

**Me gusta cómo se siente, me gusta cómo se siente**

**Me gusta cómo se siente, me gusta cómo se siente**

**Me gusta cómo se siente, me gusta cómo se siente**

Llegamos mas abajo y peces pasaban a nuestro lado, tortugas, entre otros mire a Bella que miraba todo fascinada era una lastima que no podíamos hablar bajo el agua, pero me acerque mas a ella y cuando pasaron unos delfines los tocamos juntos, ella voltio a mi y me sonrió como pudo tomando mi mano.

Pasamos también debajo de rocas grandes, todo era hermoso y no era difícil como imagine, trate de tocar varios pescados pero no era fácil corrían de nosotros, todo se miraba claro justo como en las películas, no se cuanto tiempo llevábamos debajo del agua pero era fascinante, después de un tiempo mas el señor indico que era hora de subir conseñas al parecer nadie quería y trate de subir lentamente junto a Bella para apreciar por ultimo.

Salimos del mar y subimos al barco, me quite la mascara de la cara y me acerque a Bella que ya también se la había quitado

-Por tu cara puedo asegurar que te gusto tal y como te dije- le dije victorioso, yo me sentía igual que ella el saber que habíamos compartido algo así los dos

-¡Tenias razón! Yo si lo admito me encanto viste todos eso animales y como se sentía el agua ¡gracias, gracias!- dijo mientras me abrazaba, los estábamos mojados así que no importaba mire hacia el solo como se ocultaba con tonos azules y rojizos

-Mira Bella nos toco el atardecer- Voltio y la escuche suspirar –esto es perfecto- la abrace mas a mi -¿tanto para merecerme un premio?- dije juguetón, ella voltio a verme sonrojada –definitivamente- jamás pensé que seria ese premio, mire como acerco lentamente su cara a mi ¿Me iba a besar? Mi corazón ya estaba como loco así que decidí ayudar también acerque mi cara, sentía su aliento a centímetros y su hermoso olor a fresas aun estando mojada, cuando sus tibios labios hicieron contacto con los míos fue como besar el cielo, la verdad nunca había besado a nadie mas que unos besos que me robaron en la escuela pero ahora solo me deje llevar, moví mis labios con ella, una perfecta danza se formo pero lenta y profunda, no había mejor lugar para nuestro primer beso, sentí como ya hacia falta respirar y fui disminuyendo el beso hasta que separe nuestras bocas pero junte mi frente con la suya, Bella tenia los ojos cerrados todavía y sus mejillas sonrojadas

-No creo recibir nunca un mejor premio- le susurre, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y me encontré con su tierna mirada, sus ojos brillaban

-Am no sé que paso yo me deje llevar perdón- dijo mordiéndose el labio ¿Pedía perdón? Eso de morder su labio si que era provocador volví a juntar nuestros labios tiernamente

-No quiero que pidas perdón Bella me a encantado- la abrace de nuevo –aparte ya te había dicho que si salíamos de allí tenia que probar tus labios y tal como me lo imaginaba son increíbles-

Regresamos a la orilla del mar y nos cambiamos, volvimos a donde habíamos tenido el picnic y nos sentamos sobre las cobijas

-Bella tal vez me esté apresurando pero ya vivimos juntos, sabes mis sentimientos y no veo el por que no preguntarte- tome sus manos, el cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo y se oían las olas del mar

-¿Quieres ser mi novia bello tomatito?- Estaba tan nervioso que solo me dedique a ver su reacción que cambio de sorpresa a un sonrojo y luego a seriedad

-No- susurro y yo sentí que mi corazón se detuvo.

* * *

_En este capitulo use la canción de I like how it feels de Enrique Iglesias, voy a poner links en mi perfil de imágenes de como fue, voy a tratar de poner fotos para hacer mas imaginativa la historia._

_Picnic* es comer al aire libre_

_Bucear* Se le llama a sumergirse en el agua por lo general con traje para llegar mas profundo_


	7. Segunda oportunidad

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer pero todos lo demás es mio.

* * *

_Hola aquí otro capitulo, gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, a mi también me gustaría un Edward *-* espero ya no odien a Bella en este capitulo (;_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Segunda oportunidad**

**Edward POV**

-¿Quieres ser mi novia bello tomatito?- Estaba tan nervioso que solo me dedique a ver su reacción que cambio de sorpresa a un sonrojo y luego a seriedad

-No- susurro y yo sentí que mi corazón se detuvo. ¿No? ¿Entonces porque me besaba? sentía que habíamos pasado muy bien hoy que todo iba perfecto pero ella me acaba de rechazar, no sabia que decir esta en sorprendido y dolido, mire de reojo a Bella que jugaba con sus manos con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras mordía su labio ¿Ahora que?

-Yo lo siento Edward no quiero que te sientas mal ni nada es solo que yo no soy para ti- La escuche decir bajito, me sentía estúpido como decía que no me sintiera mal ¿Ella no era para mi? Me di la vuelta y me deje caer en la arena, no quería decir tonterías (cuando estoy enojado suelo decir) sentí como se ponía a mi lado, suspire

-No lo entiendo Bella- fue todo lo que pude decir, primera vez que me declaro y ya se lo que es que te rechacen ¡Wow! Ya me imagino como estaría burlándose de mi Emmet, estiro su mano para tomar la mía pero la retire solo me confundía mas

-Por favor no me ignores, aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mi nadie nunca me había tratado tan bien pero no vez que tengo que volver después a mi realidad, no tengo dinero, debo cuidar de mi padre, no tengo modales ni nada que se ocupe para estar donde tu, eres demasiado para mi así que no te voy a atar no te he dicho que no por no quererte no debí dejar que nos besáramos en parte tengo la culpa perdóname- dijo con la voz rota.

¿Estaba llorando? Trate de repasar en mi cabeza todo lo que dijo, era absurdo, me volteé para verla tenia sus ojos cristalinos y miraba al mar con tristeza ¿Todo era por la maldita diferencia de dinero?

-Bella no llores- tome un bocado de aire –pensé que eso lo decidía yo, Bella no me importa de donde vienes ni como vives no eres poca cosa al contrario tienes tu empleo honesto y tu sola has llevado adelante a tu padre no debes pensar así, juntos podemos ayudarnos si solo es por eso que me rechazas no lo hagas no dejemos que eso nos afecte, los sentimientos no se compran yo lo que siento por ti es verdadero y no me importa lo demás lo material así que si ya con esto no convenzo lo entenderé- se valiente

-¿Bella quieres ser mi novia? Pensando lo que te dije- bueno ahora mas que nervioso estaba angustiado y si no le agrado lo que dije la mire y tenia lagrimas ¡Le hice llorar! –Bella no llores yo lo siento tanto no quería hacerte llorar- la abrace y ella me sujeto fuertemente

-Si quiero ser tu novia Edward perdóname tu a mi a sido tan lindo lo que dijiste y tienes toda la razón no sé que te gusto de mi pero hare todo para que esto funcione- sentí como mi corazón volvió a su ritmo normal y una estúpida sonrisa de enmarado se me salió, me había aceptado, nos quedamos abrazados mirando el mar

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás- le susurre al oído y sentí como se estremeció -¿Vamos a nadar?- aunque ya había oscurecido había mucha luz por toda la gente que se encontraba aquí

-Estaría bien eso pensó que haríamos pero me sorprendiste llevándome a bucear- me gusto oír su voz mas animada me puse de pie y la ayude a ella a pararse

-Gracias-

Bella se quito la ropa que traía para quedar en un traje de baño que le iba perfecto, el azul si que le quedaba bien, la tome de la mano y caminamos al mar toque el agua estaba a una buena temperatura

-¿Esta fría?- me pregunto dudosa –no tomatito ven- pero pareció que no me creyó hacia que la toma de las piernas y la cargue –no, puedo caminar- dijo riendo -lo se pero eres una desconfiada así que hare que confíes- le guiñe un ojo y la lleve conmigo mas adentro del mar

-ya ok tenias razón esta rica el agua- estuvimos un buen rato nadando y saltando olas.

s853. photobucket albums/ ab95/ fanny-loqita96/ Creo%20en%20el%20destino%20y%20tu/?action=view¤t=tumblr_m7058606fy1qz7gs7o1_500_large (Todo junto)

**Bella POV**

Ya me sentía cansada de tanto nadar y brincar Edward me traía como niña pequeña

-Ya vamos a salirnos, voy a terminar ahogada- le dije medio en broma, me sonrió y me jalo fuera del mar fuimos al lugar donde estaban nuestras toallas aunque no tenia frio el clima estaba perfecto, me había sentido muy mal con Edward no pensé que le dolería tanto pero en ese momento sentí miedo y no quería arruinarlo pero después las palabras que me dijo me hicieron darme cuenta, igual Edward debería ser un poeta o algo así, me reí

-¿De que te ríes tomatito?- me dijo Edward mirándome curioso

-Solo pensaba que deberías ser un poeta- sonreí con toda sinceridad, Edward alzo las cejas

-¿Un poeta? Creo que soy mejor con las manos- Sentí mucho calor con lo que dijo al notar mi sonrojo se quedo confundido y cuando entendió lo que dijo se puso a reír –pervertida me refería a que soy doctor ayudo am con las manos tomatito-

Ahora si que quería desaparecer tenia mucha pena por mis pensamientos –Yo no es mi culpa- dije dudosamente, Edward siguió riendo y me tomo en sus brazos dejo un beso en mi frente

-Con todos tus pensamientos pervertidos así te quiero Bella- ¿Era normal querer echarse a llorar con lo que dijo? Cuando pensaba que no podía ser mejor él decía algo aun mas lindo

-Y yo a ti Edward-

Comimos las fresas que quedaban aunque el a veces me robaba las mías, cuando él estaba a punto de comerse la suya decidí vengarme rápido se la quite y él se quedo mordiendo el aire

-Oye no se vale me mordí- Dijo con un puchero, sonreí victoriosa y me metí a la boca la fresa –es mía regrésamela- de repente Edward se encontraba besando mis labios dure unos segundos en responder cosa que no era fácil pues aun no me pasa la fresa cuando sentí su lengua queriendo entrar, quise alegarme pero el me dio un leve pellizco en el brazo

-¡Aau!- exclame y el aprovecho para atar mi boca ¡Todo había sido un plan! logro robarme un poco de mi fresa y lo demás me lo traje antes que ganara, ya sin comida de por medio disfrute el beso y me deje llevar rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras él se aferraba a mi cintura, el beso era lento y tierno, estábamos conociendo, explorando nuestras bocas. No se cuanto había pasado ya pero sentí la corriente de aire fría y me estremecí Edward lo noto y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en mis labios hasta que solo dejo nuestras frentes juntas

-Lamentablemente creo que ya deberíamos irnos esta comenzando a hacer frio-

Suspire profundamente, este día había sido como un sueño y no quería que se terminara aun –Si que es lamentable- lo apoye, el rio y se alejó de mi se puso a juntar las cosas, me quede ida solo mirándolo moverse con ese hermoso cuerpo suyo cuando desperté de mi mundo de Edward me di cuenta que el estaba haciendo todo solo

-Deja te ayudo amor- me pare y Edward voltio a verme sorprendido ¡Lo llame amor! El sonrojo no tardo en llegar a mis mejillas –Yo, yo am- me quede sin palabras

-Shh… me gusta eso- puso su sonrisa torcida, podía saltarle en cualquier momento ¡Control! Termine ayudándolo y subimos las cosas al carro, me había envuelto en una cobija, me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero subió al carro y prendió la calefacción

-Hoy que estaba en trabajo me puse a pensar que necesitas un celular, quería saber de ti y no podía así también puedes estar en contacto con otras personas como tu nana ¿te parece?-

-Edward me encanta que pienses en todo pero los celulares son costosos- me dedique a mirar por la ventana

-Hermosa el dinero no es problema para mi deja que te consienta un poco, un regalo por dos días de novios mañana-

Me eche a reír como se le ocurrió eso de un regalo por dos días ¿Qué ahora se regalan cosas todos los días? Escuche también su musical risa

-No seria justo porque no tengo que darte por dos días de novios aparte aunque no tenga experiencia nadie se regala a los dos días-

-Somos diferentes- voltio y me guiño el ojo –Bueno pues solo déjame hacerlo y ya- y yo era la terca

-Edward…- ya iba a reclamarle pero me callo –Sh… mira es bueno también para mi así no me preocupo por saber como estas en donde y todo eso-

Sentí que lo que dijera seria caso perdido –también después te la pagare- asegure, llegamos al departamento con todos las cosas.

Después de darme un rico baño y lavar la ropa me senté junto a Edward

-Ya quiero regresar al trabajo amor- dije tratando de sonar sexy al parecer funciono por que sentí tensarse a Edward

-Mm.. aun no es tiempo tomatito- respondió abrazándome a el, me sentí un poco enojada por mi situación

-Todos este tiempo tu me vas a mantener no es justo seria mejor ir a hablar con Charlie- aunque tal vez no creyera lo de Mike

-Bella no te apresures si hablaras con el pero espera como una semana y al trabajo a lo mejor ya en dos días-

Suspire agotada, Edward comenzó a hacerme cariños en la espalda me relajo tanto que cerré los ojos y me recargue en su hombre.

Sentí leves besos en mi mejilla –Bella despierta vamos a la cama- me moví tratando de volver a dormir cuando sentí su aliento mas cerca y como sus labios presionaban los míos no lo pude resistir y le correspondí, sus manos me rodearon y me levanto del sillón rodee su cadera con mis piernas y el profundo el beso, se sentía tan bien cuando de repente sentir un fuerte dolor en la espalda

-¡Diablos!- gruño Edward y yo gemí quedito –Lo siento Bella la verdad no prestaba atención al camino- lo note ya que termine estrellada en el mueble de su cuarto, me miro avergonzado me reí de su cara y baje de el

-Ya camino mejor- Apagamos las luces y nos envolvimos en la cama

-Buenas noches tomatito- me dio un dulce beso –buenas noches amor- susurre quedando dormida en su pecho.

**Edward POV**

Como ya era costumbre el sonido del despertador interrumpió mis lindos sueños, gruñí sentí un cuerpo sobre mi y recordé todo lo pasado ayer, sonreí rápido estire la mano para callar el despertador no quería despertar a Bella, esta recargada en mi con la respiración normal y una leve sonrisa en su rostro parecía feliz, me podía quedar así mirándola todo el día pero tenia un trabajo lentamente me baje de la cama, me di un baño rápido me aliste tome un jugo de naranja y salí.

El día iba normal en el hospital para mi suerte tenia una hora libre me quede en mi consultorio recordando cosas pero el molesto timbre del teléfono sonó

-¿Qué sucede Irina?- trate de sonar fastidiado

-Hay una mujer que lo busque dice que quiere hablar con usted-

-¿Cómo se llama?- que yo recordara no tenia con nadie que hablar, escuche unos murmullos

-Bree dice que no la conoce pero si tiene el tiempo para atenderla-

-Esta bien que pase Irina-

Me acomode bien en mi silla, ojala no fuera otra loca acosadora, se escucho que golpearon la puerta

-Adelante- la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una mujer de cabello café, estatura mediana y unos ojos azules muy bonitos, me puse de pie y estire la mano

-Mucho gusto Edward Cullen- tomo mi mano en saludo y le dio un apretón –Igualmente Bree Hale- nos separamos y tomamos asiento

-Me dijo mi secretaria que deseaba hablar conmigo y pare ser sincero no tengo idea de que trata- me dedico una leve sonrisa

-Si lo siento por llegar así de la nada vengo de Nueva York, estudie medicina al igual que usted y su hermana Alice es muy amiga mía, me mude acá por mi madre que se quedo sola y Alice me dijo que tal vez tu pudieras ayudarme con el trabajo me da mucha pena pero tu hermana insistió tanto-

Me reí sabia cuanto podía molestar Alice –Si te entiendo con Alice, no te preocupes pero traes tus documentos y eso- se acacho y saco unos papeles de su mochila me los paso, leí el contenido todo estaba perfecto hasta me sorprendía su promedio de estudio

-Wow me dejaste asombrado raramente se ven estas calificaciones- ella se sonrojo ¡Se sonroja! Se miraba tierna indefensa pero la imagen de otra mujer llego a mi cabeza no había nada mas hermoso que Bella sonrojada, sonreí

-Gracias Doctor- le entregue sus papeles –No quiero que me trates con tonta formalismo casi somos de la misma edad Bree la verdad que seria genial tenerte aquí con tu capacidad de trabajo hablare con el Doctor Aro para infórmale y mañana te confirmo-

-¡Muchas gracias en serio Edward!- grito emocionada -¿Vuelvo mañana?- me quede pensando unos segundos –que te parece si me das tu numero telefónico y yo te llamo para avisarte que pasa-

Pareció conforme por que saco un papel y escribió el numero me lo dio

-Ok Bree aun Alice no me comenta nada pero estoy seguro que ya me llenara de preguntas, ¿Ya estas bien establecida aquí y todo?-

Se miraba que era buena muchacha aparte era amiga de mi hermana

-Si todo bien solo me falta el trabajo y perdón por molestar de nuevo- le sonreí –no molestas Bree-

-Ya sabes si un día tu ocupas un favor dime y te ayudo-

Comenzó a tomar mas confianza y se quedo hablando de historias con Alice y conociéndonos mas, era agradable y muy chistosa, solo se había puesto penosa por que no me conocía pero ahora parecía todo menos penosa

-Doctor Cullen favor de pasar a sala de emergencias- se escuche por el micrófono

-Bree lo siento el deben me llama fue un gusto conocerte y te llamo mañana para confirmarte- la acompañe fuera de la oficina

-Si gracias Edward adiós- me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla se sonrojo y salió ¿Qué fue eso?

-Que Edward te dejo atontado la niñita esa- Dijo molesta Irina le gruñí y salí de allí, me sentía raro, mal, no había pensando en Bella hasta ahorita, la tarde se fue rápida llegue a una tienda de celular y compre un IPhone blanco para Bella, guarde mi numero como "Mi novio Edward" sonreí orgulloso cuando busque mi celular me di cuenta que lo había olvidado en casa, ni modo no lo había notado en todo el día.

**Bella POV**

Mi día estaba muy aburrido, me bañe desayune y limpie lo poco sucio que había termine rápido y solo me quede a mirar la televisión, hice la comida para Edward puse un poco de música en la televisión pero una música diferente se escucho provenía de la habitación era el celular de Edward lo había olvidado mire el nombre de Alice y decide contestar así podíamos hacernos mas amigas, presione el botón verde

-¡O Edward! Dios lo siento tanto olvide por completo que estabas saliendo con Bella o lo que fuera y te mande a mi amiga de la universidad Bree, le dije que eras soltero y todo eso y diablos se miraba tan feliz cuando la llame hoy al parecer le encanto conocerte y dijo que tu no traste indiferente ¡No entiendo! Ahora habla Cullen-

Sentí como mi corazón se oprimía un poco ¿Bree? ¿No le era indiferente? ¿Soltero? Todos esas palabras juntas solo eran malas contuve la respiración

-No soy Edward soy Bella- dije bajito -¿Qué?- grito Alice y me aleje un poco el celular –Bellaa diablos eso que escuchaste yo…- silencio –no sé que sea verdad pero me siento tan mal-

-No te preocupes Alice tu sola la mandaste si él le hizo caso lo hizo solo- susurre triste –Bella no- pero colgué el teléfono me senté procesando todo cuando escuche la puerta abrirse

-Hermosa ya llegue- grito Edward, ¡No llores, no llores Bella! Aun no estas segura -¿Bella?- suspire y me puse de pie –en la habitación- grite, en unos segundo Edward entro con su hermosa sonrisa no me moví no sabia que decir o hacer pero el me abrazo

-Te extrañe- ¿Seria verdad? Sentí como su aliento me llenaba los pulmones, me deje llevar unos segundos y sentí sus labios buscando los míos le ayude a encontrarlos, sus labios se movieron demandantes sobre los míos suspire y el aprovecho para hacer una guerra con nuestras lenguas, era una sensación exquisita cuando el aire comenzó a hacer falta nos separamos con la frentes juntas

-Yo también te extrañe- diablos estaba celosa demasiado no quería gritarle pero sentía una desesperación

-Te compre algo- me jalo a la sala y me sentó en sillón ¿Me traía un regalo para que no me sintiera mal? Me paso una bolsa, la abrí y encontré un celular IPhone blanco ¡Sabia lo caro que eran!

-Wow esto es demasiado Edward- le regrese el celular –no ese esta perfecto luego puedes tomar fotos y ya me agregue a tus contactos- dijo orgulloso, sonreí pero aun así la duda no me dejaba

-¿Y como te fue hoy? ¿Algo nuevo?- pregunte trato de sonar normal, Edward me abrazo

-Me fue pues bien lo normal todo tranquilo como siempre- como le iba a sacar lo de esa Bree

-A si solo que vino una amiga de mi hermana Bree tiene todo para ser una excelente doctora me impresiono- me estremecí, lo había impresionado ya sabia que yo era poca cosa para el me aleje

-Ya entiendo Alice tenia razón con mandártela al final acabo no se te hizo indiferente perfecta para ti- dije enojada y mordiendo el labio para no llorar, me pare no sabia que hacer tal vez irme seria lo mejor me fui a hacia la puerta

-¿Bella de que hablas? Espera- grito.

* * *

**_Wow ahora me quedo mas largo el capitulo, ¿Qué opinan de Bree? Les deje un link para la foto de la playa ojala sirva:D_**


	8. Destino o casualidad aquí estamos

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer pero todos lo demás me pertenece a mi.

* * *

_Wow gracias por ponerme en historias favoritas me hacen muy feliz :D Bree no es mala pero le gusta Edward así que problemas :c Ojala les guste la decisión de Edward_

_\(*_*)/ Abrazos para todos :p_

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Nuestro destino o casualidad aquí estamos**

**Bella POV**

-Ya entiendo Alice tenia razón con mandártela al fin acabo no se te hizo indiferente, perfecta para ti- dije enojada y mordiendo el labio para no llorar, me pare no sabia que hacer tal vez irme seria lo mejor me fui hacia la puerta

-¿Bella de que hablas? Espera- grito, no hice caso y seguí caminando pero Edward me tomo del brazo y me detuvo

-¿Qué tiene que ver Alice aquí? Nadie me mando nada Bella porque ya tengo a la persona perfecta frente a mí-

¿Qué acaba de decir? Baje la mirada avergonzada no entendía nada, solo que acababa de decir que era la persona perfecta para el, quería llorar sentí frustración por no comprender

-No entiendo nada- susurre aun mirando el suelo, Edward puso su mano en mi cara y la levanto

-Bella yo tampoco entiendo, solo sé que Alice es amiga de Bree ¿Pero por qué dices eso? Si la conocí y dije que me impresiono pero siempre hable de trabajo, explícame mi amor quiero entender como tu-

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron no importaba si estaba enojada sus palabras me hacían creer y sentir otras cosas "mi amor" dijo el, lo mejor era hablar yo estaba a punto de huir pero no siempre podría escaparme

-Hay que sentarnos a hablar- iba a aclarar todo y si él decía que le gustaba Bree me iría, yo quería su felicidad, nos sentamos en silencio en el sofá

-Empieza por favor tomatito-

-Olvidaste tu celular lo note hasta que sonó en serio que no me gusta tomar lo que no es mio pero mire que decía Alice así que conteste, quería hablar con ella con el fin de conocernos mas- Edward me miraba atento, suspire –Alice pensó que eras tu antes de que me dejara hablar dijo algo como que sentía mucho mandarte a Bree que había olvidado que salías conmigo y que le dijo que eras soltero pero la parte que me dolió fue cuando dijo que había hablado con Bree y ella le dijo que estaba muy feliz por que no se te hizo indiferente- respire de nuevo para no echarme a llorar como ingenua

–Tenemos tan poco de conocernos entenderé si encontraste a alguien mejor pero no me lastimes prefiero la verdad- solté todo de una vez, ya arreglaría mi vida con o sin el

-Wow esa duende- se quedo en silencio mirando a la televisión ¿Qué significaba eso? Solo había mencionado a Alice pero nada de que era lo que quería

–Como te diste cuenta yo no tenia idea de lo que hizo Alice supongo fue por eso de que siempre soy el soltero y quiere "ayudar"- movió los dedos en el aire haciendo comillas –como apenas ayer aceptaste ser mi novia no le había contado a nadie que deje la soltería- dijo riendo para luego ponerse serio de nuevo –es verdad que llego Bree al hospital pero nunca me coqueteo o insinúo algo no la defiendo solo que es la verdad me dijo que mi hermana la mando conmigo por trabajo y también era verdad por que estudio medicina mire los documentos le dije que seria genial tener a una doctora como ella claro siempre refiriéndome por su nivel de estudio, se quedo un rato hablando conmigo conociéndonos al final me llamaron a urgencias y quede de llamarle pero para confirmar el trabajo nada mas, si le dijo eso a Alice creo que lo confundió, si me agrado y puede que lo vio de otra forma aunque Alice suele exagerar las cosas-

Había escuchado todo en silencio, repasando bien todo lo que decía para no saltarme nada ni volver a equivocarme, podía entender que Bree se ilusionara Edward era perfecto solo que mi miedo era que el si lo hubiera dado motivos, no sabia que decir en estos momentos

-Bella sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero confía en mi nunca te e mentido te digo la verdad cuando digo que solo tu me has interesado de esta forma por algo te pedí ser mi pareja, lamento si no se ser muy romántico o esas cosas pero eres la primera y quiero que funcione de verdad- ¿Qué no era romántico? Al parecer a Edward le faltaba un tornillo*

-Yo lo se Edward solo que todo parecía ser verdad, es tu hermana no creo que mienta igual no debí huir así tan pronto pero todo esto a sido como un sueño desde que te encontré que sabia pronto se tenia que terminar de mala forma, no es que sea pesimista pero mi vida nunca a sido tan sencilla como ahora- aunque no quisiera sentí las lagrimas bajar

–Yo solo… solo tengo miedo de perder lo único bueno que he tenido en mi vida hasta ahora- susurre con la voz quebrada, los brazos de Edward no tardaron en rodearme, me deje consolar como una niña que acaba de perder su mascota y sus papas la consolaban para que ya no lloraran

-Aunque no lo creas lo entiendo perfectamente por todo lo que me has contando sé que tu vida no a sido fácil, pero Bella esto que esta pasando aquí ahora con nosotros no lo puedes perder no se puede ir es un sentimiento hermoso que nos une, nos conocimos tal vez de la forma mas rara pero por algo fue así, y si te encontraste con lo opuesto a ti que soy yo, es por que lo necesitas, nos necesitamos ya fuera el destino, casualidad o lo que fuera aquí estamos y no pienso dejarte ir-

Me quede callada sus palabras me dejaron simplemente asombrada nada de lo que dijera podía superar eso, tan si quiera se lo demostraría de otra manera acerque mis labios a los suyos, que me respondieron gustos, trate de besarlo con amor, adoración que entendiera lo que sentía al terminar el beso que no tenia idea de cuanto duro me abrace a el

-Te quiero Edward- lo deje salir con un poco de miedo a su reacción –yo también Bella- dijo del mismo modo dejando un beso en mi cabello.

Recordé que tenía la comida hecha para Edward

-Olvide decirte que hice la comida que de seguro ya esta fría- se rio y nos pusimos de pie, calenté la comida y nos sentamos a comer

-Siempre me sorprendes tomatito- me reí y continúe comiendo, terminamos y tuvimos una pelea por quien lava los trastes al final el los lavo y yo los seque.

-Voy a darme una ducha Bella no hagas nada malo en mi ausencia- ¡gracioso! Le sonreí sarcásticamente –si Edward como digas- me senté a mirar mi celular, en mis contactos se encontraba solo Edward que tenia "Mi novio Edward" me reí solo a él se le ocurría, no tenia ninguna foto pero me puse a guarda el numero de Charlie y de mi nana, decide llamarle para infórmale que tenia un celular y podíamos estar en contacto

-Hola nana soy yo Bella- escuche a mi nana reír

– ¡O mi niña! que gusto escucharte de nuevo-

-Si el terco de Edward me compro un celular para que tengas mi número nana cualquier cosa-

-Tan lindo siempre ese muchacho ¿Ya son novios?-

Sonreí ¿Cómo sabia todo?

-Am si nana Edward me llevo a la playa, me hizo bucear y me pidió que fuera su novia-

-Aw que tierno se nota que es perfecto para ti querida-

Escuche la puerta y Edward salió del baño se me quedo viendo confundido

-No lo se nana ojala si, ya me voy nana ya sabes cualquier cosa que quieres me llamas a este numero-

-Ok mi niña mándale mis saludos a tu novio jaja-

Sentí que me sonroje, y Edward me sonrió sentándose a mi lado

-Si gracias adiós nana-

Colgué el teléfono y voltee hacia con Edward –Mi nana te manda saludos, esta feliz porque somos novios-

-Me encanta tu nana tal vez si tuviera menos edad- dijo bromeando y le pegue levemente en el hombro –Oye-

-No seas celosa Bella- me robo un beso y no me quedo mas que reírme

-Me gusta como te guardaste en mi celular-

-Me imagine que te gustaría- guiño el ojo coqueto, el sonido de su celular nos interrumpió, Edward lo tomo

-Es Alice- dijo haciendo una mueca

-¿Quieres hablar con ella a solas?- sugerí igual quería decirle algo de Bree

-No es eso Bella solo que me molesto mucho eso, mira que por no preguntar casi arruina nuestra relación-

-Edward no quiero que tengas problemas con tu hermana por mi culpa-

-Bella ella sabe que esta mal debe entender que yo puedo llevar mi vida- descolgó el celular, me quede en silencio

-Hola Alice- silencio, ya me imaginaba que se estaba disculpando como loca hablando –deja de hablar y escucha Alice, por suerte pude aclararle lo que realmente paso a Bella, la lastimo mucho eso- silencio… -si si Alice aunque no fuera tu intención paso, yo jamás le dije algo a tu amiga para ilusionarla-

-No Alice lo de su trabajo sigue como antes, yo le diré pero no te aseguro nada- mire como hacia una mueca –estoy un poco molesto, debes decirme antes de actuar Alice es mi vida yo se lo que hago, quiero a Bella en ella no ocupo a nadie mas ella me hace feliz y no quiero que andes de chismosa yo le llamare a mamá y a los demás para contarles-

-Adiós ahora no después hablaremos dame tiempo- suspiro y colgó

-Me pidió que te dijera que lo siente mucho que ojala puedas perdonarla, la verdad si la escuche arrepentida parecía estar llorando pero ya le dije que no puede hacer eso como si nada debe aprender-

No me gustaba que Edward tuviera problemas con su familia por mi culpa y menos que lloraran

-Edward ya no importa fue un mal entendido- lo abrace mas fuerte para que entendiera que no quería seguir hablando de eso

-Sobre lo otro Bella voy a ayudar a Bree con el trabajo, sabes que te quiero a ti espero que entiendas que no mezclo lo profesional con lo personal aparte como te dije Bree no es mala persona solo se dejo llevar Alice le dijo que no era soltero y todo eso así que ya todo esta aclarado-

No me gustaba saber que iban a trabajar juntos pero que podía hacer el tenia razón algo era lo personal y otra cosa el trabajo, esperaba que esa Bree no intentara nada

-Lo entiendo no te preocupes por mi, yo estaba pensando que seria bueno mañana regresar a mi trabajo-

**Edward POV**

-Lo entiendo no te preocupes por mi, yo estaba pensando que seria bueno mañana regresar a mi trabajo- dijo Bella tranquilamente, no me gustaba que sintiera celos hacia Bree ya que sabia que trabajaríamos juntos igual en un futuro las podía presentar y que fueran amigas

-Hermosa no quiero que te arriesgues yendo al trabajo-

-Voy a estar bien, aparte tengo que darle las clases a los chicos de la universidad de seguro Charlie ya rompió el acuerdo con Mike no te preocupes-

Siempre Bella sabia como darme tranquilidad le sonreí

-Esta bien pero me llamaras para saber que estas bien si- le puse un puchero

-Ya no ocupas usar tus encantos si lo hare- me dio un tierno beso

-¿Te parece si bajamos a la alberca un rato?-

Bella acepto y bajamos a nadar, no había mucha gente disfrutamos un buen rato, ya cuando comenzó a oscurecer subimos. Cenamos, los dos hicimos la cena ya que ella siempre cocinaba, y después nos fuimos a la recamara

-Entonces mañana te dejo primero en tu trabajo luego ya me voy al mio-

-Si y a la escuela me voy en taxi no te preocupes siempre lo he hecho-

Ya ni me opuse sabia que no la haría cambiar de parecer, me quite la camisa y me cambie el pantalón cuando note que Bella me miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Lo siento olvide que am pensé que no te molestaría- dije nervioso

-No esta bien yo solo olvídalo- dijo nerviosa subiéndose a la cama, la acompañe y apague las luces, sonreí orgulloso por saber que la ponía nerviosa

-Mmm así que te pongo nerviosa tomatito- aunque ya estaba oscuro podía jurar que estaba roja

-Ya Cullen no molestes- dijo riendo la tome y la acerque a mi –esta bien tu también me pones nervioso- le susurre al oído y sentí como se estremeció, le deje pequeños besos en la oreja para bajar

por su cuello, escuche su respiración irregular y subí a sus labios que me esperaban gustosos, el beso subió un poco de intensidad, acaricie su espalda tiernamente y ella me rodio con sus brazos me estaba poniendo demasiado feliz por la situación, me aleje lentamente para que no lo notara

-Buenas noches mi amor- le di un ultimo beso corto, escuche como gruñía jaja ¿Acaso ella? No no Edward piensa feo

-Buenas noches- susurre y nos acurrucamos quedando dormidos.

Sentí unos pequeños besos por mis mejillas y el cuello, me causo cosquillas y comencé a reírme

-Anda dormilón ya es hora de despertar- escuche a Bella, esto si que era bueno despertar así no con un despertador molesto

-Mm que rico despertar de esta manera- abrí los ojos y me acerque para darle un apasionado beso de buenos días

-Si vas a besarme así lo hare siempre- dijo riendo, nos alistamos mientras yo me bañaba ella preparaba el desayuno ¡Buen desayuno! Comimos y tomamos todo lo necesario

-¿Tomatito sabes manejar?- pregunte curioso igual después le podía comprar un carro aunque se opusiera

-No nunca e tenido la oportunidad- ¡Genial yo la podía enseñar!

Llegamos a su trabajo quedaba cerca de mi hospital

-Cuídate cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme te quiero- le di un beso que me respondió cortamente

-Si ya me lo repetiste en el camino amor ya anda ve en paz te quiero- salió del carro, me agradaba como lograba controlarme callarme sin mas, llegue al hospital aliste las cosas que ocupaba hoy y fui a hablar con Aro sobre Bree quedo muy contento no tuvo problema para contratarla cuando entre a la oficina le llame

-Hola Bree habla Edward el hermano de Alice-

-A si claro que me acuerdo de ti Edward ¿como estas?-

-Muy bien gracias ¿y tú?- no quería continuar con esa charla por que precia que tenía interés en ella

-También gracias Edward-

-Te llamaba para decirte que Aro acepto que trabajes aquí ya mañana empiezas ocho de la mañana-

-¡Estupendo! Muchas gracias entonces nos vamos a ver seguido- um eso no sonaba bien

-Si bueno trabajaremos donde mismo es obvio- quise hacerlo como broma –Tengo que seguir trabando Bree felicidades adiós-

-Adiós que te vaya bonito Ed- y colgó ¿Ed? La única que me decía de esa manera era mamá

**Bella POV**

Todos me preguntaron que porque había faltado al trabajo mentí diciendo que estaba enferma no quería que supieran de mis problemas solo a mi amiga cercana Ángela le conté lo que sucedió y sobre Edward esta muy feliz dijo que un novio era lo que me hacia falta, tuve un día normal con los animales.

Tenia que llamar a Edward e ir a la universidad ojala todo saliera bien.

* * *

_**Bueno este capitulo trato más de aclarar todo entre Bella y Edward ya después vendrán cosas más emocionantes, nos leemos pronto (:**_

* * *

Le faltaba un tornillo* es como decir que esta loco


	9. De nuevo

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer pero todos lo demás me pertenece a mi.

* * *

_Como ya es costumbre gracias por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a mi historia, me hace feliz ;D Me anime a hacer mi primer One-shot ojala pueden leerlo también (:_

_**KutisHN**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre tu pregunta todavía faltan algunos capítulos para eso no hay que apresurarlos :p_

* * *

**Capitulo 9: De nuevo**

**Bella POV**

Todos me preguntaron que porque había faltado al trabajo mentí diciendo que estaba enferma no quería que supieran de mis problemas solo a mi amiga cercana Ángela le conté lo que sucedió y sobre Edward esta muy feliz dijo que un novio era lo que me hacia falta, tuve un día normal con los animales.

Al terminar tome un taxi para ir a la universidad donde daba tutoría, ya conocía a todos los alumnos. Todos estaban muy felices por que volví pensaron que ya no quería darles clases, les di mi numero de celular por cualquier emergencia.

Cuando termino la clase sonó mi celular "Mi novio Edward" llamando me reí

-Hola-

-Hola tomatito ¿ya terminaste?-

-Si ya-

-Voy a pasar por ti-

-No es necesario puedo tomar otro taxi amor-

-Estoy cerca ya no seas terca te quiero adiós- y colgó, um ya no sabia quien era mas terco

Salí a esperar a Edward cuando vi que se acercaba Tyler uno de mis alumnos mas chistosos

-Hey hola Bella- me reí me saludaba como si no nos hubiéramos visto antes

-Hola Tyler ¿que pasa?-

-No nada yo solo quería saber si todo anda bien ya sabes que faltaste unos días-

-A si todo bien gracias Tyler-

-Ahora si me vas a aceptar salir a comer Bella dijiste que pronto yo sigo esperando- ¡Maldición! Lo había olvidado pero eso te pasa Bella por no querer decir no

-En serio Tyler lo siento pero hoy no puedo- en cuanto dije eso mire con volvo plateado se estacionaba, una sonrisa se me escapo

-Au ahora si que me siento rechazado, mira que no muerdo- me reí –yo sé que no muerdes pero ya vinieron por mi- como parecía que lo invocaba mire que Edward caminaba hacia nosotros con la cara muy seria

-¿Su novio profe?- dijo sorprendido –Si Tyler créeme no le gustaría que lo cambiara por mi alumno- me miro nervioso y luego se fue diciendo adiós con la mano, jaja cobarde pensé

-Hola tomatito- sus brazos me rodearon en cuanto me tuvo cerca

-Hola tomatetote- bromee sentí que el cuerpo de Edward se movía por su risa, bajo su cabeza acercándose a mi, me dio un dulce beso.

-¿Ese era tu alumno?- pregunto mientras íbamos en el volvo

-Si uno de ellos-

-Ya sabia yo que tener una maestra joven era malo, de seguro tienes muchos admiradores- dijo molesto

-No Edward tu que todo lo piensas así- la verdad que se miraba muy guapo celoso

-¿Vamos que hacia contigo a esas horas?- suspire –me pregunto si estaba bien por los días que falte, muy amable y quería ir a comer- dije como si nada

-Lo ves- gruño –voy a tener que venir a dejarles claro que no eres soltera- no aguante y me puse a reír

-Tranquilo macho ya lo sabe Tyler ahorita te miro y no te preocupes una maestra no puede estar con alumnos- lo escuche gruñir enojado pero dejamos el tema

-¿Qué te parece si yo te llevo a comer?-

-Encantada, a oye no conoces una canción que va: "Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas otro chico, tengo celos, celos"- me puse a cantarle mientras me reía y el seguía gruñendo, llegamos a un restaurante de comida italiana

-Le atinaste a mi comida favorita-

-Bueno también es la mía ya sabes somos como las medias naranjas- dijo riendo, comimos muy a gusto.

**Edward POV**

Mi día fue casi normal en el hospital solo tuve que soportar que Irina andaba acosándome, Bree llego a medio día para mostrarle su área de trabajo estuvimos charlando normal no sabia si decirle algo de lo que paso como que tenia novia, sentí que no era necesario lo deje así.

Termine mi turno y fui por Bella, era molesto ver como "niños" la querían invitar a salir por lo que vi salió casi corriendo cuando me vio ya sabia que eran unos cobardes los niños de esta escuela, me agrava poder decir que ella era mi novia, mi y de nadie mas, fuimos a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos

-Le atinaste a mi comida favorita-

-Bueno también es la mía ya sabes somos como las medias naranjas- dije riendo, estuvimos comiendo alegremente, quería comentarle que había hablado con mi madre hoy, le conté que su hijo por fin dejo de ser soltero casi se puso como Alice de imperativa había olvidado que quede ir a Nueva York en navidad ya faltaba unos 2 semanas, si Bella quería la llevaría mas bien le suplicaría si fuera necesario para que me acompañara y conociera a todos

-Bella hoy hable con mi madre am sobre nosotros- mire como se le atoro la comida y comenzó a toser -¿estas bien?- tome de su soda y se calmo

-Si estoy bien ¿pero que dijo tu mamá?-

-Siempre preocupándote de mas tomatito estaba muy feliz ya deje de ser el solterón jaja solo que había olvidado que prometí ir con ellos para navidad- la boca de Bella se abrió en forma de una o

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras, quiero que conozcas a mis padres y a mis hermanos- dije nervioso

-No lo se Edward Nueva York no queda tan cerca y mi padre esta solo- gruñí su padre no se merecía tener una hija como ella

-Ahora también esta solo Bella y te aseguro que esta bien- dije tocando el cabello me sentía frustrado

-Voy a pensarlo- susurro, deje el tema no quería discutir con ella apenas y había disfrutado a mi novia

-Amor estaba recordando y hay una feria aquí cerca ¿Vamos?- me miro confundida

-Ya estamos algo grandes para eso Edward- dijo riendo

-No seas amargada tomatito somos jóvenes aun ¿si vamos?- eso de usar el puchero se me hacia costumbre pero parecía funcionar

-Ok solo para demostrarte que no soy amargada- le sonreí, salimos del restaurante y fuimos a la feria que se encontraba cerca de la playa tenia una buena ubicación ya esta oscureciendo las luces provenientes de los juegos lo hacían mejor.

Estábamos haciendo fila para un montaña rusa Bella tenia miedo aunque no lo admitiera, ya nos habíamos subido a otros juegos mas lentos

-No debes tener miedo hermosa yo te cuido- la acerque a mi

-No tengo miedo amor- susurro me reía por que era muy mala mintiendo

-Tienes que darme un beso para que te crea- se sonrojo pero se acercó a mi rápido le seguí el beso, me encantaban sus labios que iban perfectos para mi la apreté mas a mi profundizando el beso recordé que estábamos en un lugar publico y me separe lentamente de ella

-Ya te creo un poquito mas- bese su frente, a los pocos minutos nos toco subir, fue muy divertido ver a Bella gritando y apretando fuertemente mi mano aparte la adrenalina estaba presente, después de eso Bella estaba mas animada y nos subimos sin problema a otros juegos.

-Ok según tu eres el mejor trata de ganar-

Bella me había retado en un juego de atinar canasta, quería regalarle un mono de peluche

-Mira y aprende bebe- le dije, me concrete aunque falle la primera vez después entendí la tantica, gane un oso de la mitad de mi tamaño

-Toma amor aunque no creas en mi yo te lo regale- Bella me sonrió

-O gracias _bebe_ si creí que pudieras pero no quería aumentar tu ego- me saco la lengua como niña pequeña mientras me quitaba el oso y se iba corriendo sin mi

-Oye- grite, ahora me encontraba en una feria corriendo para alcanzar a mi fugitiva novia, hasta que Bella choco con un señora la alcance

-Lo siento tanto- escuche decir a Bella completamente sonrojada le había tirado la bebida a la señora que venia acompañada por su familia supuse, me acerque a Bella

-Dios niña como se te ocurre andar corriendo aquí mira nada mas- la regañaba a Bella como toda una señora amargada, me aguante la risa y vi que Bella también

-Deje le compro otra- sugirió Bella –pues eso vas a ser niñita- fuimos a comprarle la bebida a la señora y después de otro regaño se fue, no aguante y solté una carcajada igual que Bella que ya se encontraba llorando de la risa

-Dios niña maleducada- le dije riendo ella me miro enojada

-Cállate Cullen fue tu culpa-

-Yo no te puse a correr de mi amor así que tu sabrás- la apreté en mis brazos junto a su peluche –solo di que me quieres y te perdono- le susurre al oído

-¿Tu me perdonas? Jaja- le di un beso en su mejilla –ya estaba bien shh ya sé que me adoras- atrape sus labios con los míos, me correspondió dulcemente pero no esperaba que mordiera mi labio inferior fuertemente

-Auu- me aleje y toque mi labio hinchado –ya te perdono bebe- dijo riendo caminando a otro juego, ya cuando se hizo tarde nos fuimos, terminamos con un peluche, un muñeco en forma de tomate que adore ese me lo quede yo era mi representación de Bella y unas flores que le compre y Bella venia comiendo su dulce de azúcar

-Dame un poco mas si esta bueno- me paso el dulce ayudándome a comer mientras manejaba

-Luego tiene el toco especial de tu saliva- dije riéndome, llegamos ya muy cansados, nos dimos un baño claro por separado aunque insistí en broma para que me dejara ayudarla

-Anda amor así ahorramos agua y esta muy cara- dije tratando de estar serio, ella ya se encontraba sonrojada

-Pero ya es tarde y estabas cansado- decía apenada, la acorrale en la pared mientras besaba su cuello

-No pongas pretextos- susurre subiendo a sus labios, cuando suspiro aproveche para saborear su lengua con la mía, sus manos se movían por debajo de camisa, se me estaba saliendo de control

-Bella estaba bromeando- dije con la respiración acelerada, así mucho calor aquí, después de eso fue a darme el baño sola y yo la espere en la cama.

**Bella POV**

Edward hizo que pasara un día genial, nunca me habían regalado nada, puse las flores en la mesa y el oso en la cama pero Edward alego que allí no por que lo iba a cambiar abrazando al oso y no a el así que termino en la esquina de la habitación, me metí a la cama con el y lo abrace, ya no imaginaba durmiendo en otra parte que no fuera sus brazos, el sueño llego muy rápido y no supe mas.

El sonido del despertador me hizo despertar para mi sorpresa Edward ya estaba despierto

-Buenos días dormilona hoy gane y ya te hice el desayuno- me trajo el desayuno a la cama

-Wow muchas gracias amor- me sentía como bebe por que se puso a alimentarme y hacerme cariños, después nos fuimos al trabajo ahora no tenia que ir a la universidad

-Te miro en la casa no te preocupes por mi te quiero- le dije dándole un beso, que rápido subió de intensidad me sonroje al recordar lo de ayer

-Adiós preciosa- se alejó y me baje del carro.

Llegue atendí unos animales y fui a mi descanso ya faltaba poco para salir

-Isabella te buscan- me dijo Ángela, me puse de pie y fui a ver quien era, me quede paralizada al ver que era Charlie

-Hija que bueno que estas bien- me dijo mirándome sonriente

-Hoola papá-

-¿Por qué te fuiste así Isabella?- sentí que comenzaba a temblar no podía decirle lo de Mike pero era capaz de sacarme de aquí si decía algo sin sentido

-No vas a creerme- susurre asustada

-Habla, no sabes que difícil a sido buscarte, sin dinero y nadie que ayude y el pobre de Mike también perdiendo su tiempo buscándose- me estremecí él estaba cerca

-Ese es el problema Charlie Mike quiere hacerme daño- grite

-Al contrario señorita él quiere ayudarnos te va a dar una buena vida- dijo enojado

-No yo hui por que el intento violarme papá tienes que entender- dije a punto de llorar

-Ya no inventes cosas Isabella y si así fuera no importa el será tu esposo aun así- ¿como podía ser tan malo? Me encontraba llorando ya

-Como puedes decir eso soy tu hija, maldito dinero siempre te a importado mas-

-Nunca e tenido dinero piensa un poco y ahora que puedo lo estar arruinando te quiero en la casa a las seis si no le diré a Mike que encontré y la mentira que echaste- sin mas salió, me quede confundida ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía encontrarme a Mike a solas era capaz de violarme, termine mi turno del trabajo algo temblorosa fui a la casa de Edward no podía decirle nada era capaz de matar a Mike y hacerlo algo a mi padre.

Tome una de sus maletas que encontré esperaba no le molestara, tome toda mi ropa y al guarde, deje el celular que me dio sobre la cama y me fui a la sala para dejar una nota

"**Edward perdón pero no puedo quedarme, mi padre me necesita espero me perdones por haber cambiado así tu vida, solo vine a estorbar te quiero y gracias por todo"**

**Bella**

Cuando estaba a punto de salir para mi desgracia llego Edward que me miro sorprendido

-¿Por qué tienes una maleta? ¿A dónde vas?- respire necesitaba fuerzas para seguir con esto

-Debo irme mi padre me necesita yo lo siento no debí jamás meterme en esto, ni enamorarme de ti- Edward se miraba molesto

-No puedes ir con tu padre Bella va a querer casarte con ese maldito deja que te ayude- grito enojado, otra vez estaba derramando lagrimas

-Tu no lo entiendes tu que tienes una vida maravillosa pero yo no él va a buscarme donde sea tiene dinero Charlie me amenazo ya no importa voy a casarme eso es lo que me toca-

-Deja de decir tonterías Bella tu sabes que te quiero bien a la mierda Mike yo tengo mejores contactos- sabia que Edward buscaría todas las formas para que me quedara asi que mejor lo ignore y seguí mi camino

-Lo siento ya tome la decisión de verdad lo siento- susurre cuando iba a irme el me jalo

-Tu padre quiere dinero yo tengo mucho, si quiere casarte aquí estoy- lo mire confundida

-Cásate conmigo Bella-.

* * *

**Bueno ya dio otro cambio la historia, espero les siga gustando :D Aun no sé que tan larga hacer la historia :c pero si tengo varias cosas pensadas para otros capítulos, nos leemos pronto(:**


	10. Mi esposa, mi suegro

Los personajes no me pertenecen por mas que quisiera le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la historia si es mia(:

* * *

_Hola! Gracias por sus reviews, gracias Kriss21 por que tu fuiste la primera también :D quiere complacerlas con lo que pidieron, poco a poco todo va pasando, espero les guste_

_**Hikaryzz: **muchas gracias, jaja al contrario gracias por seguir mi historia tratare de cumplir lo que me pides (:_

_No sé si se enteraron de que según Kristen le fue infiel a Robert que decepción si es verdad :c Yo los sigo tanto como Edward y Bella, como Robert y Kristen ojala todo se aclare(:_

_Ya solo comentaba aquí dejo el capitulo \(*_*)/_

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Mi esposa, mi suegro**

**Bella POV**

-Tu padre quiere dinero yo tengo mucho, si quiere casarte aquí estoy- lo mire confundida

-Cásate conmigo Bella- en ese momento olvide todo, porque debía estar triste, que debía irme ¿Cómo me llamaba? Solo sabia que el hombre frente a mi me había pedido que me casara con el como si nada

-¿Qué dices? No se juega con eso- tartamudee sin moverme ¡Se supones que debes irte Bella!

-No estoy jugando igual y no te pedí como se debe pero es lo que quiero Bella, te quiero a ti y al final también te ayudo con tu padre- dijo avergonzado ¿El avergonzado así? Eso si era tierno, diablos ya no pensaba correctamente ni sabía que debía hacer

-No no aa maldición ni recuerdo que dijiste- admití frustrada, Edward me tomo de los hombros y me miro directamente a los ojos (que lindos ojos verdes brillantes tenia)

-Bella hazme caso por favor- ¿Me hablo? Si antes era torpe, despistada ahora estaba peor pero era su culpa él me había dejado en shock* con su pregunta

-¡Diablos! Bella escucha lo que dije es que te cases conmigo no ahorita ya, pero deja de pensar en lo demás por una vez solo haz lo que sientas correcto, deje de preocuparte por lo demás es TU vida por favor Bella no tienes nada que perder sabes que te a.. adoro-

¿Se podía salir mi corazón al ir tan rápido? ¡Bella! Me regañe mentalmente

-Si seria tan fácil pero no seria justo para ti no voy a arruinar tu vida- le mire gruñir, me movió lentamente de los hombros

-Ya vas de nuevo, al contrario vas a mejor mi vida tu eres lo que quiero, luego hasta me gano cocinada gratis jaja no ya en serio Bella como te dije antes no te dejare ir así que tómalo que te ofrezco por favor yo siento que tu también me quieres-

Me quede observando su cara, que iba de nervioso a desesperado –Pero Charlie, Mike- dije bajito por miedo a su reacción y tal como lo espera me soltó giro un momento por la sala y volvió a ponerse frente a mi.

Lo siguiente que paso me dejo peor de lo que estaba Edward se arrodillo frente a mí y tomo mi mano

-No tengo el anillo y soy patético pero ya maldición Bella deja a Mike a Charlie ya me encargare luego ahora solo céntrate aquí en esto, Isabella Swan cásate conmigo concédeme ese enorme placer prometo amarte cada minuto de nuestras vidas, cuidarte e intentar ayudarte cuando seas tan terca ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?-

Recuerda respiras –Edward esto es una locu...- el gruñido de Edward me interrumpió

–Concéntrate aquí- pidió suplicante

-Si- solté

-¿Si? Que bueno que vas a concentrarte por fin- dijo impaciente, no pude evitar ponerme a reír de la situación y él se miraba cada vez peor

-No decía que si a eso Edward-

-¡O dios! ¿Estas aceptando casarte conmigo?- se levanto rápido del suelo

-Si pero tenemos que arreglar todo y- los dedos de Edward taparon mi boca

–Shh ya después no arruinemos esto, gracias Bella me haces el hombre mas feliz-

Su sonrisa me lo confirmo, no sabia que era lo que estaba haciendo pero como decía él se sentía como lo correcto, sus labios se unieron con los míos en un beso lleno de nuevo sensaciones tan lento pero tan perfecto a la vez, todos los sentimientos encontrados, moví mis labios con los suyos cuando el me pidió profundizar el beso lo permití, sentía cosquillas en mi cuerpo y gracias a mi suerte Edward me sostuvo de la cintura, aproveche para pasar mis brazos a su cuello, su lengua exploraba cada rincón de mi boca no me quejaba pues yo me encontraba haciendo lo mismo y no se sentía para nada mal, sus manos me hicieron leves circulas en la espalda como cariños, subí una de mis manos a su cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo cosa que le agrado por que lo escuche gruñir bajito.

No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo llevamos así, sus dientes mordieron lentamente mi labio inferior y ahora fui yo la que gruño trate de vengarme tomando de nuevo sus labios con mas profundidad cuando volví a encontrar su lengua le di un leve mordisco, sabia que era mas sensible por lo que Edward rápido se alejó gruñendo

-Au siempre terminas queriendo herirme- dijo con un puchero hermoso

-Jaja es que me gusta demostrar mi amor de esa manera- al momento de procesar lo que dije me sonroje, él me sonrió y tomo mi maleta corriendo a la habitación

-Ya nunca más sales con una maleta de aquí al menos conmigo- me grito y no pude evitar reírme, estaba muy nerviosa me senté en el sillón, Edward entro a los segundos y se sentó a mi lado abrazándome

-No empieces a pensar esas cosas tuyas que no me benefician- lo apreté mas a mi, le deje un leve beso en su cuello

-Charlie dijo que tenia que estar allí a las seis o le hablaría a Mike- susurre

-Perfecto allí estaremos a la seis para anunciarle tu nuevo compromiso-.

**Edward POV**

Estaba evitando gritar o hacer una tontería pero me sentía tan feliz, Bella había aceptado casarse conmigo y aunque fui un imbécil a no darle el anillo era un hecho ella ya había dicho si, y dios esos besos que me daban eran prometedores a una vida de casados feliz

-Charlie dijo que tenía que estar allí a las seis o le hablaría a Mike- me susurro con miedo

-Perfecto allí estaremos a la seis para anunciarle tu nuevo compromiso- sabia que era un poco cruel pero su padre quería dinero y yo se lo daría para que la dejara en paz y fuera feliz, no la estaba comprando no quería que pensara eso al contrario solo quería ayudarla pero sabia que ahora el dinero era importante

-Edward es una locura no lo va a aceptar- acaricie su cabello para tranquilizarla, estaba casi seguro como tratar con su padre

-Déjamelo a mi vas a ver que terminara hasta feliz de entregarte en el altar a mi- dije un poco orgulloso, me miro con duda y aproveche para besar su nariz, quería que dejara de preocuparse

-Te quiero tomatito- mire como mi tomatito le hacia honor a su sobrenombre poniendo roja

–Yo también amor más de lo que imagine- ¿Me estaba volviendo cursi? Yo creo que si pero no me importaba aunque sonara chicle cuando decía cosas así me sentí como un hombre dichoso, no dude en volver a juntar nuestros labios (se estaba haciendo una adicción) y ella lo hacia mejor al corresponderme de esa manera ahora sus manos fueron primero a mi cabello, al parecer noto que me gustaba eso, la hacia cariños a mis labios y a mi cabello, la apreté mas y busque su lengua con la mía, comenzando una guerra magnifica enrede una mano en su largo cabello y la otra la aferre a su cintura dejando caricias allí, escuche como gimió quedito, esa nueva sensación se fue por mi cuerpo dándome cosquillas en varias partes de mi cuerpo, Bella movió mas insistentes sus labios con los míos y como todo un caballero le seguí el paso.

Una de sus manos bajo de mi cabello para pasar por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho dejando suaves caricias, ya no me acordaba ni de donde estaba esto que estaba sintiendo me tenia fuera de mi cordura, me deje llevar mas y me metí mi mano debajo de su blusa para acariciar su espalda y su vientre otro gemido salió de sus labios y fue suficiente para darme cuenta que estaba excitado con la situación, Bella no pareció molestarle puesto que también comenzó a acariciar mi pecho por debajo de mi camisa en un impulso la moví mas cerca de mi y ella se sentó sobre mi con las piernas abiertas a los costados, muy buena postura pensé, sus manos exploraban al igual que las mías cuando sin querer se movió para tener mejor ángulo sus caderas chocaron con las mías, deje salir un gemido y la sentí estremecerse ¡dios! Estaba extrañando ya sentir eso, tanto que dolía sin pensarlo busque de nuevo fricción y ella me respondió lentamente con gemidos

-Bella- susurre separándome de sus labios para bajar por su cuello y atacarlo, cuando sentí que ella se tenso

-¡Edward!- grito, brinque porque no me lo esperaba para al hacerlo para mi suerte sentí de nuevo la fricción y gemí pero Bella me miraba con los ojos abiertos sorprendida, me sentí avergonzado ¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo? Nervioso la aleje de mi poniéndola en su lugar del principio Bella no se encontraba mejor estaba roja con la respiración agitada mirando el suelo

-Yo Bella lo siento tanto, no no sé que paso no quiero que pienses que me quiero aprovechar y- suspire ni sabia que decir por que eso realmente me había gustado y si ella no me hubiera detenido no sé que hubiera pasado

-No te disculpes no solo fue tu culpa- dijo apenada, ojala no hubiera arruinado esa confianza que me tenia, todo por caliente Edward me regañe

-Perdón- fue todo lo que me salió de los labios, Bella voltio a verme por fin con una sonrisa tierna

-No cometiste ningún asesinato quita esa cara- dijo bromeando y yo pude suspirar feliz ¡no estaba molesta!

-Tienes razón, será mejor que nos alistemos para ir a ver a tu padre- dije cambiado de tema, yo necesitaba una ducha para relajarme ¡Ya me imaginaba llamando a Emmet para decirle ya no puedes molestarme por fin me excite con una chica! Jaja patético Edward anda mejor ve a darte ese baño.

Después de unos treinta minutos nos encontrábamos listos para ir a ver a mi futuro suegro, faltaban quince minutos para las seis bajamos al volvo y nos pusimos rumbo a su ex casa, me iba indicado el camino, a las calles que entramos eran mas descuidadas

-Edward mi casa no es nada comparada con tu departamento no quiero que te sientas incomodo- le sonreí siempre preocupándose por mi

-Esta bien Bella no soy ese chico fresa que piensas- bromee aunque a veces sentía que ella lo pensaba ¿Seria así?

A los minutos me indico la casa de su padre, me estacione frente a ella, era pequeña de color café afuera había un carro que parecía mas adorno viejo, suspire, no quería criticar pero por lo que miraba Bella había vivido peor de lo que pensé, bajamos del carro en silencio pero tome su mano para darle valor y para que mentir también darme a mi.

**Bella POV**

Llegamos a casa de Charlie, me sentía muy nerviosa no quería que nada saliera mal, Edward tomo mi mano para darme apoyo le sonreí levemente agradeciéndole, llegamos a la puerta y Edward dio dos golpes a la puerta se escuche el grito de Charlie diciendo que en un momento abría no pude evitar estremecerme Edward lo noto

-Toda va salir bien tomatito- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente, la puerta se abrió y nos alejamos lo menos posible, Charlie al verme sonrío pero al darse cuenta de mi acompañante hizo una mueca

-Hola papá aquí estoy como me pediste- dije mas segura de lo que pensaba

-Ya veo Isabella pero no vienes sola- dijo enojado

-Señor que tal si pasamos y hablamos- dijo Edward serio, estaba transformado ese no era mi Edward dulce, Charlie se hizo a un lado de la puerta y nos dejo pasar, tal como me lo esperaba la casa estaba en peores condiciones sobre la mesa de la sala había una caja de pizza vieja y botellas de cerveza

-Hay que sentarnos- dije porque sabía que Charlie no seria nada amable ahorita, todos nos sentamos en silencio, Edward y yo en el sofá grande y Charlie en el de una sola persona

-Ya puedo saber porque vienes acompañada de un extraño- gruño Charlie molesto, estaba a punto de hablar pero Edward apretó mi mano dejándome saber que el hablaría

-Señor Swan soy el doctor Edward Cullen trabajo en el hospital general de la cuidad, la verdad que no vine con muchos rodeos sé que es un hombre que le gusta las cosas como son- mire a Edward sorprendida por su seguridad, Charlie también se encontraba sorprendido

-Bueno doctorcito dígame que hace aquí con mi hija- moví los dedos nerviosa ¿Debía hablar?

-Estoy enterado de la situación que están viviendo, quiero que sepa que Bella tiene todo mi apoyo en todos los sentidos emocionalmente, económicamente, tengo todo lo necesario para darle la vida que se merece así que quiero pedirle no mas bien informarle que me casara con su hija-

Mire como la cara de Charlie se volvía roja de furia, Edward no le estaba pidiendo nada al contrario le estaba poniendo las cosas a él, Charlie siempre mandaba ahora era diferente. No sabia ni como describir lo que me hacia sentir al estar aquí por mi

-¡Como te atreves a robarme a mi hija!- grito furioso, era demasiado no podía dejar que las cosas se fueran de control

-Papá ni si quiera me has preguntado a mi si es lo que quiero- le dije furiosa, voltio a verme –Tu no metas Isabella- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso Edward se puso de pie molesto

-No voy a permitir que le hable así es su hija por dios si tanto la quiere debería saber que ella me quiere a mi y no a ese tal Mike con quien la quiere casar- Al oír el nombre de Mike Charlie se quedo congelado

–Es mi hija yo se lo que hago y tu eres una chismosa- dijo señalándome –así me pagas por haberte cuidado sin tu madre- no podía soportar que tratare de hacerme quedar como la mala a mi metiendo a mi madre, no quería llorar pero esto me sobrepasaba

-Le pedí que no le hablara de esa manera y lo vuelve hacer, cálmese- dijo furioso Edward, Charlie también se encontraba de pie mirándolo con ojos asesinos, me levante por si quería empezar una pelea

-Tu doctorcito no vas a venir a decirme que debo hacer, vete de mi casa mi hija se queda conmigo-

-Eso si que no ella ya es mayor de edad hace tiempo que podía irse pero ella realmente lo quiere usted egoísta que no se da cuenta los sacrificios que hace por usted-

Gruesas lágrimas salían de mis ojos y no encontraba la voz para decir lo que pensaba

-No es verdad ella me dejo sin decir nada- dijo acercándose con las manos cerradas en puño

-Porque el idiotita que le consiguió como prometido la quería violar, la encontré a punto de morir y usted en lo único que piensa es el maldito dinero- apreté el brazo de Edward para que se tranquilizara, me dolía esta situación

-No Bella es la verdad ya no debes defenderlo- me dijo furioso, Charlie se puso frente a Edward

-Es la ultima vez que te pido que te vayas- conocía la cara de Charlie no estaba mintiendo era capaz de hacerle daño, lo jale pero el se soltó fácilmente

-Dejémonos de tonterías quiere a Mike porque le daré dinero créame yo tengo mucho, no lo hago por usted maldito cerdo lo hago por su hija así que ¿dígame cuanto quiere?- en ese momento me quede en shock ¿le estaba ofreciendo dinero?

-No es como piensan yo solo quiero que sea feliz Mike de verdad la quiere aparte le puede dar una vida buena- dijo con la voz normal ya ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo de pronto?

-Jaja si como no intentando violarla, yo si la quiero de verdad y ella lo sabe no tengo que demostrarle nada a usted y también vivirá una buena vida a mi lado- Charlie retrocedió pensativo

-Déjeme hablar a solas con mi hija- Edward pareció dudarlo unos segundos

-Esta bien pero no intente nada, estaré afuera Bella- antes de ir dejo otro beso en mi frente y salió, yo me encontraba temblando

-¿Isabella es verdad lo que dice?- me dijo calmado ¡que diablos! ¿era bipolar?

-Si si Charlie yo lo quiero, me trata bien y me tiene bien cuidada- dije nerviosa

-¿Te da dinero?- pregunto indiferente entendí por donde iba esto, Edward tenia razón el solo quería dinero

-Si ganaba muy bien y su familia es de dinero- no me sentía bien haciendo esto pero sabia que Edward lo haría de todos modos

-Sabes Bella estoy tan endeudado yo te necesito tanto, si es verdad que te quiere yo seré feliz le diré a Mike que te encontré muerta y no volverá a buscarnos- si que se le daban bien las mentiras era un maldito mi propio padre

-No te preocupes Charlie yo pagare tus deudas- dije enojada él lo noto pero al oír dinero sonrió

-Perdóname Bella pero es que estoy tan necesitado- dijo triste, suspire

–Le diré a Edward que pase para dejarte lo necesario- me limpie las lagrimas y fui por Edward se encontraba recargado fuera de la casa al verme se acercó rápidamente a mi

-¿Qué sucedió Bella?- dijo tomando mi cara –Yo el, el solo quiero dinero no le puedo creer- dije sollozando fuertemente Edward limpio mis lagrimas con sus labios

-Shh Bella no llores no le des el gozo vamos a terminar con esto- me dijo cariñosamente

-A aceptado que estemos juntos dijo que le dirá a Mike que morí- una leve sonrisa salió de los labios de Edward aunque la felicidad no llego hasta sus ojos, sabia lo que sentía alivio pero a la vez lastima de mi situación, me dio un corto beso muy suave

-Ven terminemos con esto para que vayas a descansar a casa- me rodio con su brazo y entramos de nuevo Charlie se encontraba parado junto al sillón

-Bueno Señor Swan gracias por dejarme estar con Bella después le avisaremos cuando es la boda- dijo con rencor –Voy a buscarle un trabajo en el hospital como guardia para que tenga su dinero por ahora le dejo mil dólares para que page lo que sea que debe- Edward saco el dinero de su cartera y se lo entrego ¿Por qué cargaba con tanto dinero? ¿Acaso el sabia?

-Esta bien muchacho pero lo acepto por que también es de Bella y lo del trabajo lo hare con gusto, que sean felices- dijo sonriente, yo no podía sonreír aunque sabia que ya estaría con Edward no me sentía bien por Charlie

-Si Charlie aquí te voy apuntar mi número de celular por si necesitas algo- anote el numero, y salí sin decir nada mas sentí a Edward detrás de mi me subí al carro en silencio

**Edward POV**

Bella iba callada en el carro mirando por la ventana pero podía ver que se encontraba llorando, no sabia como era que existía personas tan crueles lamentablemente era su padre y sabia que le dolía que prácticamente la había vendido, por suerte no a ese tal Mike estire mi mano libre para tomar la suya

-Bella sé que te sientas mal pero mira el lado bueno Mike te dejara en paz- Bella alejo la cara de la ventana y volvió a verme

-No estoy triste por ello Edward creme soy muy feliz al saber que me quieres , que me quieres como tu esposa a pesar de todos mis problemas te lo agradezco solo aun no puedo creer que Charlie cambiara tan rápido al oír que tenias dinero- apreté su mano

-Lo se amor pero si te quiere vio que realmente te quería y te dejo ir, yo soy tan feliz por saber que te voy a tener como mi esposa- le di un beso en su mano y ella me sonrió dulcemente

-Voy a pagarte lo que le diste a Charlie- gruñí ni así dejaba de querer pegarme

-Bella somos una pareja por lo tal el dinero también se comparte deja de preocuparte- volvió a ver hacia la ventana

-Ya veremos después- susurro, todo el camino en adelante fue en silencio, no quería que siguiera pensando en su padre pero sabia que era imposible.

Cuando llegamos al departamento note que Bella se había quedado dormida, la subí en brazos y la acomode en nuestra cama, le quite los zapatos espera que no estuviera incomodo con su ropa, fui a la sala y saque mi celular era una locura pero necesitaba desahogarme marque el numero y al segundo timbre contestaron

-Edward que milagro-

-Hey hola ¿Tienes tiempo?-

-Si ¿Qué sucede?-

-Necesito hablar-.

* * *

**Aqui esta no se si es como lo imaginaban, pero Bella estaba muy nerviosa con lo de el matrimonio, Charlie y su maldito dinero :c Espero les gustara aun asi Edward le dara una sorpresa despues (; Arriba Robsten ojala todo sea mentira, nos leemos \(*_*)/  
**


	11. El anillo

Los personajes no me pertenecen por mas que quisiera le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la historia si es mía.

* * *

_Holaa gracias por sus reviews me hace feliz saber que les agrado el capitulo anterior (': por otra parte que triste que aun no se aclara nada de Robsten ): pero tenemos a Edward y Bella para siempre menos mal, gracias \(*_*)/_

**Hikaryzz**: _Jeje la llamada no es a su hermana aun sigue un poco molesto con ella pero por allí va la llamada(:_

**Alice marie cullen swift**: _gracias, si Robsten arriba :D la verdad que me diste una idea, no había pensando en poner a Mike ya pero tienes razón gracias(:_

* * *

**Capitulo 11: El anillo**

**Edward POV**

-Edward que milagro-

-Hey hola ¿Tienes tiempo?-

-Si ¿Qué sucede?-

-Necesito hablar- dije suspirando, la verdad que en pocos días había pasado tanto en mi vida necesitaba sacarlo

-Bueno ya sabes que te escucho, habla ¿Algo anda mal?- me pregunto Jasper, aunque un tiempo me había sentido traicionado por mi mejor amigo al estar con mi hermana después me di cuenta que ellos realmente se querían y volvimos a hacer tan unidos como antes

-No nada malo al contrario me he enamorado- solté, escuche la risa de Jasper -¿Qué es gracioso?-

-Edward realmente pensé que algo anda mal y me sales con que estas enamorado eso es estupendo ¿acaso no te corresponde?- sonreí orgulloso

-Si me corresponde solo que tuvimos que pasar por situaciones difíciles -. Me desahogue contándole todo lo que había pasado con Bella desde que la encontré en el bosque aunque le pedí que por ahora no comentara nada a la familia

-Wow si que a tenido una vida difícil, que suerte Edward llegaste "como su salvador"-

-Si me da gusto haberla podido sacar de allí y también ella me ha ayudado a mí ya me estoy volviendo cursi con todo eso del amor- bromee riendo con Jasper

-Y bueno ahora es mi prometida- dije por ultimo

-¡Felicidades! Cuando la familia se entera va a estar muy feliz- seguro ya me imaginaba a mamá y a la duende vueltas locas por arreglar la boda

-Gracias amigo- dije feliz

-Por cierto Edward sabes que yo no meto en tu relación de hermanos con Alice pero ella realmente esta mal desde que cometió ese error-

-Jasper no es mi intención hacerla sentir mal pero estuvo mal, Bella estaba a punto de irse debe aprender que es mi vida, soy mayor se lo que hago- dije un poco frustrado

-Si esta bien lo entiendo solo ojala arreglen pronto las cosas- sabia como se sentía Jasper si Bella peleara con alguien que quiere también trataría de ayudarla

-Espero pronto, Jasper bueno te dejo debo ir a dormir gracias por escucharme-

-No hay de que, ya sabes cuando quieras adiós Edward- colgué y me fui a la habitación Bella seguía profundamente dormida, me quite la ropa quedando en calzoncillos y me metí a su lado en la cama había sido un día lleno de emociones estaba agotado.

* * *

Por fin las cinco de la tarde, había estado agotado hubo muchos heridos hoy, en la mañana Bella se levanto de con mas ánimos preparamos un rico desayuno juntos y después partimos a su trabajo donde la deje mirando que llegara sana y salva, tenia un poco de miedo que Charlie no cumpliera su palabra sabia que era una locura porque era su padre pero con lo que vi ayer lo creía capaz de todo.

Hoy Bree comenzó bien su trabajo nos toco hacer una operación juntos, la verdad trabajamos muy bien como equipo, en ningún momento me coqueteo así que asumí que podía bajar la guardia con ella, en la hora del almuerzo la acompañe a comer, siempre me hacia reír pero ya deseaba llegar a casa.

En cuanto termino mi horario de trabajo salí prácticamente corriendo del hospital hoy Bella no tenia que ir a dar clases así que había llegado hace tiempo al departamento, ya me faltaba poco para llegar cuando frene el carro con brusquedad ¡Idiota! !El anillo! tenia que ir a comprarle el anillo a Bella no se lo daría hoy quería al menos eso hacerlo de una manera especial pedirle matrimonio como se debe, fui a una de las tiendas de anillos que había visto por aquí.

Entre a la tienda y me acerque al lugar donde se encontraban los anillos de compromiso, habían unos demasiados llamativos y otros muy sencillos, sabia que no le gustaría algo ostentoso pero no se merecía algo tan sencillo seguí mirando cuando una señora se acercó a mi

-¿Le puede ayudar en algo?- pregunto demasiado amable, trata de no poner cara de asco

-Puede que si estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso pero no tan llamativo ni tan sencillo- dije remarcado anillo de compromiso, su sonrisa se borro

-Tenemos la área de acá que son como lo describe- dije llevándome del otro lado de la tienda, mire los anillos con atención

-Gracias- dije dando entender que podía retirarse gruño bajito y se marcho, una risa burlona se me escapo y el señor de alado me miro como si estuviera loco ¿Qué ya no podía reír libremente? Entonces lo mire, el anillo perfecto para Bella, no cerraba completamente como los normales se miraba diferente, contenía dos diamantes pequeños entrelazados con el comienzo del anillo en color plata

_(Voy a poner la foto del anillo en mi perfil para que lo puedan ver dejare la pagina :D)_

Le volví a hablar a la encargada que me atendió y le dije que deseaba ese anillo

-Es un poco caro- dijo burlona

-A no se preocupe por mi dinero yo se como utilizarlo- le conteste sonriente, pague el anillo junto con la cajita negra donde iba guardado lo metí en mi bolsillo y mea fui tranquilo al departamento.

**Bella POV**

Me había despertado antes que Edward no sabia ni como termine aquí, solo recordaba que veníamos de casa de Charlie debí quedarme dormida, me sonroje al pensar que Edward tuvo que cargarme hasta acá, tome ropa y me di una ducha aun faltaba para que Edward tuviera que despertarse así que mire un rato el televisor en cuanto sonó el despertador corrí a la habitación para darle los buenos días a Edward que se movía incomodo, apague el despertador

-Buenos días amor- le susurre en el oído y él se estremeció

-Si que son buenos- respondió con la voz ronca apenas se estaba despertado, me acerque y le di un lento beso lleno de amor, después de eso deje que se arreglara mientras preparaba el desayuno luego se unió a ayudarme alegando que siempre lo hacia yo, fui muy chistoso definitivamente la cocina no era lo suyo.

Edward me dejo en mi trabajo, todo estaba bien hasta que llego mi perro favorito sus dueños lo traían seguido a sus vacunas y me había encariñado con el pero ahora no venían a eso el perro venia herido porque lo había atropellado un carro lo metimos a emergencias, hice todo lo posible pero falleció sus dueños estaban muy triste, a mi también me llego el sentimiento, estos días he estado muy sensible, termino mi hora de trabajo y me fui al departamento, Edward llegaría mas tarde así que descanse mirando una película para luego comenzar la comida.

Ya tenia lista la comida me senté a esperar a Edward que se suponía ya debía estar aquí, no pude evitar ponerme triste por el perro que habíamos perdido hoy sin darme cuenta me encontraba llorando cuando Edward entro con su hermosa sonrisa torcida al verme corrió hacia mi

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- pregunto preocupado, me sentía tan tonta

-Nada malo tranquilo- dije tomando su mano

-¿Cómo nada malo? Si estas llorando tomatito- beso mi mejilla dulcemente

-Solo es que hoy se murió uno de los animales que mas cariño le tenia- admití avergonzada, Edward me miro confundido y luego suspiro calmado

-¡O dios pensé que algo malo había pasado! Digo que mal que pasara amor pero a veces sucede que no podemos salvar a todos- medio le sonreí siempre trataba de ser tan lindo

-Dejemos las tristezas, mejor salúdame como debes saludar a tu prometida- dije sonrojada, el me sonrió y tomo mi cara entre sus manos acercándome a sus labios, le respondí el beso gustosa Edward me jalo para que quedáramos de pie y rodearme con sus brazos, se sentía tan bien el calor de su cuerpo, me sentía protegida tímidamente le pedí permiso para profundizar el beso quería recorrer su boca y su lengua, subí una de mis manos a su hermoso cabello para acariciarlo a lo que gimió sus manos recorrían mi espalda, seguía concentrada en el beso pero la falta de aire se estaba volviendo un problema Edward se alejó para dejar besos en mi cuello y una mordida que saco un gemido se sentía tan bien, la mano de Edward bajo hasta mi pierna la acaricio y luego la elevo pegándola a su cintura entendí lo que quería hacer y salta para quedar con las piernas rodeando su cintura, gemí al notar algo duro y Edward también, volvió a subir a mis labios para besarme apasionadamente, me moví con el buscando mas contacto cuando baje un poco la pierna sentí algo duro de lado izquierdo

¿Qué diablos? Acaso tenia su… no momento es imposible ¿No? Me aleje de él y lo mire confundida Edward me miraba igual respirando agitadamente

-¿Qué sucede?- susurro dándome un casto beso, volví a mover mi pie donde antes y efectivamente sentí de nuevo algo duro, quite mis piernas de su cintura

-¿Qué diablos tienes allí?- dije confundida ¿Era deforme? Me estremecí bueno debería aceptarlo como fuera

-¿Dónde?- mire hacia abajo para indicarle pero al parecer pensó otra cosa y se sonrojo –Yo bueno Bella tu sabes nos estábamos besando y aja me gusta mucho cuando me besas de esa manera- decía nerviosa, por mi parte solté una carcajada ¡No era pequeña para no saber eso!

-¿Qué?- dijo confundido me acerque a el para tocar su pierna arriba donde había sentido "eso" al momento Edward se tenso ¿Qué era? Se alejó de mí

-¿Qué tienes allí? Por un momento me asuste pensando que estabas deforme- dije riendo Edward medio sonrió pero corrió a la cocina ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Que rica se ve la comida Bella muero de hambre- dijo como niño pequeño no me quedo de otra que hacerle caso e ir a comer.

**Edward POV**

¡Diablos! Ahora idiota era poco casi descubría el anillo de compromiso, la verdad era gracioso que Bella pensara que era otra parte de mi cuerpo pero no podía arruinar también la entregada de su anillo por suerte dejo el tema y nos dedicamos a comer conversando animadamente ya no se miraba triste por el perro, una extraña idea se me había ocurrido ¿Seria demasiado comprarle un cachorro? Podíamos irnos entrenando para cuando tuviéramos nuestro hijo claro no era igual pero seria interesante

-Sabes hace mucho que no bajo al gimnasio ¿te gustaría ir?- le pregunte a Bella animadamente

-Soy pésima para el ejercicio que te parece si tu vas al gimnasio y yo a la alberca- no era tan mal idea no la obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera

-Esta bien vamos a cambiarnos- la jale a la habitación, ella fue al baño a cambiarse aproveche para guardar el anillo en mi mueble, me puse algo mas deportivo y Bella salió hermosa con su traje de baño

-Tomatito creo que no seria nada bueno que te dejara sola, alguien va a quererte robar y eres mía- dije molesto quien no quisiera alguien como Bella, rápido se sonrojo

-Nadie me quiere mas que tu no te preocupes aparte tratare de no hacerle caso a nadie tomatote- dijo riendo, definitivamente a Bella le gustaba hacerme enojar, al final bajamos Bella me convenció con sus dulces besos

-Voy a estar aquí alado en el gimnasio cualquiera márcame al celular te quiero- dije dándole un beso para nada santo así todos lo que se encontraban aquí miraran que no era soltera ya quería ponerle el anillo en su mano

-Esta bien no vas a una cuidad eres un sobreprotector pero así te quiero- dijo riéndose alejándose a una silla para tomar el sol, fui al gimnasio me subí a la caminadora, cerré los ojos y me relaje.

Cuando no tenia a Bella siempre en mi tiempo libre bajaba aquí aunque la verdad era mejor estar con Bella pero últimamente nuestros besos no eran solo tiernos necesitaba tranquilizarme quería que la primera vez que estuviéramos juntos fuera tierno y no aquí, sabia que debía comentarle a Bella que yo no viviría aquí permanentemente tenia mi departamento en Nueva York, pronto se terminara mi contrato en esta ciudad al principio me pareció bien ya que toda mi familia esta allá pero ahora no sabia si Bella dejaría la cuidad por mi, suspire

-Edward que sorpresa- escuche una voz de mujer decir, rápido pare y voltee a ver de quien se trataba frente a mi estaba Bree con una de mis vecinas, si no me equivocaba vivía en el piso de arriba

-¡O hola Bree si que sorpresa!- dije confundido que raro la encontraba en mi propio departamento, estaba vestida con una ropa muy pegada "para hacer ejercicio"

-Mi amiga Sofí vive aquí– dijo señalándome a mi vecina claro no recordaba su nombre, Sofí claro

-A si te e mirado un par de veces Sofí bueno pues igual vivo aquí Bree el mundo es pequeño- se pusieron a platicar conmigo mientras continuábamos haciendo ejercicio

-Am chicos ahora vuelvo olvide que deje la comida calentando- dijo Sofí saliendo del gimnasio, Bree me sonrió

-De verdad que es muy lindo aquí los departamentos tienen buen tamaño-

-Si vivo muy cómodo aquí- Bree se detuvo y se me quedo mirando ¿Incomodo? Trate de ignorarlo y seguir en lo que hacia, escuche un celular rápido me detuvo que tal si era Bella pero me di cuenta que era Bree

-¿En serio? Pero Sofí ¿Qué voy a hacer?- escuche decir preocupada a Bree –que pena pero le diré esta bien suerte adiós- colgó su celular y voltio a verme

-¿Todo bien?- dije extrañado

-La verdad no Sofí me llamo para decirme que su mama se puso mal y tuvo que ir al hospital y bueno se olvido por completo de mí por los nervios, me iría pero deje mi bolsa y mi ropa en su departamento- dije triste

-Am bueno Bree te puedo dar asilo- dije bromeando, una sonrisa se formo en su cara

-Pero no te quiero molestar- dijo preocupada –No es ninguna molestia Bree al contrario lo hago por ayudar- dije amablemente

-¿No te molestaría subir ya? Es que tengo mucho hambre espero me convides también- dijo un poco sonrojada por lo que me reí

-Para que veas que soy bueno compartiré mi comida, si esta bien vamos tomas tus cosas- tome mi celular y apague la maquina, esperaba que a Bella no le molestara, le marque pero no contesto de seguro estaba nadando, Bree ya se dirigía al ascensor cuando la detuve

-Oye Bree perdón podemos ir rápido al área del alberca- dije nervioso ella asintió y caminos a la alberca, tal como lo pensé Bella estaba nadando podía ver su hermoso cuerpo bajo el agua moviéndose ¡dios podía quedarme aquí! ¿Tendría baba?

-Am Ed ¿que esperamos?- o si me había olvidado de Bree –espera- me acerque a la alberca, Bella salió de lo profundo tomando aire

-Oye hermosa- le grite mire como dio un brinco y no voltio ¿Acaso no me reconoció? Bueno podía jugar un poco –Oye tu bonita la de cabello castaño ¿Cómo te llamas?- dije tratando de sonar sexi, Bella voltio lentamente y dejo salir el aire contenido al verme

-Tonto- me salpico de agua y comencé a reír como loco –Pensé que alguien quería robarme de mi prometido- dijo dramáticamente

-No viviría para contarlo perdóname por venir pronto te mirabas divertida pero me encontré con una amiga y necesita ayuda, debo subir al departamento ¿Quieres quedarte?- Bella se acercó a la orilla mirándome de una manera muy excitante

-Te ves sexi sudado después de hacer ejercicio- dijo coquetamente, lo admito me sentí avergonzado y otras cosas mas

-Mm y tu no tienes idea como te ves en ese traje de baño nadando- ronronee, ya no era el único avergonzado

-La verdad si me gustaría nadar mas- dijo con un puchero saliendo un poco del agua para darme un tierno beso, que no pude aprovecharme porque si no me mojaría

-Esta bien preciosa ya sabes donde queda el departamento- Bella se alejó un poco

-Por cierto ¿Quién es tu amiga?- dijo curiosa, sentí que me congele aquí viene la parte difícil, pero no la engañaría

-Um es Bree- susurre pero me escucho ya que sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos sin decir nada salió de la alberca ¿Problemas? Tomo su toalla y se enredo en ella mirándome enojada

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- dije inseguro

-Siempre no quiero nadar mas ¿O acaso quieres estar a solas con ella?- ¡no te rías, no te rías!

-Claro que no tomatito mejor para mi que vengas- me tomo de la cintura fuertemente, reí bajito para que no lo notara ¡Estaba celosa! Le guía a donde estaba Bree que nos miraba confundida

-Bree estas es mi prometida Bella, Bella esta es mi amiga compañera del trabajo-

-¿Prometida?- dijo sorprendida mirando su mano, um bueno faltaba el anillo

-Así es linda mucho gusto- dijo Bella con una sonrisa falsa

-Igualmente- contesto cortante Bree, fuimos al ascensor

-Bella lo que pasa es que me encontré a Bree en el gimnasio vino con una amiga que vive aquí solo que tuvo un problema y tuvo que irse las llaves de Bree se le quedaron en su departamento y le daré asilo en lo que llega su amiga – le explique para que no pensara mal

-O claro esta bien amor- dijo sonriéndome burlonamente se acercó a mi oído –Solo que ya no me vas a poder ayudar con la ducha- me dijo demasiado alto para que escuchara cualquiera en el elevador y según lo hizo como secreto, dios sentí como hacia mas calor, escuche ¿gruñir? a Bree, esto iba a ser interesante.

* * *

_**Aquí dejo el capitulo jeje ¿Qué tal Bella celosa? Abra mas en el otro capitulo de esta fase de Bella, hasta el otro capitulo gracias :D**_


	12. Celos

Los personajes no me pertenecen por mas que quisiera, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la historia si es mía.

* * *

_Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, no me voy a acostumbrar nunca se siente bien saber que les gusta y mas sabiendo que es de mi autoría (: Sobre el tema de Robsten que he estado comentado últimamente ya me quede sin comentarios, no quiero que sea verdad pero su silencio dice lo contrario, pobre Rob si llegara a ser verdad :c El que mas disfruto los celos de Bella fue Edward aquí les dejo el capitulo \(*_*)/_

_Aquí siempre respondo los reviews pero ahora me inspire contestando así que los voy a poner al final, para no molestar a los que no quieren leer :c no lo olvide van a estar terminando el capitulo, gracias :D_

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Celos**

**Edward POV**

-O claro esta bien amor- dijo sonriéndome burlonamente se acercó a mi oído –Solo que ya no me vas a poder ayudar con la ducha- me dijo demasiado alto para que escuchara cualquiera en el elevador y según lo hizo como secreto, dios sentí como hacia mas calor escuche ¿gruñir? A Bree, esto iba a ser interesante.

Entramos al departamento en silencio, Bella no me había soltado ni un segundo

-¿Bree que te gustaría comer?- dije rompiendo en silencio, le indique con la mano que tomara asiento

-No se la verdad no quiero molestar Edward- dijo avergonzada, Bella se movió incomoda a mi lado puso su mano en mi rodilla, estas muestras de cariño me estaban gustando, me perdí unos momentos en mis pensamientos

-¡O Bella! ¿No tienes frio?- pregunto sorprendida Bree, mire a Bella que aun se encontraba en traje de baño, le sonreí

-Tomatito si quieres ve a darte un baño, yo por mientras alimento a nuestra invitada- dije burlón, Bella me miro una mirada asesina ¿Ahora que hice? se acercó lentamente a mi

-Tienes razón no me quiero enfermar por favor atiende bien a nuestra invitada no quiero que diga que somos malos anfitriones- antes de que dijera cualquier cosa Bella ya me estaba besando con pasión, subió sus manos a mi cabello y lo acaricio lentamente, su lengua rozo suavemente mi labio pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso respondí encantado baje mis manos a su cintura y estaba a punto de sentarla sobre mi cuando recordé que no estábamos solos pues escuche que tosieron rápido me aleje avergonzado, Bella me miraba tiernamente

-Bueno no tardo- se fue a nuestro cuarto moviendo las caderas ¡dios! ¿Desde cuando hace eso? Mire a Bree avergonzado y me fui a la cocina

-Bella me hizo una rica pasta y sobro ¿Te gustaría?- Bree se paro y me siguió

-Edward de verdad esta bien ya con todo el susto de Sofí se me fue el hambre- la mire confundido, esta no parecía ser la Bree con la que trabajaba

-¿Tienes algo de beber? ¿Cerveza, vino?- dijo moviendo las manos

-Tengo vino- busque las copas, se me hacia de mala educación que bebiera sola, también saque una para Bella por si las dudas, serví el vino

-No tenia idea de que estabas comprometido ¿Así que va muy en serio?- pregunto tomando la copa y recargándose en la barra de la cocina

-Si la verdad paso hace poco por eso casi nadie sabe, y va lo mas en serio posible- afirme también dándole un trago a la copa

-¡Que lastima!- la mire confundido –Digo que lastima porque aun eres joven, ya sabes esos matrimonios jóvenes que terminan rotos yo solo decía para que no cometas un error- esta platica ya no era de mi agrado

-Tienes razón hay muchos que terminan en divorcio pero yo estoy seguro sobre Bella así que no me preocupa, vamos a la sala- regresamos al sillón, Bree se sentó a mi lado mirándome ¿coquetamente?

-¿No hay nada que te cambie de opinión?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente, recordé lo que dijo Bella que decía Alice ¿Confundible? Yo pensando que no le interesaba ya a Bree, retrocedí pero ella me siguió ¿Qué diablos? Cuando escuche la puerta del baño abrirse ¡Salvado! Rápido Bree se acomodó como si hubiera echo algo y fuera descubriera, Bella me miro confundida y yo le dedique una mirada que decía yo no hice nada, esperaba me entendería, después de eso camino con una sonrisa hacia nosotros, tenia un vestido muy lindo corto que la hacia ver aun mas hermosa

-Wow están tomando un rico vino sin mi- bromeo

-Saque una copa para ti amor ¿Te sirvo?- me dio un lindo beso –Tu siempre tan atento gracias-

**Bella POV**

¡Maldita zorra! Cálmate Bella es obvio que lo hace con la intensión de joderte la vida, no debes darle gusto Edward fue a la cocina y yo le sonreí sinicamente a Bree, buena idea esa de pedir vino ¡zorra!

-¿Am Breo? ¿Así era tu nombre?- dije fingiendo duda, ella me miro molesto ¡Punto para Bella!

-Es Bree- gruño –O si lo siento dime ¿Tu tienes un novio?- ya veraz maldita, sonreí

-No- dijo cortante

-Que lastima la verdad que Edward es todo un caballero es genial en TODO- tómala Bree, se atraganto con su vino en ese momento llego Edward y la miro preocupado

-¿Todo bien?- dejo de toser a los segundos –Si Ed no te preocupes- ¿Ed? ¿Quién se cree para llamarlo así? Rápido me recorrí a su lado para que Edward no quedara sentado con ella, me entrego mi copa y sin pensar le di un rápido trago que la dejo a la mitad, Edward me miraba asustado

-Estaba diciéndole a Breo que tengo un excelente novio-

-Bree es Bree- volvió a decir enojada, oculte mi risa, pasaron unos minutos donde la conversación se volvió sobre su trabajo y yo estaba callada, ¡maldita! mire mi copa enojada ¡genial tenia una idea!

-Amor tu sabes que eres el mejor doctor- dije alegremente moviendo la mano bruscamente donde tenia el vino y "por accidente" callo en Bree, pego un grito levantándose

-¡O lo siento tanto! Arruine tu muy pegada ropa- dije con sarcasmo, se acabó esa zorra se iba, Edward fue rápido por algo para limpiar

-¡Que te sucede eso no fue accidente!- me grito y me hice la ofendida

-Me estas diciendo mentirosa- fingí sentirme mal pero ella solo me miraba con odio

-Ed terminara dejándote no eres mas que una estúpida- dijo bajito para que el no escuchara, eso no lo soporte y tome el vino de Edward y se lo lance a la cara jaja eso si que era chistoso lo que no imagine fue que ella me manchara a mi

-¿Qué diablos?- dijo Edward pero lo ignore jalando el cabello de Bree –Auu estúpida me duele- grito agarrando también mi cabello

-Escucha muy bien tu zorrita Edward es MIO así que te recomiendo que te alejes de el- le gruñí Edward me jalo para separarme de Bree que me jalaba el cabello

-¡Ya basta! ¿Cuántos años tienen?- grito enojado Edward al instante nos separamos Bree estaba que echaba humo

-Yo me voy- dijo ofendida saliendo del departamento, me deje caer al sillón respirando para tranquilizarme

-¿Bella que fue todo eso?- dijo sentándose a mi lado tratando de limpiar el desastre, solo faltaba que me echara la culpa, me puse de pie tome la copa y fui a servirme mas vino ¡lo necesitaba!

-Ella es una maldita dijo que me dejarías y cosas así es una zorra estoy segura que todo lo planeo- grite enojada tomando de golpe el vino –Y tu vas y caís en su juego- ¡mas vino! Pero la mano de Edward me detuvo

-¡Ya deja de beber Isabella!- ¿Isabella? Lo mire enojada y sin pensar le empecé a tirar golpes leves me sentía tan frustrada enojada, Edward me sujeto fuertemente para detenerme dejándome pegada en el refrigerador

-Deja de golpearme Bella no te pongas así- no si era el alcohol pero me puse a llorar de repente

-Tu no me quieres me terminaras dejando- decía llorando aun golpeando, Edward me apretó mas

–Borracha dices muchas tonterías- estaba a punto de defenderme cuando sus labios me atacaron trate de empujarlo pero eso solo hizo que el me tomara mas fuerte profundizando el beso, no pude mas y le respondí con urgencia jale su cabello para tener un mejor angulo, sus labios se sentían como fuego, todo ardia. Su mano bajo a mi pierna para acariciarla cosa que me puso mas frenética pase mis manos por todo su pecho Edward me tenia acorralada en sus brazos, también comenzó a explorar mas ya no podía respirar así que baje a su cuello mordiendo y lambiendo, Edward gimió y jalo mis piernas a su cintura tomándome del piso me llevo a la barra de la cocina donde me sentó, saque su camisa con su ayuda y pude por fin tocar sus hermosos musculos Edward también compensaba a sacar mi vestido, baje un poco mis manos sintiendo su trasero gimiendo, entonces el se detuvo respirando agitadamente mirándome con lujuria

-Estas, estas borracha Bella- dijo agitado lo mire de mala gana ¿Qué hacia con ese ardor en mi cuerpo?

-No bésame- pedí atrayéndolo de nuevo a mi, pero el solo me dio un rápido beso y me tomo de las piernas subiéndome a su hombre, quede con la cabeza colgando

-¡Idiota bájeme de aquí!- ¿Yo lo ofendí? Maldito alcohol, Edward me ignoro y en esa posición me llevo al ¿Baño?

-¿Qué haces en el baño? Ya basta- grite

**Edward POV**

Nunca pensé mirar a Bella de esta manera, el alcohol si que la afectaba, yo como idiota que soy (como me decía ella) le había seguido el juego de los besos ahora tenia grandes problemas, me golpeaba las piernas para que la bajara, decidí que era mejor meterla al baño

-¿Qué haces en el baño? Ya basta- me grito, abrí la regadera fría y la solté empujándola al agua con cuidado, su cara era todo una confusión estaba enojada, confundida y tenia frio

-¿Ya estas mejor?- le dije calmado, ella me miro de mala gana y me jalo al agua mojándome todo, el agua fría me calo

-Si ya estoy mejor- dijo orgullosa, se miraba hermoso de esta manera sin pensar lo que hacia la bese, estábamos bajo el agua helada besándonos como dos locos, quite su vestido mojado y lo tire fuera, su ropa interior no cubría mucho mojada, la volví a acariciar y ella también comenzó a sacarme la ropa, cuando los dos nos encontramos solo en ropa interior moví el agua a caliente y deje de besarla solo abrazándola a mi, nos sentamos en la regadera respirando agitadamente

-Vas a terminar matándome- susurre pero no tuve respuesta voltee a ver a Bella se había quedado dormida, no pude evitar reírme, cerré el agua y la tome en brazos con una toalla

-Bella amor no puedes dormir así debes cambiarte- le dije despertándola

-Cámbiame tu- dijo moviéndose, suspire no podía cambiarla por dos motivos, el primero mucha tentación y el segundo ella no estaba en condiciones de ayudarme a mi, la medio sente en la cama

-En serio Bella ocupo que te pongas ropa ahorita vuelves a dormir- muy a su pesar se levanto saco lo primero que miro y comenzó a bajarse la ropa interior ¿Qué diablos? Rápido me voltee para darle privacidad aunque no le importaba a ella en estos momentos, cuando la escuche subirse a la cama volví a voltear, tome mi pijama la acomode bien y fui a darme un baño este dia había sido de locos.

**Bella POV**

¡Que dolor de cabeza! Me moví incomoda, cuando sentí algo suave ¿Dónde estaba? Abrí los ojos estaba en la cama, mi cabeza iba a matarme me moví buscando a Edward pero nada, cuando vi una nota sobre su almohada

**Tomatito lo siento tuve que ir a trabajar, llame a tu trabajo y les dije que estabas enferma para que descanses deje unas pastillas en la cocina, que te mejores te quiero Edward.**

¡Diablooos! Recuerdos de la noche pasada me llegaron ¿Edward no estaba enojado? En serio me había portado como una adolescente, suspire, me di un baño y tome las pastillas. No me sentía nada bien así que después de eso fui a darme otra siesta.

**Edward POV**

Había evitado a Bree todo el día, no sabia que decir por el problema de ayer y estaba seguro que Bella no me quería cerca de nuevo de ella y honestamente no tenia ganas de volverla hacer enojar, aunque eso besos si valían la pena pero quería estar con ella en un momento especial y que ella estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. Estaba planeando que todo fuera en Nueva York si ella quería le pediría que viviéramos allá, nos casáramos pronto y fuera mía en todos los sentidos, Alice me podía ayudar a planear la noche ¡Alice! Algo culpable saque mi celular y marque su numero

-Edward ¿Te equivocaste de numero?- dijo triste

-No Alice contigo quería hablar, lamento haber sido grosero solo no quiero que nada dañe mi relación con Bella-

-Lo siento tanto, yo quiero a Bella para cuñada no pienses mal pero lo olvide, anoche Bree me llamo llorando esta muy triste porque dice que hubo un problema en tu casa, estaba avergonzada pero se sentía muy celosa-

-Alice ya vas a meterte otra vez- gruñí

-Ya lo siento solo no la evites y escúchala y por otra parte gracias por perdonarme hermanito no lo volveré a hacer-

-Eso espero duende, tengo una noticia que les daré a todos cuando vaya a Nueva York, te diré pero es secreto-

-Si- grito

-Le pedí a Bella que se case conmigo, planeo que vivamos allá- tuve que alegarme el teléfono por los gritos de Alice

-¡Esoo es genial! Luego vivirás de nuevo aquí o Edward ya faltaba poco para conocerla- decía emocionada

-No le digas a mamá aun, ¿Me harías un favor?-

-Sip-

-Puedes arreglar mi departamento, no se como se encuentra nos quedaremos allí-

-Yo me encargo ¿Romántico?-

-Jaja eso aun no Alice solo mirar si esta en buenas condiciones-

No se cuanto tiempo hable con Alice hasta que tocaron la puerta -Alice debo irme- colgué

-Adelante- Entro Bree tímidamente mirándome con tristeza

-¿Podemos a hablar?- suspire –Si siéntate-

-Edward lo siento tanto estoy tan apenada por lo que hice, yo no sabia antes que tenias a Bella y te quería para mi actué estúpidamente- dijo mirando hacia abajo

-Bueno Bree realmente a mi no debes la disculpa si no a Bella, esta bien pero no puedo dejar pasar esto de nuevo Bella es y será siempre la mujer de mi vida-

-Si solo no quiero perder tu amistad- asentí y salimos a una operación.

**Bella POV**

Ya había pasado cinco días desde mi hermoso show borracha, por suerte Edward no se había molestado, me dijo algo sobre Bree pero lo calle diciendo que por mi sano juicio no dijera nada mas, estábamos a un día de irnos a Nueva York ¡Si Nueva York! Jamás en mi inútil vida pensé ir pero Edward me quería presentar a su familia como su prometida, andaba muy nervioso sentía que algo me ocultaba. Por otra parte Charlie consiguió el trabajo en el hospital de guardia le dimos mas dinero diciéndole que era la ultima vez, ya tenia su trabajo podía pagar ya solo, fuera de eso no quedamos como hija y papá nada de contacto por su parte y eso me dolía mucho, le había avisado a mi nana que iba a ir con Edward a conocer a su familia estaba muy feliz

-Tomatito ¿Ya terminaste las maletas?- me dijo Edward burlón me había quedado distraída pensando

-Me falta solo unas cosas- Edward me tomo de la cintura acercándome para darme un tierno beso

-Bella este viaje va a cambiar nuestras vidas, sabes que pase lo que pase te amo- me estremecí ¿Cambiar nuestras vidas? Un momento él dijo esas dos palabras ¡Te amo! Lo mire sorprendida

-Yo yo también te amo- tartamudee Edward sonrió y volvió a besarme.

Aquí estaba muerta de miedo a punto de subirme a un avión

-Bella no se va a caer son mus seguros preciosa- me decía con ánimos

-Nunca sabes aparte dios mejor me quedo- dije asustada, Edward solo se rio

-No te burles de mi- gruñí, el solo beso mi cabeza –Anda amor deja de hacer show ¿Quieres vino?- jaja que chistoso en estos momentos el sarcasmo era bueno, le pegue levente en el hombro

-Pasajeros del vuelo 103 destino a Nueva York favor de abordar- temblé un poco pero me puse de pie, aquí vamos.

* * *

**Twilgther:** _Aww muchas gracias :D creo que es lo mas bonito que me han dicho desde que escribo aquí, que gusto que te hice reír, sobre cada cuanto actualizo la verdad no tengo bien el tiempo o: pero por lo general cad días ahorita estoy de vacaciones y no tengo mucho que hacer :p Si es una lastima lo de robsten pero tenemos a Ed y Bella, wow en serio muchas gracias por tus palabras, que mal que salgas como anónimo prácticamente, espero pronto saber mas de ti gracias (:_

**Klary Alice:**_ Hola! Gracias por tu review, jaja te regalaría un Edward pero primero ocupo uno yo :c pero ni modo tenemos que compartir, ya escuche la canción esta bonita creo que si la voy a usar tratare de darte crédito por eso :p sobre tu idea es muy buena, Escribes? espero que si porque se ve que tienes buena imaginación, igual si tienes historias luego paso a leer (: la verdad me gusto eso pero ya tengo la idea del anillo cuando se lo dará, Edward lo hará diferente (jaja no culpo a lo que crea mi cabeza) sobre lo otro ow nunca he escrito cosas tan románticas pero no quiero decepcionar a nadie así que voy a trabajar en eso espero sacar algo lindo, muchas gracias por darme ideas tratare de tomar unas cosas, te recibo el abrazo tipo Alice, es de lo mejores (: nos leemos pronto :D_

**Cullen forever:** _La llamada fue a su mejor amigo Jasper, gracias por tu review, igual quiero un Edward jeje gracias :D_

**Mv1824:**_ Muchas gracias por leerla, sobre lo cada cuanto actualizo no tengo como que bien asegurado el tiempo pero por lo general cad días, gracias (:_

**SalmitaCullen:** _Jaja muchas gracias por todos los reviews es verdad ya estaba un poco abandonada :p que bueno que te gusta, gracias :D_

**Lamd n2: **_Gracias! Voy a tratar de actualizar cad días, jaja espero te siga gustando lo que viene, gracias (:_


	13. Nueva York

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer pero todo la historia es mía(:

* * *

_Gracias por seguir la historia ya capitulo 13 o: jaja en este capitulo me puse a investigar mucho de Nueva York espero les guste, trate de darle romanticismo pero también que conozcan mas de la ciudad, aquí también por fin conocen a la familia de Edward :D Creo que es el capitulo mas largo que e hecho, gracias \(*_*)/_

_**Klary Alice:** Jaja bueno gracias por compartir :p Ya mire una de tus historias, me gustan solo que te dejan picada queriendo mas ): En el siguiente capitulo usare la canción que me dijiste gracias, besos :D_

_**Twilgther:** Que bueno que te sigo haciendo reír :D Gracias que bueno que te gusto la ciudad ya que este capitulo hablo mucho de ella, también gracias por leer mis one shot, me encanta el apodo? Que me pusiste :D te diré linda lectora? Eso esta bien? Jeje espero que si, gracias nos leemos pronto (:_

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Nueva York**

**Bella POV**

-Pasajeros al vuelo 103 destino Nueva York favor de abordar- aquí vamos pensé.

Edward me ayudo a ponerme de pie entrelazando nuestros dedos, caminamos en silencio al avión

-¿Quieres sentarte junto a la ventana tomatito?- ¿Quería? No definitivamente no

-No estoy bien del otro lado- dije nerviosa y Edward rio –Oye es mi primera vez en una de estas cosas asesinas-

-Jaja Bella esto no es asesino ¿Tu crees que si lo fuera te subiría? Después de la primera vez te gusta- me guiño el ojo coqueto, quería protestar pero había dicho algo muy lindo, solo sentí mis mejillas arder, nos sentamos esperando a que el avión saliera pensarlo me daban ganas de salir corriendo, una de las encargadas del servicio del avión se acercó a nosotros

-Disculpen ya vamos a despegar abrochen sus cinturones- dijo yendo a avisar a los demás, ahora si comencé a temblar tome el cinturón y lo abroche asegurándome que estuviera bien cerrado

-Amor solo son dos horas y media no es tanto- Edward volvió a tomar mi mano y me dio un beso en la cabeza –puedes calmarte- me susurro haciéndome estremecer ¿Cómo lograba hacerme sentir así? Le dedique una sonrisa forzada a lo que él se rio y me atrajo para darme un lindo beso, sus labios carnosos siempre sabían tan dulces, su lengua acariciaba mi labio lentamente torturándome, eso si que se disfrutaba cuando escuche el ruido del avión rápido me aleje de Edward asustada, el avión ya estaba avanzando

-No puedo creer que me dejaras así mientras te beso, estoy herido- dijo mirándome con cara de bebe

-Lo siento- fue todo lo que dije y me aferre a mi asiento, me asome a la ventana y todo comenzaba a verse rápido cuando mire que ya no estábamos en tierra apreté fuertemente el brazo de Edward

-Au Bella me entierras tus uñas- lo mire avergonzada y lo apreté menos fuerte, de repente lo que miraba era la ciudad y el mar

-Mira amor esta vista es estupenda ¿Segura que no quieres que te cambie de lugar?- había cambiado de opinión ahora todo se miraba perfecto, nos cambiamos de lugar y me quede concentrada mirando la ventana, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero ahora miraba puras nubes

-¿Ya vas a hacerle caso a tu prometió?- deje de mirar la ventana para prestarle atención a Edward

-Tu eras quien decía que disfrutara- le dije burlona acercándome a sus labios. Dos horas después estábamos aterrizando en Nueva York, era increíble todo se miraba enorme, desde el cielo pude apreciar que esta ciudad era tal como la describían

-Wow no se como pudiste dejar esta ciudad para ir a Chicago-

-Si no hubiera ido jamás te hubiera encontrado así que hice lo correcto- le sonreí sintiendo tanto amor, todo lo que decía

-Yo también estoy feliz de que me hallas encontrado- bajamos del avión, sentí un poco de mareo al estar en tierra de nuevo, tomamos las maletas y Edward consiguió un taxi se me hizo extraño pensé que su familia nos recibiría ¿No les agrado?

-Edward ¿Qué pasa si no le agrado a tu familia?- voltio a verme

-Eso imposible Bella ellos ya te adoran y eso que aun no te conocen, aparte quien podría odiarte-

-Siempre encuentras algo perfecto que decir te amo- dije sonrojada –también te amo tomatito- me abrazo y unió nuestras manos todo el camino

-Bella mi familia no sabe que ya llegamos quiero darles las sorpresa en la cena de esta noche, así que ahorita vamos a mi departamento para instalarnos y descansar del vuelo-

-¿Tu departamento?- Edward parecía tener mas dinero de lo que imaginaba

-Si la verdad es mas lujoso que el de Chicago, es perfecto- suspire asombrada, me voltee a mirar por la ventana, la ciudad era enorme con tantos edificios, muchos arboles

-Me encanta este lugar- Edward jugo con mis dedos –Me encanta que te encante este lugar- unos minutos después el carro se detuvo ¿Ya habíamos llegado? Me asome a mirar y literalmente me quede con la boca abierta no exageraba cuando decía que era mas lujoso, estaba echo como con espejos ya que se reflejaba todo y con color gris

-¿Aa aquí es?- dije trabada, Edward se rio y pago el taxi, nos bajamos y tomamos las maletas, me sentía tan fuera de lugar con esta ropa en esta ciudad, entramos al lobby

-El primer edificio es hotel y el otro es de departamentos pero tenemos que llegar primero aquí para informales- el suelo era de mármol y las paredes estaban decoradas muy modernas, había mucha gente por aquí y por allá, por suerte no tuvimos que hacer mucha fila para informarles

-El departamento 7, podrían llevar las maletas por favor- dejamos las maletas en la recepción, volvimos a salir del edificio para ir al que era de los departamentos, era igual de lujoso solo que los colores eran cremas

-Bueno al igual que allá tenemos alberca, gimnasio pero también hay una cancha de tenis todo aquí en el primer piso- yo escuchaba con atención observando todo a mi alrededor era fantástico subimos al elevador, tenia alfombra y las paredes de espejos, al verme me di lastima

-Y todo el piso 7 nos pertenece señorita así que disfrute- me dijo riendo

-Simplemente wow no sé que decir- entramos, la puerta era de color negro se miraba muy fina, Edward saco una llave -Casi lo olvidaba saque una para ti- me entrego una llave, abrió la puerta, al entrar tenia la vista de una hermosa sala el sillón mas grande era blanco decorado con cojines cafés tenia una mesa en el centro color crema y dos sillones individuales color crema como la mesa, una televisión plasma mas grande que la del otro departamento, el suelo era de madera muy bonito y había una alfombra café que cubría casi toda la sala, después mire a la cocina esta decorada con negro y color crema tenia una barra muy bonita y grande, la mesa negra para seis personas y una ventana enorme con vista a Nueva York

-No creí ver nada mejor que tu departamento en Chicago y ahora me traes aquí, no puedo imaginar la casa de tus padres- me estremecí ¿Cómo me iba a vestir?

-Deja te enseño la habitación aunque tenemos una extra- al decir eso Edward se ¿Sonrojo? Entramos a la habitación, ya no sabia como reaccionar era grande con una cama matrimonial de madera con una colcha blanca y cojines cafés los muebles también eran de madera había unos cuadros colgados contaba con una venta de la mitad de grande que el cuarto con también una hermosa vista, una alfombra blanca muy larga

-Creo que voy a dormir como princesa- bromee

-Que bueno que te gusta amor ya que esta es la que considero mi casa- le sonreí y fuimos a la otra habitación solo había unos muebles con una cama decorada con negro y blanco era mas sencilla pero bonita, el baño si que me dejo boca abierta era igual de grande que el cuarto de invitados con una tina negra que parecía una mini alberca

-Definitivamente debo probar esa tina- salimos de allí y fuimos a la sala cuando tocaron la puerta ¿Ya tan rápido visitas? Edward se paro y fue a abrir era el servicio con nuestras maletas, las dejaron en nuestra habitación

-¿Tienes hambre, sueño?- me pregunto tiernamente

-Estoy bien tenias razón no fue tan largo el viaje- me abrace el –me gustaría conocer mas de Nueva York- nos quedaríamos hasta después de año nuevo, faltaban dos días para navidad la había dejado un regalo a mi nana y a su hija, a Charlie solo se lo mande no quería verlo. Edward había juntado nuestro dinero en una cuenta pero era completamente injusto porque sabia que el tenia mas que yo

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?- lo mire emocionada

-Eso estaría estupendo- el clima no era tan cálido ya que estábamos en diciembre Edward comento que con suerte nevaría ¡nunca había visto nieve! Antes de salir tomamos un abrigo

-Te puedo llevar al Times Square o a Central park ¿Qué prefieres o algo en especial?- pregunto mientras bajamos al estacionamiento dijo que aquí tenia un carro

-Definitivamente quiero conocer Central park- dije emocionada, su carro era al igual un volvo pero este era negro y mas grande, me gustaba

-Así que el volvo sobre todas las cosas- bromee

-Así es cariño menos sobre ti- me robo un beso rápido y abrió la puerta del carro para mi, lo mire sonrojada y subí, como antes me perdí mirando la ciudad el tiempo se me fue rápido y cuando lo note ya estábamos llegando al parque había demasiada gente, supongo mas por las fechas

-¡O dios vamos a ver la bola caer en año nuevo!- dije de repente emocionada no lo había pensado, Edward solo rio y me ayudo a bajar como todo un caballero, todo lo que miraba frente a mi era verde, no exageraba había una enorme vegetación

-Bueno de lo poco que recuerdo porque era muy pequeño cuando vine es que hay varios lagos y una pista de patinaje- me decía Edward mientras comenzábamos a caminar entre toda la gente, había muchos monumentos, bancas. Edward me llevo por un sendero muy hermoso me tomo de la mano y me junto un poco mas a él, me sentía como en un sueño caminando aquí junto a mi príncipe.

**Edward POV**

Ya había estado antes aquí pero ahora no se comparaba teniendo a Bella a mi lado, se miraba muy feliz me daba gusto saber que le encantaba la ciudad solo esperaba que le gustara vivir aquí, aun estaba pensando bien donde pedirle matrimonio formalmente quería hacerlo mañana para que el día de navidad ya tuviera el anillo en su mano

-Te amo- le susurre en un impulso al oído, sentí como se estremeció y voltio a verme sonrojada dejando de caminar

-Yo también gracias por esto- se acercó y me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, me puse a su altura para capturar bien sus labios, aquí estábamos en medio de uno de los parques mas famosos besándonos sin importar todo la gente a nuestro alrededor, no se cuanto paso pero solo seguí disfrutando de sus labios cuando nos separamos Bella saco su celular y tomo unas fotos de los dos en una le di un beso en la mejilla y mi favorita uno donde nos besábamos, seguimos caminando la verdad sin saber a donde íbamos pero para mi sorpresa salimos a la pista de patinaje, una sonrisa me escapo

-Tomatito hoy vas a aprender a patinar- dije jalándola a la pista emocionado, ella me miraba un poco asustada

-Edward soy demasiado torpe para esto, que tal si tu vas y yo miro- dijo sonrojada

-Para nada yo te cuido- logre convencerla, nos pusimos los patines y la ayudo a entrar a la pista de hielo, no era tan fácil pero si podía mantenerme bien aunque Bella si que estaba teniendo problemas

-Amor deja de ponerte así si no te sueltas no puedo ayudarte- le dije medio en regaño ella me ignoraba y miraba al piso asustada, la jale un poco del brazo haciendo que se moviera rápido se espanto y termino en el suelo ¡ups! Pero no pude evitar reírme

-Jaja Bella por ponerte así te caíste ¿estas bien?- ella me miro enojada me estiro su mano para que la ayudara

-El hielo no es muy cómodo- gruño aun a pesar de sus regaños la tome de la cintura y la jale a patinar conmigo, ya comenzaba a soltarse y pronto solo tuve que tomarla de una mano ya se sentía mas segura, fue algo muy divertido una nueva experiencia para las dos compartir cosas así.

Después de una hora pasada nos salimos de la pista, quería aun conocer lo demás y necesitábamos tiempo, ya teníamos un poco de hambre así que compramos cosas de las que venden en los carritos y seguimos con nuestro camino, cuando llegamos a uno de los lagos nos sentamos a comer con la vista a el, la tarde se nos fue muy pronto la habíamos pasado genial pero teníamos que arregláramos para ir con mi familia, le prometí a Bella que en estos días que estuviéramos aquí la llevaría a conocer mas, ya en el departamento tomamos una ducha por separado claro, Bella estaba muy nerviosa le dije que todo estaría bien, para mi esto era importante

-Amor ¿te falta mucho?- dije desde la sala, en eso Bella salió hermosa con un vestido corto perfecto para la ocasión era color crema con un listón negro debajo de sus pechos quedaba suelto al final, rápido me puse de pie

-Te ves perfecta ¿Acaso buscas novio en Nueva York?- ella se sonrojo

-No ya tengo mi prometido solo quiero verme bien para el y su familia- su cabello lo dejo suelto pero se hizo bucles y tenia un broche, la tome de la mano y la guie, yo solo me puso un traje no tan formal azul marino, la casa de mi padres quedaba a 15 minutos sabia que hoy era día que se juntaban, siempre dos días antes de navidad hacían una cena para planear que traía cada quien, hacían una enorme fiesta, Bella no hablo se la paso mirando la ciudad ahora de noche, entonces me llego la idea ¡tenia el lugar perfecto para pedirle matrimonio! Sabía que seria complicado y algo caro pero por ella haría todo, tenia que pedirle a Alice que me ayudara un poco para que no sospechara.

**Bella POV**

La cuidad estaba tan iluminada de noche, era tan hermosa. Edward detuvo el carro y me quede mirando hacia afuera, si cuando pensé que la casa ¿Casa? No mansión de sus padres seria mas lujosa no me equivocaba, tenia un enorme jardín, estaba muy iluminada era color blanca parecía de película, Edward me abrió la puerta

-¿Qué opinas?-

-Siento que estoy soñando aun con todo esto porque nunca dijiste que eras tan rico- el me miro con burla

-Bella yo no soy rico mis padres si es diferente- me guiño el ojo y me guio a la casa, estaba temblando no encajaba aquí, Edward lo noto y tomo mas fuerte mi mano, toco el timbre se escucharon voces adentro, una risa y alcance a distinguir un grito que decía "quien será creo que es la amante de papá" no pude evitar soltar una risa por ese comentario ¿todos se tenían tantas confianza?

-Amor no estés nerviosa no sabes que importante es para mi mostrarte este lado de mi vida- me sonroje, Edward era mas de lo que imaginaba le di rápido un beso corto, cuando escuche los pasos de alguien acercándose y mire como se abría la puerta lentamente cuando de repente la jalaron dando un grito ¿Qué paso?

-Aaa Edward ¡O dios! ¿Qué haces aquí? No que alegría aaa te extrañe- decía ¿Alice? Saltando, gritando –Chicos a que no saben quien esta aquí aaa- gritaba -¿Ella es Bella? Es hermosa Ed- dijo tantas cosas y supuse que si era Alice, era mas pequeña que yo pero pude mirar que usaba unos tacones de muerte tenia el cabello corto color café oscuro era muy linda con ojos verdes pero no tanto como los de mi Edward y vestía élegamente un vestido

-Jaja cálmate- le dijo Edward riendo y sin mas ella le salto abrazándolo ni así soltó mi mano, Alice luego se separo y me abrazo a mi me quedo un momento sin saber que hacer, luego al reaccionar le respondí el abrazo –Eres perfecta para Edward- me susurro al oído y se alejo

-Aw ella se sonroja Edward es adorable, que buena sorpresa nos diste- nos jalo a la casa ¿Cómo tenia tanta fuerza? La casa era todo un lujo, con mucha decoración al entrar mas adelante estaba la sala donde había muchas personas, todos miraban con curiosidad hacia nosotros, una mujer se levanto rápido

-¡O si es mi hijo!- dijo corriendo hacia Edward de pronto la casa se lleno de "Edward" "¿Quien es ella?" "Wow" la mujer que se acerco era hermosa tenia los mismos ojos que Edward y el cabello café mas claro que el de Edward también parecía modelo, lo abrazo con alegría y Edward se miraba igual de feliz

-¡Mamá si que me has extrañado!- dijo bromeando Edward ella se alejó y lo lleno de besos fue tan tierno ver como se sonrojaba Edward me reí de la escena y al parecer ella se percato de mi, me miro unos segundos y luego su cara se ilumino como si entendería, si ya me encontraba sonrojada, miro de nuevo a Edward

-¿Quién es esta hermosa mujer Edward?- decía con las cejas alzadas

-Mamá ella es Bella mi prometida, Bella esta hermosa mujer es mi madre Esme- estire la mano para saludarla apenada pero ella me jalo a sus brazos

-Tonterías nada de formalismos, sabia que mi niño estaba enamorado lo presentía, eres preciosa bienvenida a la familia- su mamá era tan linda le respondí con alegría

-Muchas gracias Esme tenia muchas ganas de conocerlos Edward me hablo mucho de ustedes- se separo para darme un beso

-Pero pasen siéntense-

-¿Cómo que se siéntense mamá? Si no a saludado al hermano favorito, Eddie ya no es soltero wow como crecen tan rápido- un hombre mas alto que Edward con cabello café oscuro y ojos azules se acercó supuse Emmett era tan como Edward decía me reí, tomo a Edward en un fuerte abrazo

-Emmett detente me lastimas- gruño Edward él se separo riendo –así me tratas después de tanto tiempo- hizo como si se limpio una lagrima imaginaria y voltio a verme, desde que había entrado a la casa mi cara no dejaba de arder

-¿Bella? Mucho gusto yo soy el hermano favorito de Eddie no se como lo aguantas pero bienvenida- no esperaba que Emmett me tomara del suelo en un abrazo, demasiado fuerte quise abrazar pero me fue imposible

-Suéltala ya la asfixias- dijo enojado Edward, Emmett hizo un sonido de sorpresa y se alejo

-Mucho gusto Emmett, Edward me hablo mucho de ti- dije sonriendo con pena el rápido voltio a ver a los demás –Aw la prometida de Eddie se sonroja como cuando él era bebe- todos rieron

-Deja de llamarme Eddie y cállate- dijo mandándole una mirada asesina, después de eso caminamos a un sillón desocupado pero Edward me detuvo

-Papá quiero presentarte a Bella mi prometida- un señor de cabello rubio de la estatura de Edward se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotros estaba serio ¿Eso era malo?

-Debo decir hijo que estoy un poco herido porque no nos contaste antes- después de eso una sonrisa salió de sus labios –pero estoy muy feliz- le dio un abrazo a Edward y luego se voltio conmigo, ya entendía porque Edward era tan guapo

-Bienvenida Bella- me abrazo rápido, era el menos hiperactivo al parecer, nos sentamos y la sala se lleno de platicas

-Aa Bella este es mi Jasper- me llamo Alice estirando el brazo de un hombre rubio a su lado de ojos azules –Mucho gusto Bella, Edward me hablo de ti- dijo estirando la mano a mi, le respondí el gesto apenada ¿Edward le hablo de mi?

-A si pues esta es MI Rose- dijo Emmett casi empujando a la rubia de su lado, parecía una modelo me sentía tan horrible aquí, Rosalie me miro apenada por el comportamiento de Emmett y se acercó a darme un abrazo

-Bienvenida Bella es bueno ver que Edward ya no estará solo- regreso a su lugar, todos comenzaron a contar anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños, yo solo me reía en verdad eran muy chistosas

-Dejen de avergonzarme frente a Bella- dijo apenado Edward

-O Edward a ella le gusta, pero tienes razón quiero saber mas de ustedes ¿Cuál es la historia?- pregunto Esme, me quede sin decir nada ¿La historia? Era terrible todo lo que paso, sentía que ellos al saber la verdad me apartarían, todos nos miraban atentamente, Edward apretó mas mi mano

-Bueno la verdad que Bella a pasado por cosas muy difíciles para mi suerte la encontré y creo que le he ayudado a llevar mejor sus problemas, fue casi amor a primera no lo se nunca me había interesado en nadie antes, le compartí mi departamento y las cosas se fueron dando por alguna extraña razón ella siente lo mismo que yo y aquí esta conociéndolos a usted- explico sin muchos detalles Edward se me hizo muy lindo lo que dijo

-Eso es muy lindo hijo todo un caballero como siempre- dijo orgullosa Esme –¡O dios casi lo olvido! A cenar- todos nos fuimos al comedor que era también muy grande y hermoso, me senté con Edward de lado derecho y del izquierdo Alice, fue agradable ver la convivencia de su familia y las bromas que hacia Emmett

-¿Hijo quieres que les prepara una habitación?-

-No gracias mamá nos vamos a quedar en mi departamento- sonrió y siguió comiendo, pude jurar ver algunas miradas picaras

-Solos no pobre Bella- dijo de repente Emmett, sentí como se acumulada la sangre en mi cabeza

-No Emmett yo no soy como tu- con eso lo callo y todos reímos, después de la cena volvimos a la sala para ponernos de acuerdo de que traer el día de navidad, Edward me dijo que ahorita venia y se llevo a Alice, Esme al percatarse se acercó a mi y me saco platica alegremente.

**Edward POV**

Estábamos planeando que traer para el día de navidad pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de entregarle el anillo a Bella

-Amor ahora vuelvo- me pare y toco el hombro de Alice y le señale con el dedo que me siguiera, rápido fue tras de mi

-Duende tengo una idea pero ocupo de tu ayuda-

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo aplaudiendo

-Aun no le entrego el anillo a Bella y quiero hacerlo de una manera especial aunque es algo complicado pero quiero que sea mañana ¿Puedes encargarte de algunas cosas?-

-Wow que lindo Edward claro que si- le explique a Alice donde y como quería que fuera, estaba fascinada con mi idea así que supuse también le gustaría a Bella

-Mañana que hagamos las compras de los regalos la voy a llevar ¿También puedes decorar el departamento? Ya sé que pido mucho pero um tu sabes- dije avergonzado

-Cochino aun no te casas pero esta bien- dijo bromeando, volvimos con los demás aunque Bella me miro sospechosamente solo le sonreí y me uní a la platica de mi padre, cuando se hizo tarde nos despedimos prometiendo que estaríamos aquí a hora para la fiesta de navidad.

-¿Entonces que opinas de mi familia?- le dije a Bella ya nos encontrábamos acostados mirando la televisión, había extrañado esta cama

-Es estupenda, tan unida, es como la familia que todos desean- le sonreí, me daba gusto saber que ella pensaba así

-Pronto también será tu familia Bella- le dije orgulloso ella se sonrojo y me dio un tierno beso, me separe antes de que subiera de intensidad

-Sera mejor que duérmanos mañana será un día interesante- estaba nervioso por todo

-Si tienes razón te amo buenas noches- dijo acomodándose –yo también te amo descansa- la abrace a mi, esperaba con ansias que fuera mañana.

* * *

_**Ya el siguiente capitulo pasara lo que muchas me pidieron, nos leemos pronto**_** :D**__


	14. Una promesa, para siempre

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer pero todo la historia es mía (:

* * *

En primera Gracias! Ya aquí esta por fin este capitulo, gracias Klary por tus ideas aquí puse la canción que me recomendaste (: Espero les guste \(*_*)/

**Hikaryzz:** Aquí esta el capitulo lo subí mas pronto como me pediste (:

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Una promesa, para siempre**

**Edward POV**

Me desperté y salí de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido, Bella dormía como un ángel con una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios, tome mi celular y corrí a la sala cerrando la puerta de la habitación marque el número de Alice

-Oye Alice ¿Ya averiguaste algo?- susurre

-No puedo creer que tuviera que madrugar por tu culpa- gruño –pero si ya lo investigue y si se puede ¡me debes dinero! Aun no esta listo pero ya en unas horas- suspire aliviado

-Perfecto te adoro duende, después te pago-

-La verdad que es muy romántico, Bella te va a querer mas jaja- eso esperaba que a Bella le gustara

-Si ojala ya debo irme gracias adiós- deje el celular, fui a la cocina e hice un desayuno improvisado nunca había sido bueno en la cocina pero quería que desde la mañana Bella estuviera feliz, no quería que olvidara este día, acomode el desayuno en la mesa para que se viera elegante y fui a despertar a Bella.

**Bella POV**

Estaba teniendo un lindo sueño donde yo estaba vestida de novia, me miraba en el espejo y sonreía, cuando sentí unas leves caricias tiernas por mi cara

-Um- deje salir un sonido de mis labios, se sentía muy bien

-Bella tomatito despierta- escuche decir a un dios, me moví tratando de alcanzar al dios entonces sentí unos labios sobre los míos, feliz conteste el beso

-Amor- susurro abrí los ojos molesta porque había dejado de besarme, al darme cuenta de todo me sonroje

-Lo siento estaba soñando- dije mirando a Edward que estaba frente a la cama riéndose

-Esta bien preciosa te he preparado el desayuno- lo mire sorprendida ¿Tenia que ser siempre tan perfecto? Me ayudo a levantarme de la cama pero antes de que me llevara a la cocina lo acerque a mi y lo aprese con mis brazos para besarlo con amor, me respondió de inmediato, mordí levemente su labio inferior disfrutando

-Mm amor debemos desayunar- se alejó dejando besitos en mi boca de mala gana acepte y fuimos a la cocina, la mesa ya estaba servida y se miraba muy rico

-Te encanta sorprenderme, gracias- nos sentamos a comer, aunque era algo sencillo le había quedado bien

-¿Te gustaría ir a comprar los regalos cerca del Times Square? Así conoces también- sugirió, estaba segura que las tiendas serian muy caras pero eran regalos para su familia no podía darles cualquier cosa, antes de venir le había comprado un maletín de doctor y un portarretratos con una foto de nosotros lo había escondido entre las maletas

-Me parece bien- después de desayunar fui a darme un baño, me puse algo simple pero calientito parecía que pronto iba a nevar ¡seria fabuloso! Edward también ya estaba listo se miraba muy guapo a pesar de traer ropa gruesa, no se por qué hoy tenia una mirada extraña como ¿Esperando algo?

Salimos del departamento, la ciudad de Nueva York ya estaba muy despierta a pesar que era temprano, me gustaba solo el trafico no era muy divertido, tardamos varios minutos en llegar hasta el Times Square había demasiadas tiendas al igual que gente

-Todavía es mejor de noche, en año nuevo voy a traerte- me dijo Edward, fue difícil encontrar un estacionamiento pero Edward podía con todo, me ayudo a bajar tomando mi mano fuertemente

-No quiero que te me pierdas- dijo riendo, yo lo mire enojada no era una niña pequeña

-Igual termino perdida en Nueva York para tu alivio- le saque la lengua caminando ya había soltado su mano, Edward me alcanzo rápidamente y me jalo a sus brazos

-Prometida preciosa puedes dejar de huir de mi, no te das cuenta que sin ti me muero- dijo dramáticamente pero aun así se miraba tierno

-Creo que esta cuidad te afecta amor- lo acerque a mi para besarlo con un poco mas de emoción que pensé, el también movía sus labios contra los míos con alegría, rozando su lengua por mis labios, abrí mi boca para poder jugar con su lengua, estuvimos un buen rato solo besándonos hasta que nos falto aire y nos alejamos avergonzados, cada vez quería mas de él y no sabia si decirle, caminamos por las calles era increíble el tamaño de los edificios, todos los letreros que habían, tiendas

-Tomatito a la tienda que tu quieras ir yo te sigo-.

Me dolían ya un poco los pies de tanto caminar, pero ¿Quién se perdería esta oportunidad? Ya teníamos varias bolsas solo nos faltaban el regalo para su padre, a Alice le compramos mucha ropa de moda, a Jasper decoración para su carro Edward dijo que adoraba su carro al igual que el, a Emmett le compramos un balón de futbol americano de colección, a Rosalie zapatos y a Esme un libro de recetas con unas vajillas plateadas.

Edward había desaparecido sabia que fue a comprar mi regalo aunque le dije que no era necesario, seguí buscando algo para su padre al final también tome ropa para el a los minutos se me unió Edward con una sonrisa, terminamos de comprar y salimos a la calle a explorar mas

-¿Tienes hambre Bella?- me pregunto Edward

-La verdad que si caminar da hambre- Edward sonrió como si le hubiera dado una buena notica, regresamos al carro guardamos los regalos y nos fuimos

-¿Vamos al departamento?-

-No- dijo cortante riendo

-¿Entonces vamos a?-

-Sorpresa- voltio y me saco la lengua para seguir manejando, lo mire confundida. Llevamos ya más de 15 minutos y aun nada

-¿Ya dime a donde vamos?- dije desesperada

-Ya pronto tomatito- de repente Edward se estaciono mire a mi alrededor pero no mire ningún restaurante –Lo siento de aquí en adelante no puedes ver- saco una venda de su pantalón

-¿Qué?- estaba confundida

-Es parte de la sorpresa preciosa- me amarro la venda en los ojos y quede en completa oscuridad, escuche el carro andar de nuevo

-¿Vas a tirarme al mar verdad?- solo escuche su risa. Minutos después volvió a estacionar el carro, oí que cerraron la puerta y luego abrió la puerta mía sentí su mano tomando la mía

-Tomatito te voy a guiar- salí del carro tomada fuertemente de Edward, escuchaba a la gente, había mucho ruido, adivine que estábamos cerca del mar

-¡O dios de verdad me vas a tirar!-

-No Bella vamos a subir a un barco-

-¿Un barco? ¿Es broma?- Edward me giro y siguió caminando –No Bella es parte de la sorpresa lamento que no puedas ver- estaba casi sudando del miedo pero Edward me subió al barco sin impórtale mis ruegos, sentía el movimientos del barco y la brisa del mar, era agradable pero no podía mirar

-¿Todo bien tomatito?-

-Es un poco aburrido no ver- dije con pucheros

-¿Te entretengo?-

-Por favor- sentí las manos de Edward en mi cara y unió nuestros labios, el resto del camino estuve muy entretenida con los labios de Edward y sus tiernas caricias.

-Ya llegamos pronto te quitare la venda- no tenia idea de donde estábamos y ni porque me subió a un barco, me ayudo a bajar escuchaba muchos sonidos, voces, el mar

-Todo listo Ed- dijo ¿Alice? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Gracias Alice adiós- escuche que se despidió

-¿Qué hacia Alice aquí?- dije confundida –Shh ya pronto amor- me guio de nuevo, ya tenia como una hora con esta venda era demasiado

-Listo- me susurro al oído y sentí como quitaba la venda, en cuanto pude abrir los ojos sentí que iba a desmayarme frente a mi estaba la estatua de la libertad pero eso no era todo, había una mesa para dos personas en medio de la isla donde se encontraba la estatua, gente pasaba y se quedaba mirando curiosos, la mesa estaba decorada romántica, con globos de corazones a los lados ¿Cómo logro hacer esto, aquí? Colgando de la estatua había un enorme letrero que decía "¿Te casarías conmigo?" no sabia que hacer ni decir era demasiado sentí lagrimas salir de mis ojos

-¿Te gusta?- me susurro Edward, voltee a verlo y asentí con las lagrimas el me miraba con una enorme sonrisa y entonces se arrodillo delante de mi, las personas se pararon a ver y escuchaba sus "aww" pero no preste mucha atención, Edward tenia en su mano una caja pequeña negra

-Bella sé que ya te lo había pedido pero no lo hice de la manera correcta quiero que esto sea inolvidable para ti al igual que para mi, te amo nunca pensé encontrar a alguien tan perfecta con quien compartir toda mi vida, ya fuera el destino o casualidad te amo mas de lo jamás imagine amar ¿Me harías el hermoso honor de se aceptar ser mi esposa? Prometo amarte cada día de mi vida hasta el final-

Eran tantos sentimientos quería decirle todo pero no podía la alegría y las lagrimas no me permitían hablar

-Si claro que si Edward te amo- dije como pude, al ver la sonrisa de Edward supe que jamás podría estar lejos de él, tomo mi mano y puso el anillo en mi dedo, donde esperaba estuviera por siempre, era un anillo muy lindo, contenía dos diamantes pequeños entrelazados con el comienzo del anillo en color plata

-Es hermoso- dije llorando de alegría, Edward se puso de pie y me tomo en sus brazos

-Gracias- susurro y me beso, era un beso lleno de promesas de amor, cuando se alejó junto nuestras frentes

-No puedo creer que hallas hecho todo esto- dije sorprendida, seguía sintiendo que todo era un sueño

-Tú te mereces esto y más Bella- me llevo a la mesa

-¿Le gustaría comer alado de la estatua de la libertad señorita?- dijo como un duque

-Estaría encanta señor- nos sentamos sonriendo –Wow me siento como artista todos nos ven y hasta toman fotos Edward- y como no nos iban a notar si estábamos en medio de un lugar turístico

-Tu disfruta- de repente apareció Jasper vestido como mesero y puso unos platos en la mesa junto una botella de vino

-Jaja ¿Jasper? No lo puedo creer todo lo planeaste tan bien, ¿Cómo voy a lograr agradecerte esto?- Edward solo me miraba alegre

-Con que dijeras que si Bella fue más que suficiente- me sonroje y mire la comida, se miraba sabrosa comimos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos tratando de decirnos todo con una mirada, Edward tomo su copa

-Quiero brindar por este amor- también tome la copa

-Por nuestro amor- afirme y chocamos las copas para tomar el vino, cuando terminamos de comer Edward se paro y se acercó a mi estirándome su mano ¿Ahora que? Una canción se escucho

-¿Me concedes este baile tomatito?- asentí y me puse de pie me llevo mas cerca de la estatua donde se escuchaba mejor la música, puso su mano en mi cintura y con la otro tomo mi mano, mi mano libre la deje en su hombro y lo mire a los ojos mientras bailábamos

-Sabes que soy muy torpe- dije avergonzada –No tomatito tu eres perfecta, solo escucha- se refería a la canción

"_Lying here with you so close to me__It's hard to fight these feelings__when it feels so hard to breathe__caught up in this moment__caught__ up in your smile__"_

"_Estando aquí contigo, tan cerca de mi es difícil luchar contra estos sentimientos, cuando se sienta tan difícil respirar, atrapada en este momento, atrapa en tu sonrisa"_

-Te amo Edward eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- le susurre con honestidad, si pensaba que esto era lo mejor me equivoque cuando mire juegos artificiales* en el cielo saliendo, temblé de emoción eran muchos en forma de corazón otros de colores se escuchaba en todo la isla y estaba segura que muchas personas de Nueva York también lo podían apreciar de nuevo estaba llorando de alegría, de emoción de amor

"_I never open up to anyone__so hard to hold back__when I'm holding you in my arms,__we don't need to rush this__let's just take it slow_

"_Nunca me he abierto a nadie mas, es tan difícil contenerse cuando te estoy sosteniendo en mis brazos, pero no necesitamos apresurar esto solo vamos a tomarlo con calma"_

**Edward POV**

Tenia a Bella en mis brazos bailando, mientras mirábamos los juegos artificiales en el cielo todo había salido tal lo planee Alice era estupenda, me daba tanta alegría ver a Bella así, sabia que no lloraba por estar triste, yo también tenia enormes ganas de llorar, ella había aceptado definitivamente casarse conmigo y yo era el hombre mas feliz

-Ya no puedo expresar lo que siento- me dijo llorando con emoción, le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla

-No tienes que decir nada amor con que lo sientas es suficiente- le dije uniendo nuestros labios lentamente pero me aleja para que siguiera disfrutando de las luces en el cielo, sabia que también mas personas disfrutaban de la sorpresa ya que no éramos los únicos mirando, el sol comenzó a desaparecer dejando el lindo atardecer que daba final a este día para empezar una noche mágica

"_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight__just a touch of the fire burning so bright__I don't want to mess this thing up__I don't want to push too far__just a shot in the dark that you just might__be the one I've been waiting for my whole life"_

"_Solo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna, solo una caricia de fuego quemando tan intenso yo no quiero ensuciar esto, no quiero presionar demasiado, sencillamente adivino que tu solo podrías ser el que he estado esperando todo mi vida"_

La canción termino al igual que los fuegos artificiales

-Te amo- fue todo lo que dije y ella me volvió a besar, no había nada mejor que eso, cuando fue necesario separarnos la lleve a subir a la estatua de la libertad, tenia una hermosa vista de la cuidad y del mar, la rodee con mis brazos

-Esto es maravilloso, jamás podría olvidar este día Edward- bese su frente –esa es la idea tomatito- nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro y de la vista, cuando oscureció lo suficiente bajamos

-¿Quieres volver ya amor?- le susurre

-Si- contesto ¿Sonrojada? Aun tenía otra sorpresa en el departamento.

**Bella POV**

Estaba segura que fue la mejor pedida de mano en la historia, él había sido tan romántico con cada detalle no sabia que vio en mi pero estaba segura que me amaba tanto como yo a el, durante el camino de regreso en barco ya pude mirar, la cuidad ya estaba llena de luces dándole su toque especial, Edward me llevo al departamento pero no esperaba que volviera a taparme los ojos

-Tienes que ser broma ¿Cómo puedes tener mas sorpresas?- dije sorprendida, él no me hizo caso solo me dio un rápido beso y me guio a la puerta del departamento, tenia miedo de caer pero el me sostenía bien, escuche que abrió la puerta y me llevo adentro

-Llegamos- aparto la venda de mi ojos y mire el departamento que se encontraba a oscuras pero con velas esparcidas pon varias partes y pétalos de rosas regados en todo el departamento ¡Era tan romántico!

-¡O dios!- exclame emocionada, Edward tomo mi mano y me guio a la habitación que se encontraba de la misma manera solo que aquí había globos en forma de corazón en el techo y en la cama escrito con pétalos "Te amo" mi respiración se volvió irregular y mi corazón quería saltar

-Yo te amo también- dije mirándolo –Alice supo muy bien seguir tus ordenes- dije riendo, ya lo imaginaba todo

-Quería que no supieras nada tal cual como ahora una sorpresa- dijo abrazándome, no sabia que mas esperar de esta noche pero de algo estaba segura lo quería a él y quería demostrárselo y agradecerle de esta manera, me puse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios al darse cuenta me ayudo, el beso era lento pero lleno de pasión subí mis manos a su cabello y lo acaricie, Edward pidió permiso con su lengua para profundizar el beso rápido lo deje acariciando su lengua tiernamente con la mía, saboreando baje una de mis manos para acariciar su pecho y busque los botones de la camisa para quitarlos pero Edward se alejó un poco

-Bella esto no significa que tengamos que hacerlo solo era parte de la sorpresa- dijo apenado

-Pero quiero hacerlo te amo quiero ser tuya siempre- le conteste también apenada los ojos de Edward brillaron en la oscuridad y volvió a abrazarme buscando mis labios pero ahora con mas pasión, me tomo de la cintura e hizo que levantara las piernas para rodear su cintura teniendo mejor ángulo de los labios, me llevo hacia la cama y me recostó con cuidado había pétalos a nuestros lados dándole un toque especial

"_Tonight__tonight__just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight__just a touch of the fire burning so bright__I don't want to mess this thing up__I don't want to push too far__just a shot in the dark that you just might__be the one I've been waiting for my whole life__"_

"_Esta noche, esta noche solo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna, solo una caricia de fuego quemando tan intenso yo no quiero ensuciar esto, no quiero presionar demasiado, sencillamente adivino que tu solo podrías ser el que he estado esperando todo mi vida"_

Desabroche lentamente los botones de su camisa, sintiendo su suave piel con mis manos y su calor, las manos de Edward también exploraban mi cuerpo, alce los brazos para que quitara mi blusa, bese lentamente su pecho maravillándome de su perfección

-Eres tan hermosa- me susurro haciéndome sentir cosas extrañas en todo mi cuerpo, bajo sus labios a mi cuello donde me beso y lambio con dulzura no pude evitar soltar un gemido se sentía realmente bien, busque el botón de su pantalón para abrirlo y bajar la cremallera, Edward termino de quitárselo aventándolo lejos volviendo a ponerse sobre mi pero sin dejarme cargar su peso, volví a besar sus labios con desesperación el fuego se hacia cada vez peor, enrede bien mis manos en su cabello y lo apreté mas a mi, Edward gimió ante eso moviendo sus caderas a las mías tuve que alejar mis labios de los suyos para susurrar su nombre, subió a mi oreja para torturarla con sus caricias con la lengua mientras quitaba mi pantalón molesto, los dos quedamos en ropa interior observándonos con adoración

-Te amo Bella- acaricio todo mi cuerpo lentamente deteniéndose en una partes mas que en otras haciéndome gemir y estremecerme

"_Me entrego a ti en este momento __no existe nadie mas que tu no se donde acabo__ni se donde empiezas__es solo que brillo por tu luz_ "

-Eres mi todo Edward- le susurre quitando su ultima prenda, la luz de las velas era suficiente para apreciar lo lindo que era, mis manos también exploraron su cuerpo y el saco mi ropa interior besando a su paso lo que descubría

-Edward- gemí, cuando volvió a mis labios fue de otra manera como si por fin nos besáramos sin restricciones me apretó mas el sintiendo todo su calor sobre mi cuerpo,

-No quiero hacerte daño- me susurro al oído preocupado, sabía que dolía la primera vez pero valía la pena

-Todo va a estar bien confió en ti- me miro asegurándose de que quisiera asentí mordiéndome el labio algo desesperada lo tomo de buena manera ya que volvió a juntar nuestros labios al igual que nuestros cuerpos, tomo una de mis manos entrelazando nuestros dedos y subiéndola arriba de nuestras cabezas

"_Eres para mi__seré siempre tuya__hay perfección en nuestro amar__te amo,__no hay mas que hablar,__ me entrego a ti__"_

-Si te hago daño solo dímelo- dije mirándome preocupado asentí

-Todo esta bien- susurre, todo fue diferente nunca me había sentido igual pero fue maravilloso mejor de lo que jamás imagine, apreté mas fuerte su mano cuando sentí mas de él gimiendo, sentí dolor al principio pero fue remplazado rápido por mejores sensaciones

-Te amo- gimió en mi oído subiendo la intensidad del baile que hacia nuestros cuerpos, nuestros cuerpos sudaban y nuestra respiración era irregular, pero en ese momento sentí como tocaba el cielo y volvió en minutos a la tierra de nuevo, Edward me abrazo acomodándome a su lado con cuidado, aun no podía hablar seguía agitada por todo lo sucedido

-Nunca pensé vivir algo así gracias Bella- me dijo besando mi frente tiernamente, lo mire sonrojada –yo tampoco Edward es el mejor día de mi vida- admití con lagrimas en los ojos, nos besamos una vez mas con puro amor

-Descansa tomatito siempre voy a estar aquí- le sonreí y el limpio una de mis lagrimas con sus labios –buenas noches te amo- dije acomodándome en su pecho desnudo sabia que nunca encontraría un mejor lugar, pronto el cansancio me gano.

* * *

_Wow ya por fin lo termine, nunca había hecho algo así espero no defraudar a nadie (: La primera canción que use se llama Just a kiss de Lady Antebellum y el poco final de la canción Me entrego a ti de ha-ash, ojala fuera de su agrado a sido el mas dificil de hacer, nos leemos pronto gracias:D_

_Juegos artificiales: también llamados juegos pirotécnicos son luces por lo general lanzadas al cielo como cohetes._


	15. Dulce navidad

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer pero todo la historia es mía (:

* * *

Ya por fin un nuevo capitulo ahora me tarde mas, pero mas vale tarde que nunca :p gracias por sus reviews y seguir la historia ya pronto se va a terminar ): pero ya estoy empezando una nueva sin tanto drama con mas humor tal vez la subo hoy o mañana (: espero les guste gracias \(*_*)/

**Mv1824:** Todavía no termina aun no se cuantos capítulos mas pero ya pronto ):

**Vicky rc**: Aw muchas gracias :D que bueno que te gusta, si perdón tarde mas en actualizar ya no tardare tanto para que no te muerdas las uñas :p de nuevo gracias me hace feliz saber que te gusta lo que escribo (:

**Twilgther:** Linda lectora :D En serio muchas gracias por tus reviews me alegran el día que bueno que te gusto no sabia si estaba bien que le pidiera matrimonio así pero ya saber que si es un alivio (: no eres fastidiosa al contrario me encanta que opines, wow gracias linda lectora igualmente cuídate y aquí esta otro mas espero te guste, nos leemos pronto :D

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Dulce navidad**

**Bella POV**

-Descansa tomatito siempre voy a estar aquí- le sonreí y el limpio una de mis lagrimas con sus labios –buenas noches te amo- dije acomodándome en su pecho desnudo sabia que nunca encontraría un mejor lugar, pronto el cansancio me gano.

Sentí unas leves caricias en mi espalda y pequeños besos en mi cara, sonreí al recordar el día de ayer y claro también me sonroje al recordar lo que había sucedido anoche entre Edward y yo. Abrí los ojos levemente para encontrar a Edward frente a mí dejándome besos tiernos

-Por fin despiertas tomatito- dijo burlón mirándome

-Mm buenos días amor- dije sonrojada abrazándome a su cuerpo, me percate de que aun seguíamos desnudos y trate de taparme mas con la cobija

-Si que lo son amor- jalo la cobija dejándome destapada al igual que el, mis mejillas ardían pero no pude evitar bajar la mirada para ver al lindo hombre desnudo frente a mi, Edward me acorralo entre la cama y sus brazos

-No tienes que avergonzarte eres hermosa aparte créeme ya se de memoria tu lindo cuerpo- dijo pícaro uniendo nuestros labios, le correspondí con gusto, sentía que las cosas habían cambiado nuestro amor era tan fuerte pero ya no solo en emociones si no también físicamente habíamos aprendido a amarnos, su lengua comenzó a jugar en mi oreja haciéndome gemir subí una de mis manos a su cabello y con otra comencé a recorrer su cuerpo

-Tomatito no tienes idea de cuanto me gusta esto pero- lo calle besándolo de nuevo, me subí sobre el sintiendo su calor

-Amor es navidad hoy y tenemos que hacer cosas pero tal vez para apresurarlo podemos bañarnos juntos- dijo agitado mirándome con deseo, sin pensarlo asentí y Edward me tomo en sus brazos haciéndome rodear su cintura con mis piernas para llevarme al baño.

Después de dos horas pude convencer a Edward que debíamos salir del baño para preparar las cosas estábamos envolviendo los regalos en un lindo papel rojo con verde, todavía quedaba tiempo pero Edward digo que me llevaría antes a otra parte turística de aquí, aparte quería que mirara nevar, Esme había llamado diciendo que nevaría hoy para que estuviéramos listos, Edward de repente rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos haciéndome saltar

-¡Me asustaste!-

-Perdóneme pero tenia muchas ganas de abrazarla- recargue mi cabeza en su hombro sonriendo

-Lo perdono solo porque también quería sus abrazos-

-Bella estaba va ser mi mejor navidad gracias por estar aquí- voltee hacia el

-No tienes nada que agradecerme a mí, si tú te la pasas haciendo mi vida maravillosa- me acerque a sus labios para besarlo, Edward continuo el beso pero comenzó a torturarme mordiendo mi labio inferior tuve que alejarme antes de que le saltara en cima y termináramos pasando navidad encerrados en la habitación

-Que mala- dijo con un puchero

-No soy mala solo que ya tenemos que irnos y tu solo me torturas- dije sonrojada, Edward me sonrió orgulloso tomamos nuestros abrigos, tenia puesto un vestido elegante rojo llegaba un poco mas largo que la rodilla me había puesto medias de color carne para no pasar mucho frio y Edward estaba vestido con un hermoso traje vino que lo hacia ver como un guapo actor dijo que iríamos a un lugar mas frio aun, hablo a el servicio para que nos ayudara a bajar los regalos y nos fuimos.

**Edward POV**

Ayer había sido el mejor día de mi vida, había aceptado ser mi esposa y se había entregado a mí, ahora era completamente mía y me sentía como el hombre mas afortunado, todavía nos quedaban días aquí en Nueva York así que le seguiría enseñando la ciudad, subimos al carro y maneje hacia el Empire State pasamos por el puente mas largo de la ciudad Bella estaba muy emocionada, llegamos después de varios minutos había muchas personas

-Wow Edward el edificio es muy grande ¿Cómo dices que se llama?- decía Bella mientras entrabamos

-Si tomatito se llama Empire State tiene una asombrosa vista en el piso 86- rápido Bella se detuvo y se quedo mirándome asombrada

-¿86 pisos?- no pude evitar reírme

-Si no seas miedosa allí todos van, esta seguro- asintió nerviosa y seguimos caminando, pague la entrada al mirador para después subir al elevador, Bella iba abrazada a mi con miedo

-Edward le tengo miedo a las alturas no quiero dejarte viudo antes de casarnos- jaja Bella era tan ocurrente

-Todo esta bien no te preocupes yo me encargo de no llegar viudo- le dije sonriendo y esperábamos llegar al piso cuando se abrieron las puertas nos llego el aire frio por suerte veníamos abrigados esperamos nuestro turno en bajar entre todo la gente, Bella me tomo fuertemente la mano y la guie entre todos al frente teníamos todo la cuidad de Nueva York era una vista increíble

-Ven busquemos un lugar donde la gente no nos tape- caminamos mas alejados de la entrada hasta encontrar un espacio libre junto a las rejas que impedían caerte rodee a Bella con mis brazos y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro para apreciar bien la vista

-¿Qué opinas?- le susurre besando su oreja

-Es increíble amor puedo ver todo desde aquí creo que por allá esta tu departamento jaja- seguimos un silencio mirando Nueva York y una que otras veces hablaba para explicarle a Bella que parte era la que me señalaba, recordé que aun no le decía a Bella

-Tomatito hay algo importante que no te he dicho- dije nervioso, sentí como Bella se tenso en mis brazos

-¿Qué?- dijo volteándome a ver

-Um antes de encontrarte y todo eso yo tenia planeado ya pronto volver aquí a Nueva York a vivir con mi familia y eso había pensando en que tal vez podías venir conmigo ¿Te gustaría vivir aquí conmigo?- dije angustiado esperando su respuesta pero en cambio ella se voltio de nuevo mirando hacia la ciudad

-¿Bella?- dije confundido escuche que suspiro -¿Qué piensas dime por favor?- apretó mas mis brazos

-Yo bueno esta ciudad es hermosa pero todo esta allá mi trabajo, mi nana, Charlie, no creo que aquí logre encontrar trabajo seria un desastre no sabia que querías esto y me hace sentir terrible porque quiero casarme contigo pero me la paso complicado tu vida yo no puedo quitarte lo que quieres Edward- dije bajito, sentí miedo ¿Quería dejarme? Tenía que haber algo

-Bella no digas eso yo ante todo te quiero a ti, quiero casarme contigo también, tu eres perfecta te veo como mi esposa como la madre de mis hijos y entiendo que seria difícil volver a empezar aquí pero créeme que encontraras trabajo tienes estudios por Charlie Bella por favor tu padre no merece tenerte y sobre tu nana podemos llamarle e ir a visitarla o mandarle boletos sé que te pido mucho pero piénsalo seria increíble-

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, no quería presionarla de repente sentí que algo mojado callo sobre mi, mire hacia el cielo y vi como pequeñas plumas blancas caían ¡Habían comenzado a nevar! Bella también lo noto y miro al cielo

-¡Esta nevando!- dijo emocionada, el frió era mas intenso aquí en el piso 86 a mas altura pero estaba seguro que mirábamos mejor nevar, no tardo en comenzar a caer mas fuerte y pronto ya no eran solo plumitas de nieve, todo la gente al alrededor se encontraba igual, los niños jugabas y los adultos miraban

-Mira amor- Bella tomo una con sus manos no tardo en soltarla ya que no teníamos guantes

-Lo se es hermoso- dije abrazándola mirando al cielo sintiendo como la nieve caí, era el ambiente perfecto

-Edward tu haz hecho tanto por mí que creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es aceptar- me dijo Bella sonrojada ¿Aceptaba? ¡O dios ella aceptaba! Rápido la tome en mis brazos y la hice girar emocionado mientras ella reía

-Te amo- deje de girar para besarla

-También te amo- dijo entre mis labios.

Nos encontrabas en una de las tiendas de la Broadway Avenue, Bella había renegado porque la había traído a una tienda muy cara pero al final la convencí, compramos guantes y bufandas

-Ya anda tenemos que ir a casa de tus padres- decía empujándome Bella y yo que quería seguir comprando

-Amor ya anda tu otro rato no se enojan- de repente mi vista se desvió hacia la ropa de bebe que estaba de lado derecho, era muy tierna y pequeña no pude evitar imaginar una bebe de ojos cafés hermosa, ahora estaba deseando algo mas

-¿Qué?- dijo confundida mirando hacia donde yo –o- fue todo lo que salió de su boca, la apreté a mi y me acerque a susurrar a su oído –seria muy lindo tener una bebe parecida a ti- Bella se estremeció en mis brazos

-Puede ser- dijo bajito y una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi cara –pero seria bueno primero casarnos ya sabes y mudarnos y todas esas cosas porque- rápido puse un dedo un su boca para que dejara de pensar tanto y hablar tanto

-Shh que tal si después de casarnos solo dejamos a ver que pasa- Bella me miraba sonrojada

-No tengo mucho problema con intentar hacer un bebe solo no quiero ser mala madre- dijo mas roja como si fuera posible, sus palabras tenían varias cosas escondidas y eso me encantaba, la tome de la cara para acercarla a mi y besar sus labios con mucha pasión ella rápido me respondió subiendo sus manos a mi cabello, gemí bajito cuando mordió levemente mi lengua ¡me estaba torturando! Comencé a acariciar su espalda y su cintura sobre la ropa cuando ella se pego mas a mi pude escuchar su gemido al darse cuenta que yo ya estaba feliz con la situación se restregó un poco a mi poniéndome peor –Bella- dije gruñendo pero entonces ella se alejó agitada

-Edward estamos en una tienda- dije fingiendo estar enojada y me saco de allí –aparte es navidad debemos ir a tu con tus padres-

-Debemos… pero que tal si primero vamos a casa jugamos un rato y después vamos con mis padres- ok lo admito mi menta había dejado de ser pura desde que había conocido su hermoso cuerpo y sus hermosos gemidos al decir mi nombre ¡diablos deja de pensar eso!

-Eso seria bueno- dijo mientras se mordía los labios –pero NO ¿Qué pensaras de mi mis suegros?- termine subiendo al carro enojado pensando cosas feas.

**Bella POV**

Todo era hermoso aquí, estaba nevando en navidad ¿chistoso? Había aceptado vivir aquí y sabia que mi vida cambiaria completamente pero estando con Edward seria perfecto, me había dejado pensando mucho con eso de tener un bebe ¿Un hijo de Edward? Seria hermoso con sus ojos verdes y su cabello seria perfecto pero aun no era tiempo, íbamos rumbo a casa de sus padres casi me convencía de ir al departamento para estar juntos, era difícil ya no saltarle encima ahora que sabia que se sentía realmente no tenia duda de que me gustaría estar todo un día encerrada con el en una habitación

-Llegamos- dijo Edward ya estacionado frente a la casa de sus padres, bajamos los regalos como pudimos y caminamos a la casa, Edward toco la puerta y ni un segundo tardaron en abrir

-¡O Bella hija por fin llegan!- dijo abrazándome entre los regalos ¿Hija? –Pasa anda ya todos están aquí- camine detrás de ella

-A si mamá también tienes un hijo que es el prometido de Bella- escuche decir a Edward ofendido

-¡Hijo! Claro que te recuerdo pero primero debo saludar a Bella es la nueva en la familia- escuche como le daba muchos besos a sus hijos y solo me quedo reír, cuando entre a la sala quede asombrada todo estaba decorado con tema navideño lujosamente estaba llena de gente la sala y un árbol de navidad en la esquina que estaba apilado de regalos.

Era una locura habíamos llegado hace mas de una hora y aun Edward seguía presentándome su familia, eran tíos, primos, sobrinos, tíos lejanos y no sé que mas ¡era una familia grande! Todos vestían elegante muy hermoso cuando por fin pudimos escapar un rato hacia la cocina donde no había gente Edward me rodeo con sus brazos

-No sabía que tenías tanta familia-

-O no te preocupes tomatito ni yo recuerdo a todos- dijo riendo me puse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, ya los extrañaba, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero seguía muy entretenida en sus labios cuando él se separo de mi y lo mire molesta

-Ya pronto se van a ir nunca se quedan toda la noche, solo nos quedamos la familia cercana realmente debemos ir- dijo con un lindo puchero sacándome de la cocina. Efectivamente una hora después todos se estaban despidiendo para ir a cenar a sus casas en familia, esto era mas solo una fiesta

-Bella que linda te ves- dijo Alice emocionada

-Gracias Alice tu también todo esta fabuloso y gracias por todo lo de ayer- dije sonrojada, ella aplaudió feliz

-No a sido nada- tomo mi mano donde se encontraba el anillo para verlo –Wow esta hermoso mi hermano nunca a tenido mal gusto- después de eso pasamos a cenar, estaba Carlisle el padre de Edward, Esme, Alice, Jaspe, Emmett, Rosalie y dos primos de Jasper Alec y Jane. Fue divertido convivir así y la cena estaba deliciosa todos notaron mi anillo y hubo preguntas de porque ayer no lo tenia y esas cosas, Edward les explico y todos dijeron que era hermoso.

Ya estábamos en la sala sentados frente a la chimenea esperando que fueran las doce para abrir los regalos

-Edward hijo quédense a dormir tan si quiera esta noche- decía feliz Esme, Edward voltio a verme preguntándome con la mirada asentí seria bueno hacer feliz a su madre

-Esta bien y aun así Bella y yo tenemos una noticia- dijo Edward tomando mi mano ¿Qué noticias?

-¡Esta embarazada!- grito Emmett a lo que me sonroje

-¡Se casan en año nuevo!- decía Alice emocionada

-Déjenlos hablar- dijo Carlisle

-Gracias papá, lo que pasa es que Bella y yo vamos a vivir aquí de nuevo en Nueva York- suspire aliviada yo pensando que era otra cosa, todos nos felicitaron, Alice y Esme estaban ya planeando no se cuantas cosas, creo que eran igual de imperfectivas quien lo diría

-Todavía falta para las 12 vamos a jugar a la nieve- propuso Emmett todos estuvimos de acuerdo y salimos, ya estaba mas frio pero tenia los guantes y tome nieve y se la avente a Edward me miro ofendido pero pronto me siguió el juego y al darse cuenta Emmett se unió, era tan malo su tiro que termino pegándole a otros y fue así que toda la familia se unió, fue muy divertido hasta que Emmett me pego en la cara

-¡Bella!- escuche que gritaron me había caído a la nieve por el impulso, Edward llego a mi lado

-¿Estas bien?- se había quitado el guante para acariciar mi cara le aleje la mano rápido ya que me ardía

-Estoy bien solo me arde- ya todos me habían rodeado mirándome preocupados –Lo siento Bellita no era mi intensión- dijo Emmett

-Idiota-gruño Edward –No te preocupes Emmett estoy bien ya vamos no arruinemos esta noche con esto- dije poniéndome de pie, Esme me dio un hielo que me lo puse en la mejilla donde me había dado, hicimos un mono de nieve entre todos y le pusimos parte de nuestras ropas se miraba muy bien

-¡Ya son las 12!- grito Alice corriendo a la casa, todos nos reímos y la seguimos, nos sentamos alrededor del árbol casi quien con su pareja y fue Alice quien decía el nombre y repartía el regalo, me sorprendió la cantidad de regalos que tenia si apenas me había unido a esta familia.

Alice y Jasper me regalo mucho ropa, una bolsa dijo que no la abriera aquí ya que era ropa interior sexi, Emmett y Rosalie hicieron que Edward se sonrojara cuando abrió su regalo eran unas esposas y condones igual yo me sonroje pero luego dijeron que era broma y le entregaron otro regalo era una colección de discos Edward se miraba feliz mientras a mi me regalaron 3 libros supongo que Edward les dijo, Esme y Carlisle nos dieron uno que era para los dos era un tapate muy bonito que decía "Bienvenido a casa" y unas toallas una decía "Ella es mi esposa" con una flecha mientras la otra "El es mi esposo" con otra flecha del otro lado, eran perfectas después me dieron uno solo para mi una cámara y un álbum de fotos que decía "Mi familia" me sonroje y les agradecí, también a todos les gustaron nuestros regalos, a Alec y Jane no le teníamos nada pero dijeron que no había problema.

Edward me estiro un pequeño regalo mientras me abrazaba

-Feliz navidad amor- me susurro al oído y yo sonreí entrégalo primero el cuadro con nuestra foto, abrí el regalo era una caja tuve que abrir también la caja para encontrar un hermoso collar en forma de corazón de plata atrás decía Edward y Bella, casi se me salían las lagrimas era muy lindo sin pensar le di un beso en agradecimiento, el abrió su regalo un sonrió al ver la foto

-Esta va a ir en mi oficina- dijo también regalándome un beso, después le di el maletín estaba igual de emocionado diciendo que siempre se acordaría de mi en el hospital

-Bueno preciosa tu otro regalo esta afuera- ¿Qué? Nunca vi nada afuera ¿Qué seria? Me dio una caja igual de pequeña

-No la abras aun- me guio afuera de la casa y estacionado estaba un lindo mini cooper azul ¡El carro que soñaba!

-¡O dios esto es demasiado Edward!- dije sorprendida llorando

-No, lo merece mi futura esposa aparte viviendo aquí en Nueva York ocupas transporte- me colgué de su cuello y de su cintura para abrazarlo y darle muchos besos –Gracias, gracias- el solo se reía y me respondía los besos, dentro de la caja estaban las llaves.

Cuando entramos de nuevo a la casa ya todos habían abierto sus regalos, Esme trajo una botella de vino y nos pusimos a brindar

-Por mi hermosa familia que cada vez se hace mas grande, espero pronto llenarme de nietos- dijo Esme con lagrimas en los ojos

-Salud- respondimos todos, ya eran las 4 de la mañana cuando decidimos ir a dormir, habíamos tomado bastante y no quería terminar haciendo un show a su familia, estábamos tan cansados que solo nos cambiamos y nos metimos a la cama rendidos.

* * *

**_Bueno aquí quedo otro espero les gustara(:_**


	16. Año nuevo, vida nueva

La historia me pertenece pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (:

* * *

Holaa muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas :D Ya tengo una nueva historia llamada "Volviendo a imaginar" espero pueden pasar a ver que les parece, ya pronto terminare esta historia ): pero gracias a todos los que me han seguido \(*_*)/

**SalmitaCullen:** Muchas gracias que bueno que te hizo reír :D

**Twilghter:** Gracias linda lectora, si! yo también quiero un Edward *-* espero también te guste este capitulo gracias :D

**Satorichiva:** Hola! Que bueno que te gusta, gracias (:

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Nuevo año, nueva vida**

**Edward POV**

Esta navidad había sido completamente diferente teniendo a Bella, tenía todos estos nuevos sentimientos y mirarla con mi familia era una fantasía hecha realidad. Si mi familia no se molestara me la llevaría ahora mismo para casarnos pero ella merecía una gran boda, sabía que no teníamos tanto tiempo juntos pero cuando sabes que quieres a alguien no cambia.

Voltee a mirar a Bella que se encontraba profundamente dormida, estaba un poco destapada y podía apreciar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, ya faltaban dos días para año nuevo después de navidad pasamos todo el día en casa de mis padres, Bella le ayudo mucho, creo que no había nada mejor que ver a mi madre y Bella juntas las dos mujeres que mas amaba aunque bueno tal vez si habría y eso seria nuestra hija, era una locura apenas íbamos a casarnos y yo ya estaba deseando tener una hija, quería todo con Bella.

Se movió un poco pronunciando mi nombre y luego suspiro, una sonrisa tonta salió de mis labios, no la hemos pasamos explorando la ciudad de Nueva York y platicamos sobre mudarnos, hoy quería poner la fecha de boda no quería presionarla pero de verdad quería casarme pronto

-Edward- dijo de nuevo pero ahora mas fuerte, efectivamente ya no estaba dormida y me miraba atentamente -¿Qué tanto piensas?- dijo besando mi pecho

-En ti como siempre tomatito- se sentía tan bien cuando me hacia cariñitos, Bella se sonrojo y pego su cabeza a mi pecho

-Tuve una pesadilla anoche pero no quise despertarte- susurro, la jale tiernamente para que me mirara a los ojos

-Tomatito te puede haber ayudado o de menos acompañado- dije algo herido porque no me lo dijo

-Te mirabas tan lindo dormido aparte son tonterías- aunque dijera eso sentía como se estremeció

-¿De que trataba?-

-Mike- al decir eso me tense, ese maldito –el me encontraba y me llevaba lejos de ti- dijo apretándome

-Jamás dejaría que te hiciera daño, ya se fue Bella ahora estoy aquí-

-Lo se pero si algo te pasara a ti yo- rápido la interrumpí –nada va pasar aparte estamos muy lejos de ese maldito- antes de que continuáramos con ese horrible tema acaricie su mejilla y acerque nuestros labios para darle un beso profundo, no quería que se preocupara se relajo y se dejo llevar por el beso, pronto mis manos ya no estaban quietas y menos teniéndola desnuda frente a mi, subió a morder mi oreja lentamente

-Creo que necesitamos una ducha - me susurro sensualmente no tuvo ni que decirlo dos veces para que la llevara a la tina y nos ayudáramos a ducharnos.

**Bella POV**

Terminamos nuestra muy entretenida ducha después de una hora, aun estaba nevado Edward me quería enseñar mas de la cuidad y yo estaba encantada, aunque ya íbamos a vivir aquí

-Hoy tomatito vas a manejar tú-

-¿Qué? Yo no se-

-Amor si nunca prácticas nunca sabrás ya es hora de estrenar tu carro-

-No quiero chocarlo tan pronto- dije asustada

-Confía en mi yo te enseño- no me quedo mas que fingir una sonrisa, claro que confiaba en el, después de tomar nuestras cosas salimos del departamento pero ahora rumbo a mi carro, casi estaba temblando

-¿Y a donde vamos?-

-Al zoológico- dijo como niño pequeño no pude evitar reírme, me subí al carro frente a mi estaba el volante Edward se puso a mi lado

-Vas a poner la reversa primero, también quita el freno- hice todo lo que indico y después de varios minutos pude sacar el carro, había mucho trafico pero Edward me iba indicando, estaba nerviosa pero al menos no manejaba tan mal según el, el zoológico estaba un poco retirado cuando llegamos tenia un enorme arco verde en la entrada "Bronx Zoo" Edward me tomo de la mano y caminamos a comprar las entradas

-Siempre gastando en mí- dije en forma de puchero

-Tu siempre quejándote solo disfruta tomatito igual de viejitos tu me tienes que mantener- solté una carcajada al imaginar a Edward viejito dejándome cambiarlo y ayudándolo en todo aunque sonaba muy bien eso de estar juntos viejitos, con nuestros nietos corriendo por la casa

-Si no te aburres de mi- pago el boleto y me jalo a sus brazos robándome un beso –Nunca podrías aburrirme- me reí y camine con el, nos dieron un mapa del zoológico era grandísimo, empezamos por el lado izquierdo, eran muchos animales, tomamos muchas fotos y Edward siempre encontraba un chiste para hacerme reír.

Cuando llegamos con los tigres me emocione mucho, me encantaban

-Tomatito llevamos como 10 minutos parados aquí ¿Ya puedes tan siquiera hacerme caso a mi?- me reí de la cara que puso

-Amor a ti te veo siempre a los tigres no- dije riendo –a bueno me voy- dijo ofendido no creí que fuera verdad pero empezó a caminar lejos de mi, suspire y fui tras el al darse cuenta acelero el paso estábamos casi corriendo ya en el zoológico

-No corras nos estamos perdiendo de ver animales- le grite voltio a verme sonrió y corrió a mi para levantarme en sus brazos

-Pongamos una fecha a nuestra boda- dijo sosteniéndome en sus brazos, me sonroje porque comenzábamos a llamar la atención

-Bájame primero- acerco su cara a la mía para besarme con pasión le respondí pero me aleje antes de que nos corrieran del zoológico, me dejo en el suelo y me jalo a uno de los restaurantes que se encontraban aquí

-¿Cuándo quieres casarte tomatito?- me pregunto sentándome en sus piernas

-Um no lo se ya va a ser enero- Edward se quedo en silencio pensando

-¿Febrero?- dijo dudoso ¿Febrero? Tenia la fecha perfecta

-El 14 de febrero- dije feliz, Edward me sonrió

-¿El día de los enamorados? Me gusta- lo abrece fuerte quedaba casi dos meses

-Ya falta poco ¿Aquí en Nueva York?- de seguro había muchos lugares lindos donde casarse

-Como tu quieras, todo lo que tu desees- dijo riendo me sonroje y voltee la mirada

-Bueno ahora deseo comida- fuimos a comprar la comida y nos sentamos disfrutando del lugar, había muchos árboles a nuestro alrededor y teníamos a los changos adelante, terminamos y seguimos con el recorrido cuando llegamos con los delfines fue mi turno de esperar pero fue aun peor cuando Edward se entero que habría un espectáculo, nos quedamos a ver. Estuvo muy bien eran animales muy inteligentes, ya estaba atardeciendo por suerte hoy no hacia tanto frio pero aun quedaba partes nevadas

-Después de año nuevo regresamos a Chicago arreglamos todo lo que ocupamos, el trabajo y esas cosas, podemos hablar con tu padre para que sepa de la fecha y ya regresar aquí y comenzar nuestra nueva vida- dijo Edward haciéndome cariñitos en la mano mientras caminábamos

-Me parece bien solo que no se si quiera que Charlie me entregue- dije con una mueca, sabia que era una tradición y todo eso pero yo no lo sentí ya como mi padre estaba decepcionada

-Lo entiendo tomatito si tu no lo quieres no tiene que pasar- le sonreí siempre tan compresivo.

Terminamos de recorrer el zoológico y entramos a las tiendas Edward compro muchos recuerdos, yo tome para su familia quería darles algo, me dolía ya el cuerpo de tanto caminar por suerte después de eso ya fuimos al carro

-Amor recuerda que tu manejas- ¡Era verdad! Había olvidado por completo que yo debía manejar

-Cierto- me subí al carro tomando mi lugar y prendiendo el carro, fue ya mas sencillo llegamos al departamento sin problemas.

* * *

31 de diciembre, estaba tratando de arreglar mi cabello faltaba ya menos de 20 minutos para irnos, habíamos quedado con su familia en ir a un restaurante y después de allí al Time Square donde miraríamos la bola caer. Ayer salimos con Alice y Jasper eran muy amables y sobre todo Alice que era muy chistosa no de la misma forma que Emmett pero lo era, dijo que ya me consideraba mas que su cuñada nunca había tenido tantas personas tan cercanas, y ahora Edward que tenia su gran familia me aceptaba

-Tomatito así te ves perfecta deja ya eso, si por mi fuera te quitaría ese lindo vestido y celebraríamos aquí- dijo mirándome con descaro el cuerpo rápido me sonroje, Alice me lo había regalado decía que el azul iba perfecto para mi, me quedaba pegado al cuerpo y tenia un lindo moño en la cintura negro llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas

-Mira quien habla- dije refiriéndome a su lindo traje gris ¿Cómo se miraría en nuestra boda? –Esta bien vámonos- no me quedo mas que dejar mi cabello suelto ondulado, nos fuimos en su volvo para mi suerte hoy no se le ocurrió que yo manejara, si Nueva York tenia mucho trafico hoy era un desastre las calles estaban llenas, había gente que ya había empezado su "fiesta" e iban con botellas gritando, el restaurante estaba lleno pero Esme hizo las reservaciones con tiempo antes para que no tuviéramos problemas

-Chicos por acá- escuche gritar a Alice, nos acercamos a la mesa ya estaban casi todos, me sorprendió ver a un mujer de cabello rubio sentada junto a Alice, sentí como Edward se tenso a mi lado ¿Quién era? Salude a Esme y Carlisle cuando me acerque a Alice la rubia se paro y fue a abrazar a Edward

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, sigues igual de guapo- ¿Qué?

-Si mucho tiempo Tania gracias- respondió Edward algo incomodo

-Mira Bella ella es Tania una amiga de la universidad- nos presento a Alice, intente poner mi mejor sonrisa mientras la saludaba

-Y esta es Bella la prometida de Edward- dijo Alice feliz, Tania me observo -¿Su prometida?- hizo una sonrisa fingida –Así que por fin el doctor Cullen dejo la soltería- no tenia idea de cual era su relación pero ella parecía estar muy interesada en MI prometido

-Si Tania era cuestión de encontrar a la indicada y aquí esta- dijo besando mi cabeza Edward, sonreí orgullosa nos sentamos a esperar a Emmett y Rosalie cuando llegamos venían muy alegres, ordenamos la comida y un vino para celebrar

-Estoy tan feliz de tenerlos a todos aquí espero que este nuevo año sea aun mejor- dijo Carlisle, brindamos y continuamos comiendo

-Bella puedes pasarme el vino- dijo Rosalie pero Emmett grito interrumpiéndola –¡NO!- Rosalie la mando una mirada amenazadora

-Por favor Bella- me encogí de hombros y le di el vino para mi sorpresa Emmett le jalo el vino

-Dije que no Rose- estaban peleando por el vino y todos los mirábamos confundidos cuando lo soltó el vino se le salio de las manos a Emmett y le callo a Tania no pude evitar reírme al igual que Edward, ella estaba gritando enojada

-Mi vestido- chillaba salió al baño y tras ella Alice

-Emmett que ha sido todo esto- dijo enojada Esme, para mi sorpresa Emmett se sonrojo estaba avergonzado

-Mami lo que pasa es que Rose esta embarazada y no debe tomar- dijo natural nos quedamos en silencio ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decirlo solo así?

-Yo no quería que se enteraran así- dijo roja Rosalie

-¡O dios! ¡Felicidades!- grito Esme y fue a abrazarlos, al igual que Carlisle después fuimos nosotros

-Felicidades- les dije abrazándolos, imaginar a Emmett de padre me daba risa, al rato volvió Alice con su amiguita ya estaba mas tranquila y Emmett le pidió una disculpa

-¡Como que estas embarazada!- grito Alice sorprendida, fue tanto el alboroto que Esme tuve que pedirle que guardara silencio terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos caminando a la parte del Time Square esa tal Tania se la paso sacándole platica a Edward, me molestaba mucho y no era por celosa si no que ella no lo ocultaba.

Estaba muy lleno ya, las luces se miraban impresionantes, había música en vivo con cantantes conocidos ahora estaba Shakira, la bola ya estaba prendida ¡Me encantaba!

-Me gusta como se ve- le dije al oído a Edward ya que había mucho ruido, Edward me abrazo a su cuerpo –Que bueno tomatito- se puso a mi altura para besarme, me gustaba tanto su sabor comenzamos una guerra de besos donde ninguno quería perder cuando escuche una toz falsa Edward se alejó de mi para voltear a ver quien era ¡Tania! Suspire frustrada

-Eddie se estaba comiendo a Bella- grito Emmett no tarde en sonrojarme ya que todos voltearon a vernos, conseguimos un buen lugar para ver disfrutábamos de la música mientras Esme nos contaba historias pasadas de año nuevo, era muy divertido saber todo lo que hacían los 3 hermanos

-Ya tenemos fecha para la boda- dijo Edward de repente, nos prestaron atención -¿Cuándo?- dijo Alice emocionada

-El 14 de febrero- escuche los aww de las mujeres

-Que tiernos- dijo Emmett, Alice comenzó a hablar diciendo ideas para la boda, hablaba tan rápido.

**Edward POV**

A todos les gusto la idea de hacer la boda el 14 de febrero, ya pronto serian las 12 la gente se esta preparando para mirar la bola caer, Tania esta sobre mi cada que podía ni porque estaba Bella a mi lado, cada que Tania me hablaba Bella me abrazaba mas

-No tienes nada de que estar celosa- le susurre al oído ella voltio a verme sonrojada

-No estaba celosa- me dijo haciendo un puchero muy tierno, baje mis manos un poco mas debajo de su cintura para acercarla bien a mi –Podemos empezar un buen año juntos- mordí su oreja lentamente y sentí como se estremeció

-Eso estaría bien- toque mas abajo dejando caricias ella gimió bajito, enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y me beso con amor pero el grito de las personas nos interrumpió

-10…9…8…- mire que todos estaban abrazados a sus parejas esperando la hora, Bella voltio a mirar la bola que cambia de colores que estaba a punto de ser soltada para abajo

-7…6…5…- abrace mas a Bella -4…3...- me uní como Bella a los demás contando la gente comenzaba a gritar -2… 1…- la bola salió para abajo cambiando de colores y los fuegos artificiales salieron al cielo

-¡Feliz año tomatito!- le dije atrayéndola a mi –Feliz año amor- susurro besándome, no había nada mejor que empezar así el año, nos besamos sin importar el tiempo, se escuchaba el ruido de los demás, los gritos, los fuegos artificiales me aleje lentamente de ella

-Espero que tengamos muchos años como este tomatito- me sonrío

-Yo también te amo-

-Te amo- volvimos a besarnos con alegría para después abrazar a toda la familia, mi mamá estaba muy emotiva y Rosalie ya estaba llorando supongo las hormonas, Emmett se unió al desastre de los demás no nos quedo mas que seguirlo, la gente bailaba y tomaba ¿No era malo alocarse un día no? compre cerveza para mi y Bella, mientras los demás conseguían sus cosas Alice nos trajo gorros con letreros de año nuevo, Emmett nos llevo a una las mejor discotecas que quedaba a unas cuadras, ya había gente borracha haciendo locuras por las calles nos mezclamos entre todos y entramos a la pista de baile

-No se bailar- me grito Bella

-Ni yo pero aquí aprendemos- dije riendo, la cerveza no fue buena idea

_To all these rappers I apologize__I know it isn't fair,__the only ball I drop__New Year's Times Square,__the world is mine, __sixth sense __I see the seven signs __now baby, __let's get started for life…_

_A estos raperos, les pido disculpas, sé que no es justo__a cada espectáculo que caigo, Año Nuevo del Times Square,__el mundo es mio, sexto sentido, yo veo un séptimo sentido,__ahora baby, preparémonos para la vida..._

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, no entendía porque dijo que no sabia bailar si lo hacia impresionante, meneaba las caderas y movió los brazos al ritmo y trate de seguirla

_Everytime I look into your eyes__I feel like I could stare in them for a life time__we can get started for life__(Tonight)__for life__(Tonight)__for life__(Tonight)__we can get started for life__(Tonight)__for life__(Tonight)__for life__(Tonight)__we can get started_

_Cada vez que veo tus ojos,__siento que podría quedarme mirándolos toda una vida,__podemos prepararnos para la vida (Esta noche)__para la vida (Esta noche) para la vida (Esta noche)__podemos prepararnos para la vida (Esta noche)__para la vida (Esta noche) para la vida (Esta noche)__podemos prepararnos_

-Bailas estupendo tomatito- le susurre mientras bailábamos, cuando llego Emmett con una botella y la ajito

-Idiota no la batas- le grite a mi hermano pero me ignoro y abrió la botella mojándonos a todos, Bella comenzó a reírse al igual que mi hermana y se puso a bailar con ella se miraban tan divertidas que solo me quedo unirme y Jasper nos repartió una bebida a cada uno, era una locura todos gritaban bailan y tomaban disfrutando, me tome todo de un trago y deje de pensar

_Cause if it feels right, we shouldn't waste any more time,__let's get it started, don't think about it__you know I'm gonna make it alright, alright__cause if it feels right,__you know I've made up my mind__let's get it started, don't think about it__I know that we can make it alright alright_

Pronto el alcohol nos domino y nos reíamos y bailábamos, Emmett se subió a una mesa a bailar. Esme, Carlisle y Rosalie se habían ido, para mi suerte Tania encontró unos amigos que se unieron y me dejo en paz, Bella se puso a grabar a Emmett pero terminaron sacándonos de la discoteca por todo el alboroto, las calles seguían aun llenas y la fiesta seguía afuera y nos unimos

_Everytime I look into your eyes__I feel like I could stare in them for a life time__we can get started for life__(Tonight)__for life__(Tonight)__for life__(Tonight) __we can get started for life__(Tonight)__for life__(Tonight)__for life__(Tonight)__we can get started_

Unas turistas se pararon y se tomaron fotos conmigo Bella estaba tan enojada que les empezó a gritar y Emmett no hacia mas que reírse pero Alice también se unió, terminamos separándolas porque estaban ya jalándose los cabellos y tenían publico sobre todo hombres después de eso le llego el arrepentimiento a Bella y me pidió perdón a besos cosa que me encanto.

Ya no tenia idea de donde estábamos ni que horas eran todo me daba vuelta y Alice estaba vomitando

-¡Este es el mejor año nuevo!- grito Emmett, claro no tenia a Rosalie para que lo calmara, Bella sonreía viendo la escena

-Te amo- me grito y no me importo lo demás, era nuestra fiesta teníamos que continuarla.

* * *

**_Jaja bueno aqui Edward se dejo llevar :A la cancion se llama Get it started de Shakira y Pitbull (: espero les guste gracias!_**


	17. Adiós Chicago

La historia me pertenece lamentablemente los personajes no, soy de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Ya aquí otro capitulo :D ya entre a la escuela así que también debo ocuparme de otras cosas ): Pero gracias por seguir la historia! Es la primera significa mucho que les gustara (: Ya apareció Robert *-* porque nadie afirma o desmiente la infidelidad? Bueno ya aquí les dejo el capitulo \(*_*)/

**Vicky rc**: Jaja estaría bien tener una fiesta así con Edward :p Que bueno que te gusto la fecha de la boda :D muchas gracias!

**SalmitaCullen:** Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Si ): aunque termine esta historia voy a tratar de seguir con otras

**Ibelieveinrobsten:** Gracias! :D

**Maya Cullen Masen:** Que bueno que te gusto, si tanya es una odiosa (:

**Twilghter:** Que bien! Gracias igual cuídate linda lectora :D

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Adiós Chicago**

**Edward POV**

Escuchaba ruidos lejanos muy molestos, mas bien todo era molesto me dolía la cabeza. Me moví incomodo estaba en una posición extraña, abrí los ojos confundido ¿Qué había pasado? Frente a mi estaba una mesa y Emmett dormía sobre ella ¿Qué diablos? Me levante del sillón, era de menor tamaño ahora entendí porque estaba incomodo ¿Ayer había sido la fiesta de año nuevo? ¿Dónde estaba Bella? Camine por la sala buscándola, no reconocía el lugar parecía ser un hotel fui a una de las habitaciones y dentro estaba Jasper con un tipo y Tanya, seria genial mirar sus caras cuando despertaran, fui a la ultima habitación ¿Qué haría si Bella no estaba? No recordaba mucho de ayer, risas, licor, Bella bailando sexi y gritos.

Abrí la puerta y no pude evitar reír con la escena, Bella estaba abrazada a Alice durmiendo como si fuera su peluche

-Bella amor- dije acercándome a ella moviéndola levemente, hizo un sonido molesto y se voltio

-Tomatito despierta- después de 5 minutos abrió los ojos, me miraba confundida

-¿Qué pasa Edward? Me duele la cabeza ¿Por qué me despiertas?- Bella se levanto y miro a su alrededor –Diablos no recuerdo nada- me reí, por fin entendía, volteo a verme y su cara cambio a sorpresa por completo y después se echo a reír fuertemente

-¿Qué?- dije confundido

-Tienes un tatuaje Edward- ¿Era broma? ¿Un tatuaje? Rápido me mire el cuerpo, no había rastros

-¿Dónde?- dije preocupado

-En tu brazo un poco mas abajo del hombro- vi hacia donde dijo ¡Era verdad! Estire el brazo tenia un pequeño corazón dibujado y sobre el escrito "Mi tomatito" y en letras mas pequeñas Bella

-De menos me puse el nombre indicado- ¡Genial! Me emborracho un día y termino con una marca que me lo recordara siempre, lo bueno que Bella no era una simple novia seria mi esposa y no creo que le molestara

-Es tierno, así todas sabrán que tienes dueña- dijo sonroja sonriendo, la atraje a mis brazos

-Tu solo vez tu lado conveniente por celosita ¿Qué clase de doctor tiene un tatuaje?-

-No es cualquier tatuaje es el nombre de la persona que mas te ama dentro de un corazón, es tierno- me acerque para besarla, sus labios se movieron en sincronía con los míos

-¿Dónde están los demás?- se alejó de mis labios para verme a los ojos

-Tirados por allí no recuerdo como terminamos aquí espero no haber hecho cosas demasiado vergonzosas-.

Después de que todos despertaran fuimos a desayunar en el hotel, nadie recordaba nada pero la habitación estaba a nombre de Emmett, todos se burlaron de mi tatuaje fue vergonzoso

-¡Idiota!- escuchamos que gritaron -¡Emmett! Como te atreves a estar aquí como si nada y yo preocupada- Rosalie llego a nuestra mesa y Esme tras de ella, las mujeres embarazadas eran mas difíciles

-Yo aquí sufriendo con el bebe y tu aquí de borracho- ¿Ahora estaba llorando?

-No Rose no es lo que parece- Se puso de pie y me señalo –Eddie me obligo dijo que era su despedida de soltero- decía lloriqueando, Rosalie me mando una mirada asesina y luego tome a Emmett de la oreja para llevárselo

-Ya veremos si tienes mas hijos- Todos nos reímos de la escena y también las personas que se encontraban en el restaurante

-¡Hijo! ¿Por qué tienes un tatuaje?- dijo Esme sorprendida ups

-Yo am Bella quería una prueba de amor- ¿O dios que dije? Bella me miro de una forma malvada

-No te creo- dijo Esme molesta sentándose frente a mi, tenia dos problemas.

**Bella POV**

Estaba enojada con Edward, me había echado la culpa frente a Esme ¿No creo que borracha le allá pedido eso? Me sentía cansada y estaba acostada en la cama de "nuestra casa" mañana regresábamos a Chicago para dejar todo listo y venir a vivir aquí, recibimos un regaño de Esme ¡Fue vergonzoso! por suerte había sido para todos y no solo para la nueva integrante de la familia "yo"

-Tomatito ¿Quieres cenar?- me dijo Edward entrando a la habitación

-Si- dije cortante, Edward puso su cara tipo Alice ¡No iba a caer! -¿Es para hoy o para mañana?- ofendido se fue, reí bajito para que no escuchara. Después de unos minutos regreso con la cena, cenamos en la cama mirando la televisión en silencio

-Ya tomatito perdona a este inocente hombre que te ama- uso un acento como de teatro ¡Eso era tierno! Bella no caigas, se fuerte me dije

-Deberías pensarlo antes de acusarme de cosas falsas frente a tu madre- tome los platos sucios y fui a la cocina a lavarlos dejándolo allí, ya no escuche ruidos supuse se dio por vencido, entre a la habitación y Edward miraba la televisión en silencio ni volteo a verme.

Tome mi pijama y comencé a cambiarme frente a el ¿Ni así iba a voltear? De repente escuche su fuerte risa

-¿Qué?- dije enojada, el me miraba divertido

-Bueno preciosa no soy el único que demuestra su amor con tatuajes- ¡QUE!

-¿De que hablas?-

-Tienes un tatuaje en la espalda hasta abajo un poco mas arriba de tu lindo trasero- ¡O dios! Corrí al espejo para alcanzar a mirar, tenia un tatuaje idéntico al de Edward pero este tenia su nombre, Edward puso sus manos en mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo

-Eso si que es lindo- me susurro al oído

-Tendré que tener solo novios que se llamen Edward- sentí como se tenso y gruño –Solo bromeo, solo quiero un Edward-

-Como si fuera fácil escapar de mi- comenzó a besar mi cuello con lentitud mordiéndolo levemente, deje salir un gemido

-Estoy enojada contigo recuerdas- dije como pude agitada, me giro para quedar frente a él y me beso con pasión

-Enójate mañana ahora quiero disfrutar de mi linda prometida tatuada con mi nombre- me elevo y rodee su cadera con mis piernas gimiendo –Edward- solté cuando me apretó

-Dios eres tan sexi- me tiro a la cama riendo y me uní a sus risas –Ven acá- gateo hacia mi –Es un momento romántico y eso solo logra hacerme reír amor- dije jugando, me puso debajo de el

-Ahorita hago que dejes de reír- susurro en mi oído y luego lo mordió sensualmente, logro que dejara de reír y en cambio hicimos sonidos más interesantes.

La alarma se escuchaba fuertemente con mi poca fuerza me estire para apagarla teníamos que ir al aeropuerto temprano, Edward estaba a mi lado durmiendo profundamente, se miraba tan guapo con su cabello despeinado y su cuerpo desnudo ¡Podía acostumbrarme a despertarme siempre así!

-Edward amor despierta- dije acariciando su pecho, hizo un sonido de satisfacción y me abrazo mas fuerte –Tenemos que ir a Chicago no querrás que el avión nos deje-

-Mm por que no mejor hacemos lo mismo que anoche- dijo acercándose a mis labios pero rápido me aleje

-Si quieres eso tendrá que ser en Chicago, lo siento- le sonreí y salí de la cama, Edward gruño –Ponte ropa eres demasiado tentativa- lo ignore y tome mi ropa para irme a duchar

-Mas vale que te levantes Cullen-.

Estábamos en el avión por suerte alcanzamos a llegar, Edward se puso a jugar un rato atrasando nuestra salida

-¿Crees que Charlie se oponga?- pregunte nerviosa

-Bella él no puede ya eres mayor y vas a casarte, ya no le corresponde las decisiones de tu vida- suspire preocupada, no quería que nada saliera mal

-Edward no quiero que nada se arruine ¿El trabajo?- Edward acerco su cara a la mía mirándome directamente a los ojos –Shh... deja de pensar todo va estar bien, estamos juntos- unió nuestros labios es un hermoso beso.

**Edward POV**

Por fin estábamos en Chicago, se sentía raro estar ahora en este departamento. Dejamos las cosas y fuimos a descansar, al día siguiente fui al hospital a informar mi traslado a Nueva York, me encontré con Bree le conté todo resumidamente estaba sorprendida y algo triste pero me deseo suerte. Bella estaba nerviosa con no encontrar un nuevo trabajo pero logre convérsela, fue peor cuando tuvimos que hablar con su padre como lo esperaba no le importo el solo quería dinero… Invitamos a su nana oficialmente a la boda aunque aun no sabíamos donde seria, estaba muy feliz por Bella

-Vamos a comprar la cena no tenemos nada que cenar- me dijo Bella riendo, salimos a la tienda. Ya mañana nos iríamos definitivamente a Nueva York, todo había salido bien

-Elije lo que quieras, la ultima cena en Chicago- dije dramáticamente, estábamos pasando por los pasillos buscando la comida cuando Bella se tenso y dejo de caminar

-¿Qué sucede tomatito?- ella miraba fijamente hacia enfrente, seguí su mirada había un hombre, parecía ser mayor de 30, con cabello rubio

-¿Bella?- rápido su cara cambio a miedo y se voltio tratando de salir de allí pero al parecer ya era tarde

-¡Isabella! ¡Espera!- grito el hombre ¿Quién era? Ella en vez de detenerse acelero sus pasos, para mi sorpresa el hombre se atrevió a jalar a Bella del brazo para que se detuviera

-Mira nada mas si no estas muerta- dijo sonriendo sínicamente, esto no me gustaba nada, me acerque a el para alejarlo

-Debo irme- dijo nerviosa mirándolo -¿Bella quien es este hombre?- pregunte confundido

-Soy Mike muchachito el prometido de Isabella- en cuanto escuche eso sentí mi cuerpo arder ¡Ese maldito! Al fin lo tenía frente a mí

-Así que tu eres el maldito que intento violarla- dije enojado poniendo frente a él, era de mi estatura

-Eres una bocona Isabella- le grito a Bella ¿Cómo se atrevía? Apreté su brazo haciéndolo girar hacia mi

-No te permito que le hables así eres un maldito hijo de- Bella me interrumpió rápidamente –Ya basta Edward vámonos- dijo nerviosa, sin pensarlo le tire un golpe a la cara tirándolo al suelo, no se lo esperaba

-¡NO SABES CON QUIEN TE METES!- me grito el maldito tirándose sobre mí para golpearme.

**Bella POV**

Todo era un desastre estaban en el suelo tirándose golpes

-¡Maldito pervertido violador iras a la cárcel!- le grito Edward entre golpes –Ya basta por favor- dije llorando tratando de separarlos pero eran mas fuertes que yo

-¡Ayuda por favor!- grite por suerte había gente y al escucharme corrieron a ver que pasaba

-¡Sepárenlos! ¡Llamen a seguridad!- grito un hombre, tomaron a Edward y a Mike los sostenían fuertemente

-Hijo de puta quien te crees tú- le grito Mike enojado

-Te voy a matar yo mismo- nunca había visto a Edward así, mire sangre correr de sus labios yo lloraba nerviosa, llego la policía y no me dejaban acercarme, los dos seguían gritándose tratando de soltarse para golpearse

-¡Los meteré ahora mismo a la cárcel a los dos si no se calman!- grito el oficial enojado

-Ese maldito me ataco de la nada, jóvenes estúpidos- dijo Mike tratando de fingir ser inocente -¡No!- grite yo pero me ignoraron

-Él quiso violar a mi prometida debería estar muerto, desgraciado-

-Esa es una acusación muy fuerte-dijo oficial, no podía dejar que esto pasara, me acerque al oficial

-Es verdad fue a mi a quien trato de violarme- dije llorando desesperada

-Vamos a tener que irnos todos, tienen que declarar aparte sea como sea lo golpeo en un lugar publico están bajo arresto-.

* * *

_Espero les gustara, hubo un cambio inesperado Edward en la cárcel :l Justicia, gracias por leer (:_


	18. Nadie dijo que era fácil

La historia me pertenece pero los personajes son de la escritora Stephanie Meyer (:

* * *

_Hola, gracias por seguirme, que feliz soy (: Sobre el capitulo anterior que Edward fue a la cárcel, perdón a quien le molesto pero es necesario para hacer justicia :c gracias por leer \(*_*)/_

_**Klary Alice:** Hola si ya tenias tiempo desapercibida, que bueno que regresaste, gracias (:_

_**Twilghter:** Linda lectora ya salió de la cárcel, ya después vendrá la felicidad, gracias cuídate :D_

_**Hikaryzz:** Si bueno paso lo Edward para que pudiera haber justicia y Mike terminara en la cárcel, espero que te siga gustado después de todo(:_

_**Maya Cullen**: Si pero ya justicia! Gracias (:_

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Nadie dijo que era fácil**

**Bella POV**

Estaba temblando, no sabia que hacer me encontraba sentada en la oficina de un policía ¿A quien podía llamar? Toda la familia de Edward estaba en Nueva York y aquí solo estaba mi padre y dudo que fuera de gran ayuda, tenia también miedo de decir lo que Mike quiso hacerme frente a un juez y el, después de que los arrestaron no me han dejado ver a Edward. Escuche que alguien entro a la oficina

-Señorita disculpe la tardanza pero estábamos hablando con su prometido, quiere verla, solo cuentan con 20 minutos- dijo el oficial seriamente, asentí y lo seguí para que me llevara con Edward, era horrible estar aquí con tantos delincuentes, pase entre unas celdas y los hombres gritaban cosas como: ¡Que guapa! ¡Ven nena!, me estremecí y seguí con la vista al frente cuando llegamos a otra celda dentro estaba Edward, jamás pensé verlo dentro de una celda

-Tomatito- dijo aliviado, el oficial se fue tratando de darnos un poco de espacio, unas lagrimas traicioneras se me salieron –Bella no llores estoy bien- saco sus manos entre las rejas y las tome ¡ni siquiera podía abrazarlo!

-No estas bien mira en el horrible lugar que estas y todo por mi culpa- dije con la voz rota

-No es tu culpa Bella, el merece estar aquí y yo actué mal pero no te preocupes no me pueden dejar aquí por eso, solo debemos esperar a que llegue el juicio y saldré- baje la mirada no me gustaba mirarlo aquí, sus manos acariciaron mi cara

-Sé que no estaba en nuestros planes esto Bella, lo siento ya llame a Jasper es abogado, va a tomar un vuelo junto con mi padre y Alice- me sentí mejor al saber que su familia vendría a ayudarlo

-Soy una inútil yo te he ayudado nada- me levanto la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos –No digas eso nunca mas, no eres una inútil amor, sé que esto va a ser difícil pero tienes que contarle todo al juez sobre Mike- asentí asustada ¿Trataría de hacerme daño si lo delataba?

-Yo solo quiero que estés bien que salgas de aquí Edward ¿Cuánto tiempo?- me sentía tan mal, mi llanto se hizo mas fuerte

-Debo esperar a Jasper en serio Bella en menos de 3 días todo seria igual solo que ahora Mike va a estar donde debe- tuve que creerle se miraba tan tranquilo

-¿Estas bien?- el asintió y se acerco como pudo su cara a la mía, no era fácil besarse entre rejas, sentí sus dulces labios sobre los míos dándome un beso tranquilizador, me limpie las lagrimas

-Yo debería estar ayudándote a ti no tu a mi- me sentía apenada por no ser tan fuerte y soportar esto

-No importa tomatito estoy bien si tu lo estas, estamos aquí para hacer justicia voy salir pronto no hice nada grave de seguro solo tendré que pagar una multa, te amo- ¿Y como quería que no llorara? Era tan tierno, daba gracias a la vida o al destino o lo que fuera que me había llevado hasta el, que el me amara

-Te amo tanto, nunca lo olvides- dije con sinceridad, me sonrió pero el guardia llego a interrumpir

-Lo siento pero debe salir, la están buscando para preguntarle unas cosas- asentí y mire a Edward para despedirme

-Solo contesta con la verdad Bella todo estará bien- lo bese rápido para alejarme y seguir al guardia, ahora me llevaron a otra oficina dentro estaba un oficial alto de piel morena

-Buenas tardes soy el oficial Black- estiro su mano y la tome en forma de saludo

-Soy Bella- dije simplemente –Tome asiento por favor- me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio

-Yo voy a estar a cargo de este asunto, Bella me debes decir todo lo que sucedió para poder ayudarte- moví los dedos nerviosa, todo porque Edward saliera de aquí

-Bueno fuimos a hacer unas compras y allí estaba Mike el hombre que también detuvieron, Edward se enojo mucho al verlo y comenzaron a pelear pero Edward no hizo nada el solo reacciono es inocente- hable rápido nerviosa

-Tranquila ¿Si? No voy a hacerte nada ¿Por qué Edward reacciono así por ese hombre? ¿Qué tiene Mike?- me daba mucha pena contar lo que sucedió con Mike, es necesario Bella me dije

-Lo que sucede es- suspire, esto era difícil –Mike es la persona con la que mi padre me quería casar pero era solo por dinero, tenían un trato al principio no dije nada porque mi padre necesitaba el dinero pero un día el bueno el intento violarme y me fui de mi casa, encontré a Edward me enamore y él supo de lo sucedido quería que lo denunciara pero tenia miedo- ya había vuelto a derramar lagrimas

-¿Entonces por eso Edward lo golpeo?-

-Si pero él no es malo no merece estar aquí, de verdad-

-Si Bella lo entiendo pero hiciste mal al no denunciarlo al momento ahora será mas difícil probarlo, sobre Edward después del juicio puede salir libre tranquila- me dio una sonrisa de apoyo y medio se la respondí

-Gracias ¿Qué hago ahora?-

-Seria bueno que descansaras, no vayas a enfermar o algo ahorita ya no puedes ver a Edward estamos esperando al abogado pero mañana tendrás que venir para decirte sobre el juicio- asentí y salí de allí ¿A dónde iba? Ya habíamos dejado el departamento, tenía las llaves del carro pero no a donde ir, mi celular comenzó a sonar y rápido lo tome

-Hola- dije dudosa no mire quien llamaba

-¡O dios Bella! Que bueno que contesta ya vamos a llegar ¿Estas allá con Edward?- era Alice, hablaba rápidamente nerviosa

-Si Alice estoy acá pero ya no me dejan verlo- dije sollozando

-Tranquila ya vamos espéranos- me quede en la área de visitas esperando que llegara su familia.

**Edward POV**

Nunca pensé que terminaría en la cárcel, claro no me arrepentía ese maldito lo merecía pero quería estar con Bella por suerte Jasper era abogado y vendría a ayudarme no quería preocupar a mi familia pero ahora era necesario, suspire frustrado, no me gustaba este lugar. Escuche después de un tiempo pasos, por fin había llegado Jasper

-Gracias por venir- dije mirándolo, el guardia se retiro

-No es nada Edward ¿Para que estamos los amigos? Hable con Bella, un oficial ya esta siguiendo el caso será fácil sacarte de aquí pero probar que Mike quiso violar a Bella no, ya paso tiempo y no tienes golpes ni nada que lo pruebe- gruñí furioso

-No puede salir libre ese maldito- dije enojado

-Tranquilo piensa con la cabeza fría Edward, si hubieras pensando antes de actuar no estarías aquí de mi parte hare todo lo que pueda para encontrar pruebas y tratare que mañana mismo sea el juicio- me quede en silencio pensando en todo lo que paso, le agradecí con la mirada y suspire

-Ella esta bien- supongo Jasper adivino que Bella era lo que mas me preocupaba

-Ya no tengo el departamento aquí ¿Puedes llevarla a un hotel? Ella tiene dinero y todo, no quiero que este sola-

-Edward no importa el dinero claro que si Alice se va a ir con ella-

-Gracias- me sentía mejor sabiendo que ya no estaba sola –Tu padre quiere verte- Jasper se fue ¿Estaría enojado? Carlisle no tardo en entrar

-Edward hijo ¿Estas bien?- mi padre se miraba preocupado, ya me imaginaba Esme

-Si papá, perdón por preocuparlos pero no podía dejar las cosas así-

-Te entiendo hijo pero mira donde terminaste, tuve que parar a tu madre quería tomar un avión inmediatamente- hice una mueca, pobre de Esme

-Llámala dile que todo esta bien, tal vez mañana mismo salga- estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que se quedo tranquilo y se fue, ya no me dejaban tener visita, no quería dormir aquí la cama era horrible, podría aguantar sin dormir.

**Bella POV**

-Ya Bella deja de caminar como si fueras un animal en una jaula- me regaño Alice

-No puedo Alice es que el esta allá en ese horrible lugar, sin comida, ropa, sin la comodidad que tiene siempre- quería sacar a Edward de ese lugar pero me resultaba imposible

-Lo se Bella es mi hermano y también me siento mal por no poder ayudarlo pero poniéndote así no mas a solucionar nada- me senté a su lado, respirando varias veces

-Si tienes razón- a la hora llego Jasper y Carlisle, me dijo que Edward saldría lo mas seguro mañana suspire aliviada aunque no me gustaba la idea de que pasara la noche allí

-Bella no debes sentirte culpable, al contrario fue a ti a quien ataco Mike no se porque Edward no nos conto antes, tienes nuestro apoyo- me dijo Carlisle

-Muchas gracias, él no les dijo nada por mi, me siento muy incomoda con ese tema-

-Si esta bien Bella ve a descansar no queremos que te enfermes- obedecí y me fui a la habitación, estábamos en un hotel cerca de la cárcel Alice compartió la habitación conmigo, después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama pude dormir, extrañaba tener a Edward a mi lado.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos temprano para desayunar e irnos a ver a Edward, Alice entro primero ya que no pudo entrar ayer, Jasper fue a investigar a que horas seria el juicio, Jasper era un reconocido abogado así que nos dieron el juicio inmediato

-Es dentro de 30 minutos, ve habla con Edward antes de entrar- fui a la celda de ayer y Edward estaba allí se miraba cansado

-Hola amor- dije triste el me sonrió y cerco lo mas que le permitía la celda a mi –Tienes ojeras, te ves cansado- dije preocupada

-Estaré bien no quise dormir aquí pero ya mañana espero estar en mi linda cama a tu lado- sonreí esperando que así fuera

-Jasper me dijo que ya iba a ser el juicio, Bella sé que será difícil decir todo frente a ese maldito pero tienes que ser fuerte, confió en ti tomatito- me dio un tierno beso –Quiero abrazarte-

-Lo se Edward hare todo para que quedes libre- un guardia vino por mi, tenían que preparar a Edward para llevarlo al juicio.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, mis manos sudaban tenia que entrar a declarar en contra de Mike contar lo que pasó frente a varias personas que dirían si era culpable o no y esperaba dejaran libre a Edward.

Conté todo la historia de nuevo, dejando siempre en claro que Edward solo me defendía y que no era un delincuente ni nada parecido, mi hicieron algunas preguntas, ¿Por qué no declaro antes? ¿Se estaba vendiendo? ¿Y su padre? Fue muy difícil de menos podía voltear con Edward que me daba ánimos, al final solo me dejaron salir sin darme respuesta se quedo en juicio Edward y Mike

-Estuviste muy bien Bella vas a ver que vamos a ganar- me dijo abrazándome Alice

-Eso espero- estábamos cerca del juicio ya que no podíamos entrar, cuando unos fuertes gritos nos alarmaron venían de allí sin pensarlo corrimos dentro del lugar. Estaba Mike gritando y un guardia lo sostenía fuerte

-Atrévete a golpearme frente al juez- le grito Edward enojado, se había puesto de pie

-Basta Edward no te metas en problemas- le dijo Jasper, mire la escena preocupada

-Te voy a matar a ti y a esa zorra- dijo enojado Mike, me estremecí de miedo al oír eso –Orden- grito el juez pero Mike logre escaparse y corrió hacia Edward, lo tiro al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo, corrí para ayudar pero los guardias llegaron y los separaron al igual que Jasper, entro me tomo a mi

-Suélteme- dije llorando asustada –¿Bella que haces aquí?- me miro Edward preocupado, tenia sangre en los labios y un ojo morado, quería abrazarlo, curarlo

-¡SUFICIENTE!- grito el juez –Quiero fuera a esta mujer y a este hombre métanlo a la cárcel ¿Pensó que así seria libre?- le dijo a Mike que se encontraba furioso, me llevaron fuera y alcance a escuchar a Mike gritar que se vengaría, era demasiado en cuanto salí de allí mire todo borroso.

**Edward POV**

Todo se había vuelto un desastre, me dolía la cara y me escurría sangre de los labios

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Jasper, solo quedábamos nosotros ya que habían sacados a los demás

-Si solo quiero que ese maldito nunca salga de la cárcel- estaba demasiado enojado, quería matarlo y yo no era una persona agresiva

-Bueno por todos lo sucedió esta mas que claro que Mike es culpable, por otro lado señor Cullen tendrá que pagar una multa pero queda libre, no mas de este show caso cerrado- dijo el juez cerrando el juicio, se miraba algo estresado

-Por fin- me dijo Jasper respire aliviado con una sonrisa, salimos de allí para que me llevarían a enfermería mientras Jasper hablaba con Alice, me limpiaron la sangre y me pusieron unas cosas pero nada grave

-Edward, Alice esta en el hospital dice que Bella se desmayo-

-¿Qué?- tenia que ser una broma, nos fuimos rápido al hospital que dijeron ¡Si algo le pasaba yo me moría!

-Tranquilo hijo ya las están revisando- me decía mi padre mientras esperábamos que saliera el doctor, pude volver a respirar bien cuando vi por fin al doctor

-Familiares de Isabella Swan- dijo el doctor, rápido me acerque

-Soy su prometido-

-Muy bien justo con usted quería hablar, acompáñeme- lo seguí en silencio ¿Por qué debíamos a hablar a solas?

-¿Es usted también doctor no?- asentí –bueno le seré directo ya que entiende muy bien estas cosas, lamento mucho decirlo esto pero ella estaba embarazada- ¿ESTABA embarazada?

-¿Qué?- dije confundido –Si me imagine que no sabían de su estado, no tenia mucho apenas dos semanas sabe que el primer periodo es el mas difícil y bueno lo perdió, no estaban ilusionados aun con él feto y les será fácil superarlo son jóvenes pueden volverlo a intentar, solo que debe cuidar sus emociones, no quedo con ningún problema así que puede volver a quedar embarazada sin problema aparte el feto era muy pequeño no hubo dolor para ella ¿Quiere decírselo usted?- estaba sorprendido con tanta información, acaba de enterarme que Bella estaba embarazada y al segundo me enteraba que lo había perdido ¡Habíamos perdido a nuestro bebe! Todo por culpa de ese maldito, por suerte ya estaba en la cárcel

-Yo se lo dire pero me gustaría que estuviera allí por si ella quiere preguntar algo- asintió y me dio unos minutos a solas para asimilarlo, me sentía triste, enojado, confundido ¿Cómo iba a decir que quería ese bebe si ya no había bebe? ¿Y Bella? Jamás me había sentido así respire profundamente para no soltar ninguna lagrima, debía ser fuerte por ella.

Entramos a la habitación de Bella, ya le había informado a mi familia que se encontraba igual de sorprendida que yo con la noticia

-Edward ¡Estas libre!- me dijo Bella feliz, sentí como si algo doliera dentro de mi, no quería quitarle esa felicidad –Si tomatito- me acerque a ella, estaba en la cama conectada a un aparato, le di un beso lleno de amor quería tranquilizarla, la necesitaba

-¿Por qué no me han dicho que me paso Edward?- dijo preocupada, acaricie su mejilla suavemente

-Bella hay algo que debes saber- suspire –Con todo las emociones que pasaste, bueno yo amor no tenia idea de que estabas embarazada- lo perdí no pude seguir hablando cuando sentí lagrimas salir de mis ojos, no sabia si ella había entendido pero se quedo en silencio observándome

-¿Embarazada? ¿Qué? ¿Él bebe esta mal verdad?- no pude responder baje la mirada avergonzado sintiendo que era mi culpa, nunca debí exponerla así, escuche a Bella llorar

-Lo siento Isabella perdió al bebe aun era demasiado pequeño no estaba ni formado, son muy jóvenes pueden volverlo a intentar, tienen todas las posibilidades por delante solo tienen que superar esto como pareja- escuche que le explico el doctor a Bella pero ella no hablo

-Los dejare solos- escuche la puerta cerrarse y alce la cara para mirar a Bella tenia los ojos cerrados y lagrimas caían de sus ojos

-Lo siento tanto Bella soy un idiota, yo no debí hacer esto, perdóname por favor- ¿Iba a odiarme? No podría vivir con su odio con saber que por mi culpa habíamos perdido un hijo era demasiado

-No- susurro de repente –No te culpes- abrió los ojos y me miro, con su mano limpio una de mis lagrimas –Ninguno lo sabia, de haber sido a si no me hubiera alterado tanto, si alguien aquí tuvo la culpa fui yo- la mire confundido, dolido

-No Bella que dices- pero para mi sorpresa alguien mas nos interrumpió

-No lo puedo creer cállense los dos ¡Como pueden estar culpándose!- voltee para ver a Alice parada en la puerta, también había estado llorando lo podía notar

-Sé que están dolidos me imagino que debe ser terrible perder un hijo ¿Pero culpándose se sienten mejor? Ninguno sabia y si quieren culpar a alguien que sea a Mike, los quiero demasiado a los para dejarlos destruirse por la tristeza- nunca pensé que Alice me regañaría en mi vida, escuche con atención todo lo que dijo y avergonzado mire a Bella que tenia los ojos cerrados

-¡No lo entiendes Alice era mi bebe nuestro bebe! Ya no importa porque nada lo va a regresar- dijo con la voz rota, no había nada peor que verla así

-Bella- susurre, no abrió los ojos

-Si Bella pero el doctor tiene razón son jóvenes, él bebe aun no estaba bien formado, hay personas que los pierden porque si tal vez no solo fue por lo sucedió, igual esto es una prueba y deben superarla como pareja tienen toda una vida por delante, no te cierres Bella no dejen que esto los destruya- sin mas Alice salió de la habitación, no sabia que decir tome a Bella en mis brazos y lloramos juntos, dejando salir el dolor, mi hermana tenia razón debíamos superar esto juntos

-Esto nos hará mas fuerte Bella, aquí estoy siempre voy a estar aquí te amo- le susurre

-Lo se pero ahora no puedo, no me pidas que sea fuerte en estos momentos-.

"_Disfrutamos del calor porque hemos sentido el frío, valoramos la luz porque conocemos la oscuridad y comprendemos la felicidad porque hemos conocido la tristeza"_

* * *

**_Umm de acuerdo creo que eso fue muy triste :c yo lo escribí y yo misma quería llorar, ya sé que muchas nos les gustara esto ¿A quien si? Pero servirá para que ellos aprendan cuanto se aman y que sobre todos las cosas deben estar juntos, prometo hacer mas feliz el próximo capitulo(:_**


	19. Todo en su lugar

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer lo demás es mio (:

* * *

_Holaa! Perdón si las hice sufrir con el capitulo anterior :c Bueno estoy supeer feliz! Ya casi 100 reviews y por otra parte apareció Kristen con el anillo que le dio Rob y su gorra ¿No es genial? Para mi que creo en Robsten si, espero también alguien se alegre (: Gracias por seguirme! \(*_*)/_

_**Hikaryzz:** Lo entiendo le di un cambio diferente a la historia, gracias me da gusta saber que piensas que soy una gran escritora, si! Gracias (:_

_**Maya Cullen Masen:** Gracias, Alice lo que intento fue ayudarlos pero si ellos solos saldrán adelante (:_

_**SalmitaCullen:** Si es triste :c pero ya después vendrá la felicidad, gracias (:_

_**Twiligher:** Linda lectora muchas gracias por siempre dejar tus comentarios, si aquí ya un capitulo mas alegre :D_

_**Guest:** Bueno esta anónimo pero gracias, no sabia que causaría tanto sentimiento :l_

_**Satorichiva:** Si ya por fin Mike esta donde debe y Edward, si fue un cambio lo que sucedió pero los ayudara, gracias(:_

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Todo en su lugar**

**Edward POV**

-Esto nos hará mas fuerte Bella, aquí estos siempre voy a estar aquí te amo- le susurre

-Lo se pero ahora no puedo, no me pidas que sea fuerte en estos momentos- no sabia como pero iba a ayudar a Bella a salir adelante, tampoco encontré que mas decir en estos momentos solo seguí abrazándola tratando de encontrar un poco de consuelo, no supe cuanto tiempo paso cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta, me aleje lentamente de Bella para verla, tenia los ojos rojos sin brillo, me dolía tanto verla así

-Adelante- dije, la puerta se abrió y entro mi padre que nos estudio con la mirada

-Sé que ahora yo no soy de gran ayuda y tal vez nadie pero lo siento mucho, estoy con ustedes para lo que necesiten- trate de sonreírle en agradecimiento pero no lo logre

-Gracias papá- mi voz se escuchaba ronca ¿Dónde estaba ese Edward fuerte? –Gracias- dijo simplemente Bella cerrando los ojos supongo no quería que la vieran en este estado, mi padre entendió y salió de la habitación, acaricie su cabello

-Quiero estar sola- susurro, fui fuerte y trate de fingir que no me había dolido que dijera esa

-Tal vez es lo que quieres pero no, no voy a dejarte sola Bella créeme que a mi también me duele, nos necesitamos- dije seguro, no iba a dejar que esto la derrumbara. Abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente

-Lo siento tanto no quiero tratarte así eso solo que nunca me imagine que estaba embarazada y mucho menos que iba a perder el bebe- suspiro

-Te entiendo Bella hace poco te había dicho que me gustaría que tuviéramos hijos, vamos a recordar siempre a ese bebe pero debemos seguir, darle hermanitos que el o ella cuidara desde el cielo- mire como de nuevo salían lagrimas de sus ojos

-Si, no tienes idea de cuanto te necesito- la volví a abrazar dándole toda mi atención –te amo Bella- le susurre, unos minutos después entro el doctor

-¿Cómo se siente Isabella?- se acercó a ella y la reviso

-Estoy bien físicamente- contesto dolida

-Podemos darte de alta ¿Quiere irse ya o quedarse esta noche?- el doctor voltio a verme para darme entender que también era mi decisión

-Quiero irme, no más hospitales- hice lo que ella quiso, nos fuimos al hotel de nuevo con mi familia.

**Bella POV**

Estaba acostada en una de las habitaciones del hotel, Edward había ido por algo de cenar me daba mucha pena que el tuviera que hacer todo pero no sentía ánimos de nada, no podía creer que había tenido un bebe dentro de mi y ya no estaba, lo quería de vuelta ¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto? Estaba triste, enojada, desilusionada. Cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme, ya no quiera llorar

-Aquí esta la comida tomatito- abrí los ojos y me encontré con Edward delante de mi, sostenía el plato de comida

-Gracias- me senté en la cama y tome la comida -¿Necesitas ayuda?- me pregunto tiernamente

-Si puedo Edward no estoy enferma ni nada de eso- comí en silencio mientras Edward me miraba -¿Tu no vas a comer?- dije incomoda

-Si ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- asentí y él fue por la comida para unirse a mi.

Estaba acostada mirado hacia la oscuridad de la habitación, mañana volvíamos a Nueva York pero ya no sentía la misma emoción de antes ahora me faltaba algo, sentí como Edward apretó mas sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo

-Deberías dormir- me susurro al oído, suspire con tristeza

-Tu también- Edward me movió para quedar frente a frente, acaricio lentamente mi mejilla, alcanzaba a ver sus hermosos ojos en la oscuridad

-Vamos a comenzar en Nueva York una nueva vida juntos Bella, vamos a superar esto y seguir, serás mi esposa ¿No lo quieres?- su voz se escuchaba preocupada

-Si Edward te quiero a ti como sea, solo que también quería ese bebe- conteste acercando sus labios a los míos

-Podemos volvernos a intentar cuanto te sientas listas, no es un remplazo claro que no pero estoy seguro que nuestro bebe no quisiera vernos tristes al contrario debo vernos unidos y felices porque lo amamos a pesar de no conocerlo- le di un beso lleno de necesidad, tenia razón debía tenerlo presente de una buena forma, separamos nuestros labios lentamente y me abrace a el

-¿Recuerdas el día que te encontré en el bosque y lloraste por que estabas asustada?-

-Si- medio sonreí, él había sido tan dulce

-Y cante porque fue la única manera que encontré para ayudarte a no estar triste- asentí y el me sonrió

–Tengo una canción para ti ahora ¿Crees que ayude?- lo apreté mas –Si tu siempre lo logras- cerré los ojos y escuche con atención la canción que Edward me cantaba

"_When your tears are spent on your last pretense__and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in__your defense, when it's in your spine, like you've walked for miles__and the only thing you want is just to be still for a while"_

**"_Cuando tus lágrimas se han agotado en tu ultima presentación y tus cansados ojos se rehúsan a cerrarse y a dormir en tu defensa,__cuando esta en tu interior, como si hubieras caminado por millas y la única cosa que quieres es solo mantenerlo un poco mas"_**

"_And if your heart wears thin,__I will hold you up__and I will hide you when it gets too much__I'll be right beside you__I'll be right beside you"_

**"_Y si tu corazón se desgata yo te sostendré y entenderé cuando resulte demasiado, estaré a tu lado… estaré a tu lado"_**

Lo que decía me llego al corazón, sentí como las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, sonreí porque sabia que el siempre estaría para mi al igual que yo para el

"_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath__and the space between the things you know is blurry__nonetheless__when you try to speak, but you make no sound__and the words you want are out of reach, but they've__never been so loud"_

**"_Cuando estés abrumada y hayas perdido tu aliento y sabes que el espacio entre las cosas se ha tornado borroso, cuando intentes hablar y no haces sonido alguno y las palabras que quieres están fuera de tu alcance pero nunca habían sido tan fuertes" _**

"_Beside you…__I'll be right beside you I will stay__nobody will break you__,_ _trust in me, trust in me__don't pull away__just trust in me, trust in me__I'm just trying to keep this together,__cause I could do worse and you could do better__"_

**"_Estaré a tu lado… yo estaré a tu lado, me quedare nadie te lastimara, confía en mi, confía en mi no te vayas, confía en mi, confía en mi porque estoy tratando de mantenerlo para ambos puede que lo haga mal, pero sé que tu lo harás mejor"_**

Su voz se escuchaba triste pero llena de esperanza, quería seguir y tenerlo a él debía seguir por el, por ese bebe que hubiera merecido lo mejor

"_And if your heart wears thin,__I will hold you up__and I will hide you when it gets too much__I'll be right beside you__I'll be right beside you nobody break you"_

**"_Y si tu corazón se desgata yo te sostendré y entenderé cuando resulte demasiado, estaré a tu lado… estaré a tu lado, nadie te lastimara"_**

Termino la canción dejando un beso en mi frente

-Gracias, eso fue hermoso yo también estaré siempre a tu lado, sé que vamos a estar mejor- me beso con emoción, sabia que todo cambiaria de ahora en adelante pero para bien

-Te necesito- susurro, lo atraje más a mí dándole a entender que yo también, hicimos el amor con lentitud, apreciando el cuerpo del otro y dándonos la fuerza que necesitaríamos.

**Edward POV**

"_Nada del pasado podemos cambiar, no perdamos el tiempo queriendo arreglarlo, podemos construir un presente y un futuro mejor"_

-A mi me gusta el rojo- dije cansando -¿Podemos descansar ya?- me estaba comportado como un niño pero en verdad estaba cansado llevábamos todo la mañana en tiendas, sentí que los brazos de Bella me rodearon

-Si a mi también me gusta el rojo- dijo riéndose de mi actitud, se acercó mas a mi –ya pronto amor deja de quejarte que será peor- me susurro al oído dejándome un beso haciéndome estremecer, Alice y mi madre querían que comenzáramos a planear los colores de la boda, las cosas que utilizaríamos, mas bien todo lo necesario

-Entonces será blanco con rojo- aplaudió mi madre alegre, a veces se parecía tanto a Alice no pude evitar reír _(Voy a poner una foto de la decoración en mi perfil, para que opinen) _

-Después tenemos que ir al vestido- escuche a Alice decirle a Bella

-Si gracias por ayudarnos en todo esto, la iglesia lo haremos solos no se preocupen- dijo Bella apenada, no quería hacer sentir mal a mi madre y a mi hermana pero queríamos hacer eso solos

-Esta bien hija no te preocupes, vámonos para que Edward deje de llorar- dijo mi madre riendo ¿Hasta mi madre? Tan si quiera ya por fin descansaría. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que dejamos Chicago, no para siempre ya que allá estaba el padre de Bella y su nana que visitaríamos pero ya toda nuestra vida estaba aquí, la primera semana fue difícil ya que Bella seguía muy deprimida por suerte encontró un buen trabajo aquí como veterinaria y eso la animo, después todo volvió a hacer como debía ya faltaba menos de un mes para nuestra boda, habíamos comprado un collar en forma de corazón con un escrito por detrás: _"En memoria a nuestro bebe"_ Bella lo usaba siempre, queríamos de alguna forma siempre tenerlo presente como un buen recuerdo

-Ya quiero hacerte mi esposa- dije dándole un rápido beso mientras caminábamos hacia el carro

-Pronto- dijo sonroja –Yo también quiero ser tu esposa- ¡Me encantaba! –Mi lindo tomatito volvió- dije bromeando haciéndola sonrojar mas, el camino a casa fue en silencio pero cómodo, estaba pensando en comprar una casa ya casados, grande donde podríamos ver a nuestros hijos crecer

-Sabes no me agrada nada ese compañero de trabajo que tienes- dije recordando al hombre de ayer, había ido por ella a su trabajo y un hombre estaba hablando animadamente con ella

-No seas un celoso amor ya te dije que es mi amigo creo que hasta tiene novia- hice un sonido de aburrimiento y estacione el carro

-Te ves muy sexi cuando estas celoso- dijo con voz seductora, la voltee a ver con una sonrisa rápido baje del carro para ayudarla a bajar

-Ya sé que intentáramos tener hijos ya que estemos cansados ¿Pero podemos ir practicando no?- dije con una sonrisa picara ella se sonrojo al instante

-Seria bueno, la practica hace la perfección- sonreí orgulloso, esta noche seria genial. Hace unos días habíamos hablado sobre volver a intentar tener un bebe y decidimos intentarlo después de la boda así podíamos darle una buena vida ya estable. Estar en Nueva York con Bella era estupendo, salíamos a veces con mis hermanos, todos los sábados cenábamos en casa de mis padres, teníamos el trabajo que queríamos y nuevos amigos (aunque eso provocaba un poco de celos) parecía que ahora si todo marcharía como debía, no podía esperar para casarme con ella.

* * *

**_La canción se llama Beside you a mi se me hace muy linda si quieren escucharla (: me quedo un poco corto este capitulo, ya ahora si creo que pronto la terminare :c gracias a todos los que me siguen :D_**


	20. Pronto

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer lo demás es mio (:

* * *

_Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen, ya dos para 100 reviews :D Me tarde muchoo con este capitulo :c pero con la escuela no tengo mucho tiempo así que voy a tratar de ponerme a actualizar los viernes o fines de semana aunque esta historia ya casi termina pero tratare de alargarla lo mas que pueda, gracias \(*_*)/_

_SalmitaCullen: Si ya lo están superando y puede que tengan una sorpresa, gracias por tu review(:_

_Kriss21: Si ya pronto pero gracias por estar siguiendo la historia:D_

_Mv1824: Gracias! Si quedo un poco corto el otro pero aquí ya hay mas, la verdad aun no estoy segura de cuantos tal vez 5 capítulos mas, aun no se o:_

_MayaCullenMasen: Gracias por tu review voy a tratar de hacerlo así (:_

_Andrea 14 de Cullen: Gracias que bueno que te gusto (: me tarde en actualizar pero ya aquí esta!_

_Satorichiva: Hola si quedo corto pero ya aquí este me quedo mas largo, si ya Bella esta mejor al igual que Edward aun le estoy dando vueltas a lo de la boda pero lo mas seguro que el próximo capitulo ya (; gracias :D_

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Pronto**

**Bella POV**

Miraba a Edward dormir, se miraba tan tranquilo y guapo como siempre. Había despertado por una horrible pesadilla sobre mi bebe, todo este tiempo Edward me había ayudado a salir adelante al igual que su familia, también fue de gran ayuda. Faltaba una semanas para nuestra boda comenzaba a tener nervios ¿Cambiarían las cosas ya casados? No duda de mi pero no quería que él se aburriera, aun no sabia que había visto en mí pero lo amaba tanto.

Las cosas en Nueva York iban perfectas teníamos casi el mismo horario del trabajo solo el dos horas mas, el departamento era perfecto para nosotros y salíamos a veces con su familia o con los nuevos amigos que teníamos aquí, suspire con una sonrisa lo único que faltaba era un hermoso bebe, me acomode en mi cama abrazada a Edward y me dormí.

Escuchaba a alguien a hablar a lo lejos, me moví incomoda por el calor que sentía, lentamente abrí los ojos estaba enreda en las sabanas de mi cama desnuda sola ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Me puse de pie y tome mi ropa interior que se encontraba tirada por la habitación

-¿Edward?- grite, cuando llegue a la sala lo encontré sentado hablando con Esme rápidamente me sonroje ¡Solo estaba en ropa interior!

-Por fin despiertas- dijo riendo Edward cuando entonces se percato de mi vestimenta me dedico una sonrisa picara

-Am hola yo voy a cambiarme- dije apenada corriendo a la habitación ¡Mi futura suegra ya me conocía de mas! Tome una ropa sencilla y salir de nuevo a la sala

-Hola Esme perdón por eso- dije aun apenada

-Hola no te preocupes querida yo vine sin avisar- me senté junto a Edward que me dio un beso en la frente

-Estábamos hablando sobre los invitados para que decidas lo que quieras, ya sabes que esta en tus manos tomatito- dijo Edward mirándome con atención

-Gracias pero también quiero que me ayudes amor- mientras preparaba el desayuno Esme nos ayudaba a acomodar a los invitados, termine comiéndome dos platos al parecer estaba con mucho apetito pero algo me hizo parar con mi comida

-¿Invitaste a Bree?- dije casi escupiendo lo que tenia dentro de la boca cuando Esme menciono a Bree

-Si tomatito no creo que venga ¿Aun así va a ver que ya no soy hombre libre no?- no me gustaba para nada la idea aunque en eso tenia razón así podía ver que él era mio y de nadie mas ¿Me había vuelto posesiva?

-Um así que veo que Bella ya se enfrento a una de tus admirados- dijo Esme riendo haciéndome sonrojar

-Mamá- Edward se quejo como niño pequeño y no pude evitar reírme -Si es lagar la lista- seguí el juego solo para ver a Edward hacer pucheros supongo cuando estaba con Esme volvía a sentirse niño

-Podemos dejar de avergonzar a Edward- dijo el, lo mire con lastima y deje de reírme

-Esta bien hijo-

Terminamos con los invitados y Esme se fue porque tenía cosas que hacer

-Ya pronto serás mi esposa- dijo Edward abrazándome

-Ya quiero ser tu esposa- me acerque a sus labios para besarlo pero sentí muchas ganas de vomitar rápido me aleje, Edward me miraba confundido

-Voy al baño- corrí alcanzado a llegar

-¿Bella estas bien?- Edward me siguió y comenzó a darme mensajes en la espalda mientras sostenía mi cabello

-No tienes que ver, estoy bien- conteste cuando pude

-No me da asco tomatito soy doctor- cuando termine de vomitar me lave los dientes y la cara tratando de tranquilizarme

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Vamos al hospital?- me senté en la cama confundida ¿Podía estar embarazada? Deseaba tanto un bebe que podía ser una jugada de mi mente había escuchado sobre los embarazos imaginarios

-Estoy bien Edward tranquilo- el siguió observándome con duda

-Bella…- al ver su mirada comprendí que él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo

-No lo se Edward- se quedo en silencio y me abrazo acariciando mi cabello –Después tendrás que acompañarme al hospital- ya no estaba preguntando ahora me afirmaba que iría con el

-Pero dijimos que después de casarnos-

-Jaja amor si llega antes no tiene nada de malo al contrario ¿O no quieres?- dijo preocupado

-Claro que quiero solo no quiero ilusionarme antes no se si sea verdad- sentí tantas ganas de llorar al recordar al bebe que perdimos

-Todo va a estar bien hermosa- no se cuanto tiempo paso cuando escuchamos el celular sonar, Edward se alejó para contestarlo

-Doctor Cullen- me encantaba escuchar al Edward profesional –Hola nana si también me da mucho gusto escucharte ¿En serio? Es genial, deja te paso a Bella- ¿Mi nana? Edward me dio el celular

-¿Nana?-

-Mi niña ¿Cómo estas? ¿Nerviosa?- sonreí me encantaba escuchar a mi nana

-Muy bien nana si un poco nerviosa pero ansiosa ¿Y tu como estas?-

-Feliz porque estoy a una hora de llegar a Nueva York- ¿Qué?

-¿Estas en un avión?-

-Así es mi niña voy a llegar un poco antes para ayudarte en lo que sea-

-¡Que gran sorpresa nana! Vamos a pasar por ti-

-No quería molestar Bella pero no conozco esta ciudad así que te lo agradecería-

-Si nana ¿A las cuatro?-

-Si mi niña nos vemos pronto- colgué con una sonrisa ¡Mi nana estaría en mi día tan importante!

-Veo que te puso feliz- dijo Edward mirándome burlón

-Si ¿Puede quedarse aquí? No me gustaría que tuviera que estar en un hotel-

-Claro que si tomatito tú sabes que esta también es tu casa tú puedes decidir- ¿Había dicho ya que Edward era perfecto? Lo amaba tanto de verdad.

**Edward POV**

Me gustaba ver a Bella sonreír de esa manera, si ella era feliz igual yo, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en el malestar de Bella ¿Podría estar embarazada? Ella tenia razón no debíamos ilusionarnos sin saber pero lo deseaba tanto, estábamos rumbo al aeropuerto la nana de Bella había llegado antes para estar con Bella siempre había sido como su madre

-Entonces amor nos puedes dejar en la tienda, me encantaría que mi nana me diga que opina del vestido que quiero- dijo sonrojada Bella

-Si tomatito ya te quiero ver aunque el vestido estuviera roto te mirarías hermosa- eso hizo que aumentara su sonrojo

-Ya no digas mentiras te crecerá la nariz- dijo riendo, no tardamos en llegar y fuimos en busca de Sue en cuanto se vieron corrieron a abrazarse, reí ante la imagen

-Hola mi niño tu también puedes abrazarme- me dijo cariñosamente en cuanto llego a mi lado, la obedecí y le di un abrazo

-Hola nana yo también quería verte que gusto que estas aquí-

-Si pero tengo miedo de perderme ¿Qué hace una vieja en una ciudad así?- reímos ante sus palabra

-Nana no digas eso tu eres joven- tome sus maletas y caminamos al carro mientras ellas se ponían al tiempo de sus vidas, subimos y conduje hacia la tienda de vestidos de novias

-Muchas gracias Bella por dejarme estar contigo en esto- dijo su nana emocionada

-A ti nana sabes que siempre has sido como una madre para mi- estaban un poco sentimentales así que lo mejor fue dejarlas

-Me llamas para que venga por ti- dije mientras le daba un beso de despedida para nada corto, me encantaba estar a su lado

-Si yo te llamo amor- espere hasta que entraron a la tienda y aproveche para llamar a mi hermano, a mi cuñado y a un amigo para invitarlos a comer y pedirles fueran mis padrinos.

**Bella POV**

La tienda era enorme con una gran variación de vestidos por suerte ya tenia una idea de lo que quería

-Ya te ves muy bien niña, ese hombre si que es perfecto para ti- sabia que se refería a lo de él bebe

-Si nana si no tuviera a Edward no sé que haría él ha sido mi apoyo- sin pensarlo puse mis manos en mi vientre ¿Tendría otro bebe dentro de mi? Las quite pronto antes de que mi nana lo notara y fuimos a buscar el vestido, quería que fuera blanco como lo tradicional pero un toque moderno para esta cuidad

-Mi niña ese es justo como me dices- voltee hacia donde dijo mi nana y tenia toda la razón ¡Era hermoso! Ojala tuvieran mi talla, era color blanco con un listón plateado debajo del busto y en medio de el un moño pequeño, la parte del busto era blanca pero lo que baja del listón tenia un hermoso bordado dándole al plateado, la parte baja estaba en un estilo arrugado dándole estilo, era perfecto (Foto del vestido en mi perfil)

-Vamos a que lo pruebes- parecía que estaba de suerte puesto que tenían mi talla allí y pude probármelo parecía una princesa, jamás pensé que yo usaría un vestido tan lindo

-¿Te gusta?- pregunte un poco insegura

-No me gusta me encanta, te ves tan hermosa ya hasta quiero llorar, viejita llorona esta- me reí y me acerque para abrazarla

-Gracias nana- confirme el vestido, me lo entregarían dos días antes de la boda, le tome una foto para enviárselas a Esme y Alice, decidimos caminar un rato en las tiendas para darle tiempo libre a Edward, cuando pasamos por una tienda de bebes no pude evitar detenerme y mirar la ropa pequeña

-¿Bella todo esta bien?- suspire

-Hoy paso algo- necesitaba desahogarme ¿Quién mejor que mi nana? Nos sentamos en una banca alado de una fuente

-Cuéntame niña-

-Vomite y he tenido mas apetito rápidamente pensamos en que puedo estar embarazada pero no quiero ilusionarme ¿Qué si solo es psicológico?-

-Bella puede pasar todo, ustedes de verdad merecen ser padres y en ves de dudar ¿Por qué no vas al medico?-

-Pronto- afirme pensativa

**Edward POV**

Todos habían aceptado ir a comer, quedamos en un bar que estaba a diez minutos cuando llegue ya estaba Jasper

-Hola hermano-

-Hola- me senté con el, pedimos solo una cerveza para esperar a los demás que no tardaron tanto, decidí decirles después de comer, todo paso entre bromas de Emmett

-Bueno chicos quiero decirles algo-

-Ai siempre supe que Ed era medio gay- dijo riendo Emmett

-Cállate mejor no me hagas arrepentirme ¿Quiero pedirles que sean mis padrinos de boda?-

-Encantado Edward ya sabes- me respondió Jasper –Wow ya sabía que era tu hermano favorito- dijo Emmett con lágrimas falsas, siempre con sus tonterías

-Gracias Edward por tomarme en cuenta claro que si- dijo mi amigo Diego, celebramos con otra ronda de cerveza, estaba ansioso por que fuera mi boda. Después de un rato de hablar Bella llamo para que fuera a recogerlas

-Gracias ya debo irme después les aviso para ir por los trajes- me despedí de todos y fui por Bella y su nana.

-Solo te diré que se mira preciosa en su vestido- me dijo Sue sonriendo ¿Quería ponerme mas ansioso?

-Lo imagino- deje sus compras en la parte trasera del carro (eran pocas comparadas a Alice)

-Ya nana sh…- Bella me guiño un ojo y subió al carro, de camino a casa fuimos en silencio ya que Sue iba muy entretenida mirando la ciudad, sucedió igual al entrar a nuestro departamento

-Niña no me habías contando que vives como reina- me reí, era genial su nana, Bella le mostro la habitación de invitados y fue a instalarse

-¿Qué hay de la luna de miel?-

-Es una pequeña sorpresa- dije orgulloso aunque a Bella no le gustaba nada la idea no quería que gastara dinero en ella ¿Pero si no era en ella en quien mas?

-Aw que romántico- me avergoncé un poco y fingí que no escuche –Mira nomas si se pone como tu Bella- ahora sabia como se sentía Bella cuando la provocaba

-Pero ella si se ve linda yo no- dije tratando de controlarme

-Tu también eres- dijo un poco mas bajo Bella, la mire y le mande un beso no quería incomodar a su nana

-Jaja bueno que les parece si yo les cocine ya que estoy aquí-

-No es necesario nana-

-Quiero hacerlo anden vayan a descansar solo díganme donde están las cosas- deje que Bella le explicara ya que honestamente no sabia mucho de cocina, me senté y prendí el televisor esperando, no tardo mucho

-Listo- dijo Bella sentándose a mi lado rápido la rodee con mis brazos

-¿Y ya esta todo listo lo de la boda?- pregunte curioso

-Si la iglesia es perfecta ¿También te gusto cierto?- asentí –Creo que ya esta todo listo solo falta esperar- voltee hacia la cocina y mire a Sue entretenida así que aproveche para robarle unos cuantos besos a Bella

-Solo te diré que después del boda tienes una semana de luna de miel- Bella me miro sorprendida y antes de que repelara la volví a besar, no tardo mucho en estar la cena, cenamos entre bromas de Sue

-Lo había olvidado Alice dijo que mañana teníamos el enseño en la iglesia-

-Genial ya tengo a mis padrinos-

-¿Aceptaron? Que bien aunque ya lo imaginaba- sonreí y al terminar puse una película "Recuérdeme" era un poco triste Bella había llorado, Sue fue a dormir al igual que nosotros, tuve que portarme bien no quería que su nana escuchara sonidos extraños.

**Bella POV**

¡Dios! No podía dejar de reírme aunque sabia que estaba mal, Emmett llevaba una hora hablando con el padre que le explicaba sobre los mandamientos ya que por andar de curioso el padre se lo llevo a una platica

-Que vergüenza espero que el día de la boda se comporte- dijo Rosalie apenada

-¡Lo va a hacer! Ya arruino una hora del ensayo- dijo enojado Edward

-Amor tranquilo no importa así se quitan los nervios- dije aun riendo, nos encontrábamos en la iglesia con Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Diego, Esme y mi nana (mi ultima dama vendría un día antes ya que había elegido a Angela que estaba en Chicago)

-¿Entonces las damas somos de color rojo nada llamativo?-

-Si Alice nada llamativo- dije mirándola amenazadoramente –Hare lo que pueda- por fin escuchamos al padre y a Emmett venir

-Comencemos al parecer la platica sirvió- dijo el padre sonriendo ¡eso era aterrador! La cara de Emmett era digna de una fotografía por fin lo miraba como niño regañado

-Primero caminaran las damas junto a los padrinos…- explicaba el padre, paso otra hora más cuando terminamos el ensayo estaba tan emocionada

-Wow será una boda hermosa- dijo Alice aplaudiendo –Lo mejor es que no estaré gorda- se unió Rosalie, la iglesia estaba muy linda era grande, con la pared de roca dándole un estilo rustico, la decoración seria hecha por Esme de color blanco y rojo al igual que lo otro

-No puedo esperar- dijo Edward tomando mi mano, le sonreí –yo tampoco- .

* * *

**_ Próximo capitulo boda (:_**


	21. El gran día

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía

* * *

_101 reviews! Muchas gracia, esta ha sido mi primera historia y es muy importante para mi, tanto que no quiero terminarla :c Acabo de hacerme una cuenta de Facebook: Stephanie Fanny (steph_dream96 hotmail...) Espero les gusta este capitulo uno de los mas importantes \(*_*)/_

_**Hecate-selene: **Jaja si el 100 (: muchas gracias que bueno que te gusta, me haces muy feliz :D_

_**SalmitaCullen: **Que bueno que te gusto aquí esta otro(:  
_

_**MayaCullenMasen: **Bueno trate de no meter tanto a Alice pero como su hermana tiene que estar en sus momentos importantes pero trate en lo mas posible (:_

* * *

**Capitulo 21: El gran día**

**Bella POV**

Decir que estaba emocionada y nerviosa era poco, miraba caminar de un lado a otro a mi nana y a Esme ¿Por qué corrían tanto? Teníamos tiempo de sobra, Edward no había pasado la noche aquí, había tenido una "despida de soltero". Confiaba en los chicos y sobre todo en el, aparte Rosalie me llamo cuando llegaron a su casa a dormir

-¡Listo! Ya puedes sentarte para que empecemos Bella- me dijo Esme sonriendo, fui a su lado y me senté en la silla frente a mi espejo (Esme me ayudaría con el maquillaje)

-Voy por tu vestido en lo que Esme te maquilla- dijo Alice casi saltando provocando que me riera, cerré los ojos y deje que Esme hiciera magia conmigo, quería verme bien para Edward

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunto de repente Esme

-La verdad que si, no quiero que nada salga mal-

-Te entiendo, recuerdo el día de mi boda todas mis preocupaciones pero cuando te encuentres con Edward olvidaras todo y lo disfrutaras- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias Esme- ya me encontraba algo sentimental

-No me des las gracias al contrario, tu vas a casarte con mi hijo sé que no puede estar con nadie mejor, yo lo único que pido a cambio son nietos- nos reímos y continuo con el maquilla. Después de veinte minutos termino y pude abrir los ojos, quede sorprendida con lo que vi frente al espejo, era un maquille muy natural pero resaltaba mis ojos

-Gracias ni me reconozco- dije asombrada

-De nada hija lo que mas resalta es tu belleza, realmente no necitas nada-

Al instante entro Rosalie a la habitación -¡Que hermosa!- exclamo emocionada

-Gracias- dije ya sonrojada –Y con tu propio sonrojo es mejor, apuesto que Edward quedara embobado-

-¡Yo entro a la apuesta!- grito Alice desde la otra habitación –Ahorita hablamos deja que le haga su peinado a Bella-

Rosalie se puso detrás de mí y soltó mi cabello para cepillarlo y poder lograr acomodarlo como debía. (Foto del peinando en mi perfil)

Paso casi una hora cuando Rosalie suspiro satisfecha –Perfecta- dijo, con lentitud me mire en el espejo ¿Era yo? Tenia casi todo el cabello recogido y de lado derecho tenía una trenza y por ultimo puso el velo

-Muchas gracias Rosalie-

-De nada Bella es un placer !Alice el vestido!- grito Rosalie, entraron todas y detrás Alice cargando el vestido

-¡Estas preciosa mi niña!- dijo mi nana con las lagrimas en los ojos –Tiene todo la razón- todas me miraban con emoción

-Si siguen así me van a hacer llorar- admití, rápido se pusieron a hacer algo para no seguir con las emociones, me puse de pie y tome el vestido, mi nana fue quien me ayudo a ponérmelo

-Te vas a ver estupenda alado de mi hermano en el altar- por ultimo tome los tacones (cortesía de Alice) esperaba no caerme seria terrible.

Me mire frente al espejo con mi vestido blanco, parecía un sueño hecho realidad estar así, saber que iba a casarme con el hombre que amaba

-Toma este broche será lo viejo, a pertenecido a la familia y ahora sigue su historia, el vestido es lo nuevo- dijo Esme dándome un broche color plata muy hermoso

-Y lo azul es tu liga- dijo mi nana pasándome la liga, me la puse en la pierna debajo del vestido

-¡Un momento!- grito Alice asustándonos –Falta lo prestado- me dio una pulsera de diamantes muy fina

-¡O dios! Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes que empiece a llorar- dijo Esme ahora, al salir de el departamento nos estaba esperando una ¡Limosina!

-Le dije a Edward que no era necesario-

Todas iban vestidas de color rojo, entramos a la limosina, un chofer nos ayudo

-El señor Cullen dijo que la estaría esperando en el altar y que gracias- una sonrisa tonta salió de mis labios al escuchar lo que dijo el chofer ¡Edward pensaba en todo!

-Vamos a poner música- grito Rosalie, pronto la limosina se lleno de ambiente con el sonido y destaparon una botella de vino

-No vayan a tirar nada- dije nerviosa, no quería llegar sucia, iba riéndome de Alice y Rosalie que saludaban a las personas, mi nana y Esme venían platicando sobre los adornos. Cuando llegamos a un alto unos muchachos se acercaron

-Hola hermosas- escuche que les dijeron -¿Quién es la novia?- Rosalie me empujo hacia la parte de arriba de la limosina para que saliera

-¡Que guapa! Que lastima que te casas- grito uno, mire sonrojada a mis futuras cuñadas -¿Escápate conmigo?- me reí y negué con la cabeza

-¿Y tu bonita?- le preguntaron a Alice –Tengo que asistir a la boda- el semáforo se puso verde y la limosina continuo dejándolos atrás, regrese a mi lugar ardiendo de vergüenza

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- dijo riendo Esme, no tardamos en llegar a la iglesia se escuchaba mucho movimiento allá fuera ¿Ya estaba Edward? Los nervios regresaron.

Al bajar con ayuda del chofer sentí el flash de las cámaras, fuera de la iglesia ya había mucha gente esperando para entrar

-Bella- escuche que gritaron, sonrojada sonreí y camine entre la gente hasta llegar a la entrada, la puerta estaba cerrada supuse ya estaban esperando mi entrada, salude a pocas personas ya que estaba tratando de relajarme y no caerme

-Hija- escuche la voz de mi padre, respire ¡Hoy no dejaría que nada arruinara mi día! –Te ves muy bien-

-Gracias papá- no quería que el me entregara porque sentía que lo hacia por compromiso, Carlisle se había ofrecido y estaba mas que agradecida, me había dado mas apoyo en tan poco tiempo que mi propio padre

-¿Lista Bella? Déjame decirte que te ves preciosa- dijo Carlisle llegando a mi lado –Sera mejor que entremos antes que Edward se desmalle de los nervios- me reí y asentí, todos abrieron paso para que me colocara en mi lugar, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron dejándome escuchar la canción Marcha nupcial, tome mas fuerte el brazo de Carlisle

-Todo va bien Bella- me susurro, las damas caminaron primero junto a los padrinos, la iglesia estaba llena de flores blancas con rosas, era hermoso.

Carlisle me dio la señal que era nuestro turno y comencé a caminar a pasos lentos hacia el altar, los flash de las cámaras continuaban, a mi lado las bancas se encontraban llenas de familiares y amigos que me sonreían, suspire profundamente y levante mi vista hacia el altar donde se encontraba Edward, en ese momento sentí que ya nadie estaba allí solo el mirándome con esperanza, tenia su hermoso traje negro y las manos detrás parado firmemente. Su mirada me tenia hechizada, sus ojos verdes brillaban y una hermosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios dejándome sin aliento, se me hizo eterno el camino, al llegar a su lado Carlisle le entrego mi mano

-Cuídala mucho que aun seas mi hijo ella también se ha vuelto como una hija para mi, confió en ti- dijo orgulloso Carlisle, me tranquile para no derramar lagrimas

-Siempre papá tenlo por seguro- Edward tomo mi mano y le dio un tierno beso, fui a su lado y sentí esa corriente eléctrica exactamente como el primer día, sabia que estaba donde debía.

**Edward POV**

-Deja de moverte- me dijo Emmett riendo

-No puedo- estaba nervioso ¿Por qué tardaba? Ya se encontraba mucha gente dentro de la iglesia, solo estaban mis padrinos y mi padre en el altar a mi lado acompañándome

-Hijo aun no es hora, todo va bien- asentí y seguí mirando hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada, había esperado tanto para este día que aun no lo creía, de repente escuche muchos murmullos y mire a la gente ponerse de pie

-Ya llego- dijo Jasper ¡Llego! Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba ¡No hagas el ridículo! ¡Tranquilo! Me dije a mi mismo, ellos salieron de la iglesia para hacer su entrada, mi padre se había ofrecido a acompañar a Bella me sentía muy feliz. Quede solo en el altar, me puso firme con las manos detrás esperando…

Las puertas se abrieron y la canción Marcha nupcial comenzó, teníamos música en vivo y los violines le daban un toque especial, respire varias veces nervioso mirando como las damas y los padrinos caminaban hacia sus lugares sonriéndome, justo después de mi madre que venia con Charlie entro mi padre tomando el brazo de mi Bella, decir que se miraba hermosa era poco, tenia su vestido blanco y el cabello recogido con el velo detrás ¡Perfecta!

Sus ojos se percataron de mi mirada y olvide el mundo, brillaban y me demostraban todo el amor que sentía, ya no tenia motivos para estar nervioso ella era todo lo que necesitaba, espere impaciente su llegada a mi lado y en cuanto estuvo lo suficiente cerca me acerque para tomar su mano

-Cuídala mucho que aun seas mi hijo ella también se ha vuelto como una hija para mi, confió en ti- dijo mi padre orgulloso, sonreí

-Siempre papá tenlo por seguro- dije con seguridad sonriéndole a Bella, tome su mano para darle un beso, su sonrisa era cautivante, nos acomodamos en nuestro lugar tomados aun de la mano, esa corriente eléctrica seguía allí como siempre, como debía ser.

-Decir que te ves hermosa es poco- le susurre al oído, ella me miro sonrojada para luego prestar atención al padre, intente muchas veces prestar atención pero mis ojos seguían puestos en Bella, no podía ni quería dejar de verla, por suerte respondí las cosas que pregunto sin equivocarme. Entonces llego el momento mas esperando

-Los padrinos de anillos- dijo el padre, Emmett y Rosalie se acercaron con nuestros anillos, tenían grabando en la parte trasera "_Para siempre" _ tome el suyo al igual que ella tomo el mio

-Pon este anillo a tu esposa, como señal de fidelidad y amor- dijo el padre, tome la mano de Bella y deslice el anillo en su dedo –Te entrego este anillo en señal de fidelidad y amor- dijimos los dos y luego ella me puso mi anillo, la mire sonriente para después mirar al padre y contestar

-Hermanos, ustedes han venido a la iglesia para que el Señor consagre con su sello el amor que ustedes se tienen, para que yo, como sacerdote y ministro de Dios, los bendiga, y para que todos los presentes seamos testigos del compromiso que ustedes van a contraer. Así pues, ante esta comunidad cristiana que representa la Iglesia, yo les pregunto: Edward Anthony y Bella Marie ¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad y sin que nada ni nadie los presionara?-

-Sí, venimos libremente- contestamos

-¿Están dispuestos a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida?

-Si, estamos dispuestos-

-¿Están dispuestos a recibir con amor los hijos que Dios les dé y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?

-Si estamos dispuestos-

-Así pues, ya que quieren establecer entre ustedes la alianza santa del matrimonio, unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento delante de Dios y de su Iglesia- Apreté su mano

-¿Edward Anthony Cullen aceptas a Bella Marie Swan como esposa y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-

-Acepto- dije feliz volteando a verla, sus ojos brillaban ya por las lágrimas

-¿Bella Marie Swan aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como esposo y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarlo y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-

-Acepto- mire lagrimas salir de sus ojos, era tan hermosa, le dije un te amo mudo y ella me correspondió

-Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir que no lo separe el hombre, puede besar a la novia-

La iglesia se lleno de aplausos y gritos pero lo ignore lo que mas quería era besarla ahora, me acerque a ella y bese tiernamente sus labios que tenían un poco de sabor salado por sus lagrimas, aun así sabían deliciosos olvide que estábamos delante de todos y teníamos tiempo, tuvimos que separarnos para mi pesar

- Pueden ir en paz, la Santa Misa ha terminado- dijo por ultimo el padre y la canción de "Flightless Bird" lenta comenzó, caminos tomados de la mano por el centro de todos mientras aplaudían y tomaban fotos

-Te amo- le susurre

-Yo igual-

Salimos de la iglesia y nos aventaron pétalos de rosas –Felicidades hijo- llego mi mamá llorando a abrazarnos –Que sean muy felices- nos tomamos fotos y recibimos muchos abrazos de los invitados, me sentía lleno de felicidad.

**Bella POV**

Por suerte pude dejar de llorar no quería arruinar el maquillaje pero haber escuchado a Edward decir esas palabras, estaría grabado siempre en mi memoria

-¿Nos vamos?- me pregunto Edward, asentí y caminamos hacia la limosina

-Por cierto no debiste- dije con un puchero él se rio y no dijo nada, esta vez solo iríamos solos para hacer tiempo y luego llegar a la fiesta, nos sentamos en la limosina y Edward me rodeo con sus brazos

-Estas tan hermosa tomatito- lo mire sonrojada y junte nuestras frentes –Tu también te ves guapo con este traje- dije riendo

-Bella Cullen suena tan bien- me reí y junto nuestros labios, el beso estaba lleno de ternura –Um que bien besa mi esposa-

-Mi esposo no esta tan mal- brome, Edward puso música y tomo una nueva botella

-Quiero brindar por nosotros, espero un día celebrar nuestros 50 años de casados y decir "lo logramos"- tome la copa

-Salud- ¡Lo amaba tanto! Bebimos el vino y nos volvimos a perder en un beso, recorrimos varias partes de la ciudad para luego llegar a la fiesta

-¿Lista?-

-Contigo siempre- dije sonriendo, me ayudo a bajar y al igual que en la iglesia la gente aplaudió y nos recibió, el jardín estaba perfecto, con la decoración roja y blanca, caminamos a nuestra mesa que se encontraba en medio dando la hermosa vista al atardecer, saludamos a otras personas que no miramos en la iglesia y nos sentamos en la mesa de honor donde se encontraba también las damas y los padrinos

-Se ven tan bien juntos, hermanito por primera vez estoy orgullo de ti- dijo riendo Emmett

-"Antes de comenzar la cena vamos a recibir a los novios con un fuerte aplauso para que den su primer baile como marido y mujer"- dijo el encargado de la música, Edward me ayudo a caminar al centro de la pista mientras todos nos animaban, puso una mano en mi cintura y con la otra sujeto mi mano

-Espero verte sonreír así siempre- Edward me dio un tierno beso y empezamos el baile, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al oír la canción

"_I've waited a hundred years but I'd wait a million more for you nothing prepared me for the privilege of being yours If I had only felt the warmth within your touch If I had only seen how you smile when you blush or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough I would have known"_

Edward me hizo girar para luego volver a tomarme en sus brazos

"_What I was living for what I've been living for your love is my turning page only the sweetest words remain every kiss is a cursive line every touch is a redefining phrase I surrender who I've been for who you are nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart If I had only felt how it feels to be yours I would have known"_

-No es tan malo bailar enfrente de todos- me dijo Edward riendo mientras me sonrojaba

-Solo lo hago por ti- dije acompañándolo en su risa

-"Ahora recibimos con un aplauso a los padres de los novios"- Edward se detuvo y me dio un corto beso para luego ir con Esme a bailar, Carlisle llego a mi lado

-¿Bailamos?-

-Claro que si suegro- dije en broma, mire a Edward sonreír junto a su madre –Se ven muy felices me da gusto- me dijo Carlisle

-Si gracias por todo ustedes nos ayudaron mucho- después vino mi padre a bailar y mi nana fue con Edward

-Hija sé que nunca he sido el padre ideal pero estoy feliz porque al final estas con quien tu deseas y estoy seguro que tu madre esta sonriendo en estos momentos- que Charlie me dijera eso fue sorprendente, las lagrimas de felicidad seguían saliendo de mis ojos

-Gracias papá elegiste las mejores palabras-

"_What I've been living for all along what I've been living for were tethered to the story we must tell when I saw you well I knew we'd tell it well with the whisper we will tame the vicious scenes like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees"_

La canción termino, los invitados aplaudieron y regresamos a la mesa de honor

-¿Tu padre te dijo algo malo?- me pregunto preocupado Edward al verme llorar

-Al contrario- respondí y esperamos la comida, cuando Emmett se puso de pie

-Quisiera hacer un brindis por los novios- todos los invitados empezaron a tomar su copa, Edward me tomo de la mano y nos pusimos de pie, sonreía victorioso

-Deseo que les vaya bien y que si Eddie se porta mal nos digas- todos rieron menos Edward que estaba rojo de vergüenza

-Salud por los novios- brindamos –Salud- dijimos todos

-Yo solo quiero decir que soy el hombre mas feliz porque me case con la mujer que amo y espero que esto solo sea el principio- dijo Edward mirándome

-Te amo- fue todo lo que pude decir, las emociones me dejaban sin palabras le dio un beso y brindamos de nuevo para luego cenar.

Al terminar fuimos a que nos tomaran más fotos y a saludar a otros invitados esta noche éramos el centro de atención, el ritmo de la música comenzó a cambiar para abrir la pista

-Vamos Bella tu y Edward deben abrir la pista- dijo Alice gritando ¿Nunca se cansaba? No me quedo mas que aceptar, Edward me llevo a la pista y bailamos al ritmo de la música, no tardo mucho en llenarse la pista

-¿La estas pasando bien?- me grito Edward para que lo escuchara

-Claro que si, te amo-.

No tenia idea de que horas eran pero me dolían los pies por los tacones y de tanto bailar. Los invitados platicaban, reían, bebían y bailaban

-"Vamos a tener que interrumpir el baila porque es hora del ramo"- anunciaron, pusieron una silla en el centro de la pista, Edward me ayudo a subirme y todas las mujeres se pusieron detrás para poder ganar el ramo

-¿Listas? 1...2…3...- las engañe y no lo lance

-Aviéntalo- escuche que gritaron, me reí y continúe –Ahora si 1…2…3…- lance el ramo hacia atrás y rápido voltee para ver quien lo tenia

-¡Yo lo gane!- grito mi nana riendo –Bueno tomatito al parecer la próxima boda es de tu nana- las mujeres salieron de la pista para que llegaran los hombres, ahora tuve que sentarme en la silla

-"Vamos a ver quien se gana la liga"- Edward estaba frente a mi mirándome burlón mientras todos los hombres reían y chiflaban

-¡Que le baile, que le baile!- escuche gritar a Emmett y para mi mala suerte los demás empezaron a hacerle coro, Edward levanto una ceja mirándome

-Ni modo- ya me encontraba sonrojada, sonó "Sexy and I know it" y Edward comenzó a bailarme sensualmente, se acercó a mi y me dio un rápido beso riendo

-Ya- dije riendo apenada ¡Sus padres estaban mirando! ¡Más bien todos nos estaban mirando! Edward se arrodillo y metió sus manos debajo de mi vestido para buscar la liga (Seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música)

-La encontré- dijo enseñando la liga, me levante de la silla para que ahora el subiera y lanzara la liga

-1…2…3- grito y la lanzo, el ganador fue nada más y menos que Emmett

-¡Estas loco!- grito Rosalie desde su silla haciendo reír a los invitados. Pronto la música de antes volvió y los invitaron volvieron a la pista a bailar

-Hoy vamos a descansar en el hotel de aquí y mañana nos vamos de luna de miel- me dijo Edward

-¿A dónde?-

-No seas curiosa tomatito- sin mas volvió a llevarme a la pista de baile.

**Edward POV**

Ya pronto serian las dos de la mañana, la fiesta terminaba a esa hora ¡Estaba agotado! Bella se había quitado los tacones, estaba hermosa

-Necesito dormir- me dijo Jasper ya algo tomado

-Puedes irte ya- quedaban pocos invitados, al parecer todo salió estupendo y lo mejor era que ya nada nos podía separar, estaba ansioso por mi nueva vida con ella.

* * *

**_Decidí_****_ utilizar las canciones de la boda de Amanecer, ya que son perfectas ¿Quedo bien la boda? Nos leemos pronto, agreguen en facebook gracias:D_**


	22. Luna de miel

Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, la historia es de mi autoría(:

* * *

_Graacias! Estoy tan feliz de llegar casi al final y tener seguidores, por no dejarme sola en esto (: Gracias por sus comentarios, me gusta saber que piensan de la historia y cualquier tema ¡Es bueno conocer personas por medio de la escritura! Lo mas seguro es que solo sea 3 capítulos mas :c me encetaría seguirla pero todo tiene su final, aun así gracias a todos :D_

_**Hikaryzz:** ¡Que bien que te gusto! Gracias(:_

_**Maya Cullen Masen:** Me alegro :D aquí ya hay mas (;_

_**Twilighter:** Aw.. como siempre me alegras con tus comentarios muchos gracias linda lectora! Me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta tanto, eso me hace querer seguir compartiendo mis ideas, al contrario gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerla y comentarla (: Si habrá epilogo, de verdad gracias y si espero seguir por aquí, igualmente cuídate, nos leemos pronto :D_

_**SalmitaCullen:** Que bueno que te gusto:D estaba algo nerviosa con la boda, me da gusto saberlo y aquí esta la luna de miel (;_

_**Jessy Cullen**: Gracias! Estoy actualizando los fines de semana (:_

* * *

**Capitulo 22: Luna de miela**

**Edward POV**

-Amor ya despierta-. Escuche que me susurraron al oído, me moví un poco inquieto, estaba teniendo un sueño muy bueno ¿Por qué me despertaba? Bella con ese vestido de novia se miraba perfecta

-Edward anda nos va a dejar el avión- ¡No estoy soñando! Me gire rápido para ver a Bella y para mi _suerte _caí de la cama, escuche la fuerte risa de Bella

-No es gracioso- dije sobando mi parte trasera, se acercó a mi y me estiro su mano para ayudarme ¡Venganza! La jale hacia mí al suelo.

-Así estamos mejor esposa- atrape sus hermosos labios con los míos, se sentía tan bien saber que ya era mía oficialmente

-Um… me encantan tus besos pero…- seguí besándola sin dejarla continuar riendo, comencé a morder sus labios y levente su lengua (razón por la que ella gimió)

-¡Dios! Edward debemos irnos de verdad- se alejó de mi sonrojada. Puse mi cara de puchero esperando que volviera a mis brazos -No tengo idea de donde será nuestra luna de miel y tu no estas ayudando-.

Derrotado me puse de pie y tome las maletas, habíamos dormido en el hotel del jardín donde fue nuestra fiesta de boda. Era muy lujoso, aunque estábamos tan cansados que disfrutamos más la cama.

-Listo ¿No falta nada?- me di una ducha rápida, me cambie y llame al servicio para que bajaran nuestras maletas

-Creo que no, solo que me digas a donde vamos- dijo con voz inocente, sonreí si fuera otra cosa seguro ya se lo habría confesado con esa hermosa cara

-Pronto, _la curiosidad mato al gato_- solo rio y negó con la cabeza dejándome solo en la habitación –Espera tomatito-.

Bella seguía moviendo sus dedos sobre los míos nerviosa

-¿Estas nerviosa por volver a subir a un avión o por que no sabes a donde vamos?- pregunte burlón, faltaban diez minutos para que el avión despegara. Recuerdos de la primera vez que viajamos juntos llegaban a mi mente… como habían cambiado las cosas, ahora iba a mi lado con un anillo puesto.

-No te burles de mi ¿Qué clase de esposo eres?- intente de verdad dejarme de reír ¡Sus explosiones! Era un poco imposible

-Soy uno que te ama mucho- le robe un beso y me acomode bien en mi asiento, Bella dejo salir un gruñido ¿Así quería que dejara de reírme?

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto de nuevo –Tomatito no te diré anda ya deja de perder tiempo en eso, mejor bésame-.

Faltaban quince minutos para aterrizar, la ciudad ya comenzaba a contemplarse desde el cielo. Bella se había quedado dormida casi todo el vuelo y para que negarlo yo me había unido a ella –Ya vamos a llegar hermosa- le dije besando su frente, estaba recargada en mi pecho aun adormilada. La duda sobre su embarazo no me dejaba del todo tranquilo, regresando de la luna de miel la llevaría a hacerse unos estudios aunque no quisiera ¡Era necesario! Y bueno si no lo estaba estoy seguro que podríamos cambiar eso en estos días.

-¡Paris!- grito Bella mirando la torre Eiffel por la ventana

-Jaja sh... tomatito no queremos que nos bajen antes de tiempo del avión- sonrojada mordió su labio

-¡La ciudad del amor!- ¿Y de la cigüeña? Sonreí ansioso.

**Bella POV**

¡No lo podía creer! ¿Alguna vez dejaría de sorprenderme? Edward gastaba demasiado en mi ¿Paris? Creo que era el sueño de muchas personas conocer esta ciudad, yo tenía ese sueño _claro que si_ pero yo era realista y sabia que nunca lo conocería ¿Qué hacia aquí? Desde que conocí a Edward mi vida cambio completamente, me daba tanto ¿Qué le podía dar yo?

-¡La ciudad del amor!- dijo sonriendo, lo mire avergonzada para después seguir observando la ciudad desde la ventana del avión. No tardamos mucho en aterrizar, Edward me ayuda y me sostenía como si tuviera miedo de perderme ¿Cómo si quisiera alejarme de el? Nunca. Pasamos a recoger nuestras cosas, el aeropuerto estaba lleno supongo todo el tiempo a cualquiera hora

-Desde ese día en el bosque sigo soñando- dije bromeando, Edward negó riendo y me guio fuera del aeropuerto. Ya estaba atardeciendo por el cambio de hora, el clima era frio pero todo se miraba hermoso, las estructuras de los edificios, los taxis recogiendo a las personas del aeropuerto, los turistas caminando por las calles

-Wow- fue todo lo que salió de mis labios, Edward hablo con uno de los taxistas para que nos llevara al hotel George V ¡Uno de los mas costosos!

-¿Ya conocías Paris?- le pregunte a Edward dudosa

-No, así que creo que estoy igual, emocionado como que tu- me guiño un ojo y rio. El hotel estaba en el centro de Paris, estaba casi o mas lleno que Nueva York

-Si sigues así terminaremos pobres- dije algo sorprendida al oír a la encargada de las reservaciones que ya estaba lista nuestra suite

-Tomatito no volveré a casarme así que no me importa gastar mi dinero en ti- me hizo sonreír como siempre, siempre ganaba. Nos guiaron a nuestra habitación ¿Habitación? ¡Palacio! Solo porque había una recamara sabia que no era para ocho personas pero el tamaño de la sala y la cocina parecía serlo, tenía dos baños con "alberca" integrada

-Es demasiado, quiero salir a conocer Paris pero sé que en una semana también podría apenas terminar de conocer la habitación- Edward se rio de la locura que dijo y me sentó a su lado en el sillón, justo como los que salían en las películas

-Tendremos tiempo para todo tomatito, tu te mereces esto y mucho mas ¿Ya miraste nuestra vista?- rápido me puse de pie y jale las cortinas de la ventana ¡Dios! Teníamos una perfecta vista de la torre Eiffel, ya estaba iluminada puesto que no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera completamente

-¡Es sorprendente!- le dije feliz, Edward estaba haciendo algo en su celular y no me presto atención ¿Bree? No seas tonta Bella…

-Edward- lo llame acercándome a él, dejo su celular en la mesa y me miro –Lo siento estaba mandándole un mensaje a mi madre para que sepa que llegamos bien, les pedí que no molestaran con llamadas a cambio solo pidieron que les dejara saber que llegamos bien- suspire aliviada

-Me parece bien- regrese a su lado, a sus brazos –Gracias por todo esto Edward, quisiera darte tantas cosas también-

-Tomatito con esto- tome mi mano, donde se encontraba el anillo –Ya es mas que suficiente, que seas mi esposa es todo lo que deseaba mm… bueno si quieres darme hijos no me molestaría jaja a lo que me refiero Bella que con tu amor me basta para ser feliz hasta el día de mi muerte- sentí las lagrimas en mis ojos amenazando por salir

-Te amo Edward como no tienes idea, ni yo misma tengo idea de cuanto- acerco nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda tiernamente, haciéndome estremecer

-Te amo tomatito- dijo alejándose de mis labios para bajar por mi cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo haciéndome gemir ¡Que bien se sentía! Me senté sobre el, sintiendo su calor

-Me debes la noche de bodas- susurro en mi oído mordiéndolo ¿Quería matarme? Busque de nuevo sus labios para saborearlos y enrede mis dedos en su cabello

-Y la deseo tanto pero ya que aun queda tiempo de esta noche podemos salir a conocer un poco- solo acepte sabiendo que regresando tendríamos "nuestra noche de bodas".

La cuidad era preciosa, caminamos tomados de la mano admirando todas las esculturas y la arquitectura de Paris. Realmente todo tenía un toque romántico ¡Me encantaba!

-Vamos a cenar como _la dama y el vagabundo- _me reí pensando que bromeaba pero no, entramos a un restaurante y Edward ordeno pasta para los dos de un solo plato

-Anda tienes que tomar el mismo y besarme- dijo con un puchero al cual era imposible negarse, entre risas consigue tomar el mismo que el y mientras los dos tratábamos de comerlo primero llego el momento en que se termino y nuestros labios se unieron, Edward hizo un poco de trampa ya que profundizo demasiado el beso

-Según yo en la película apenas tocaban sus labios se separaban- dije sonrojada. La cena fue deliciosa, también comimos pizza ¿Ir a Paris y no comer Pizza? Seria terrible, decidimos ir a la torre Eiffel para conocer la ciudad de noche y mañana volveríamos a ver con la luz del día.

-¿Cuántos dices que mide la torre?- pregunte asustada

-300 metros mas una antena que le pusieron 325 pero nosotros solo subiremos 275 metros, no te preocupes- ¿275 metros? ¡No te preocupes Bella!

-¿Y si falla el elevador?-

-Moriremos juntos como buenos esposos- dijo riendo, yo solo lo mire asustada ¡No quería morir! –Tomatito solo bromeaba, eso no pasara ¿Sabes cuanta gente sube al día?- asentí y seguí a Edward, la torre tenia 3 niveles y mi adorado esposo quería llegar hasta el ultimo, esperaba no morir.

**Edward POV**

Seguía aguantando las ganas de reír, Bella estaba sudando de las manos desde que habíamos entrado al elevador ¡Apenas íbamos al primer nivel! Se abrazó fuertemente a mi cuando el elevador se puso en movimiento

-Antes de morir quiero que sepas que te amo- me susurro, ahora si no aguante mas y solté una carcajada, para mi mala suerte todos los que iban dentro voltearon a verme con pena, ahora estaba avergonzado.

-Ves que no es tan malo- dije jalando a Bella fuera del elevador, prácticamente temblaba –Amor estamos en la parte mas baja-. Después todo fue mas sencillo, Bella se animo y quedo encantada al igual que yo con la vista, aunque bueno al saber que íbamos al tercer nivel volvió a ponerse nerviosa

-No solo voy a morir yo, también nuestro posible hijo- dijo abrazándome

-Seria tan feliz si esta dentro de ti nuestro posible hijo y te aseguro que no permitiría que nada les pasara, es seguro preciosa-. Esta vez si fue mas complicado para los dos… era difícil acercarse a la orilla, sentías que ibas a caer

-Te amo- me dijo mientras sacaba la cámara, nos pusimos alejados de la orilla para poder tomar la foto sin temor. El tiempo se fue rápido, ya eran las once debíamos volver al hotel, tenia muchas ganas de volver.

-Deje de jugar Edward- me dijo Bella riendo mientras bailaba para ella solo con una toalla puesta en la cintura

-No estoy jugando estoy bailando- dije ofendido –Has roto mi corazón… si te interesa estaré en mi alberca personal- dije aun ofendido, había preparado la enorme tina con velas y pétalos rojos (gracias al servicio claro) Bella no lo sabia, por ello me había puesto a bromear para que no lo notara. Deje la toalla aun lado y entre en la tina con el agua caliente que automáticamente relajo mis músculos

-Esto se siente bien- dije en voz en alta -¿De verdad? Yo quiero sentir- abrí los ojos, Bella estaba frente a mi con su hermoso cuerpo desnudo observándome

-Puedo hacerte espacio- dije con la voz algo ronca ¿Quién se controlaría teniendo a Bella desnuda?

-Me encantan los adornos- entro a mi lado y se sentó sobre mi rodeándome con sus piernas ¡Esto se sentía mejor!

-Tal vez podamos comenzar la noche de bodas por aquí…- me sonrió y tomo una de las fresas que se encontraban junto al vino y al jugo de naranja de ella (aun no sabíamos si había bebe) la mordió y después me dio a mi ¡Tan sensual!

-Me estas volviendo loco- admití, ella siguió en su papel seductor y siguió alimentándome –Bella- gruñí al sentir que se movió sobre mi por "accidente"

-¿Um?- dijo con sus labios puestos en una fresa –Deja de hacer eso- dije algo desesperado

-¿El que?- contesto terminando su fresa acabando con mi poco autocontrol, gemí y me lance a los labios con hambre, y no tenia hambre de comida, acaricie todo su cuerpo grabando cada momento en mi mente ¡Dios me encantaba! Poco después ella volvió a tener el control y me deje dominar ¡Lo que ella deseara!

-_"Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo"- _le susurre entre besos, terminamos de lavarnos y ni siquiera le permití que terminara de secarse la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a nuestra enorme cama

-Edward- dijo riendo -¿Cuánto querías tu noche de bodas?- no quise responder al contrario se lo demostré todo la noche.

"_La medida de amor, es amar sin medidas"_

* * *

_**Cada vez mas cerca (: muchas gracias! Aquí les dejo mi Facebook: Stephanie Fanny **__**(facebook / stephanie. ponce .1420 todo junto)**_


	23. Nuevo comienzo, nuevo final

Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen ):

* * *

_Hola wow muchas gracias, a pesar de que ya casi termina todavía me apoyan :D Ha sido una experiencia nueva esto de compartir mis historias, esta la primera que ya llega a su fin, en serio gracias por aceptarla (: No me despido porque aun habrá epilogo y espero seguir con más historias, me quedo feliz con sus comentarios, Gracias :D_

_**SalmitaCulle**: Aw muchas gracias, me alegra mucho saber que piensas asi sobre esta historia(:  
_

_**SharitoSD: **Gracias! Por seguir mis otras historias también (: es bueno saberlo, igualmente nos leemos pronto:D_

_**Oliveronica Cullen Massen: **Que gusto, gracias ya aquí otro capitulo (:  
_

_**Satorichiva: **Hola, gracias, si Paris muy romántico !espero llegar a tener mi luna de miel allá! :p En este capitulo respondo a tu duda, aquí esta(:  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 23: Nuevo comienzo, nuevo final**

**Bella POV**

Edward no deja de moverse de un lado a otro, supuse estaba nervioso al igual que yo. Regresamos a Nueva York ayer por la noche, haber estado en Paris con Edward había sido una de las mejoras cosas que he vivido, nos falto mucho por conocer (Paris eres grande) pero tratamos de ir a los lugares mas turísticos, también disfrutamos del hermoso hotel.

-Ya aquí esta hijo- dijo Carlisle entrando al consultorio, Edward respiro mas tranquilo y se sentó a mi lado -¿Todo bien?- me pregunto tomando mi mano en forma de apoyo

-Si, mas bien yo debería preguntarte eso a ti- dije medio riendo, Carlisle le paso los resultados a Edward en un sobre blanca

-¿Tu ya lo miraste?- le pregunto Edward a su padre –Si me gano la curiosidad- trate de estudiar su mirada ¿Estaba triste, alegre? No reflejaba nada ¿Qué seria?

-¿Quieres abrirlo tu?- Edward me miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos

-Juntos- Edward puso el sobre frente a mí y lo abrió lentamente, tomo la hoja blanca con los resultados y la puso a una altura donde los dos pudiéramos ver, decía muchas cosas que la verdad no comprendía

-La parte de abajo- dijo riendo Carlisle al ver nuestras caras de confusión, seguí con la mirada hasta la parte baja de la hoja, allí en letras negras con mayúsculas estaba el resultado: POSITIVO, positivo ¡Estaba embarazada!

Edward dejo a un lado los papeles y me tomo en sus brazos –Estoy tan feliz- le dije sonriendo, mientras el me daba besos por la mejilla, la nariz, los labios –Lo sabia- me susurro con su mejor sonrisa, no se cuanto tiempo paso, solo sé que estaba feliz en sus brazos, besándolo y diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos, lo feliz que éramos por nuestro nuevo bebe.

-Te voy a cuidar mucho- dijo acariciando mi vientre plano, Carlisle se había salido dándonos privacidad

-Gracias Edward, soy tan feliz siendo tu esposa y ahora la mamá de tu hijo o hija-

-¿Qué quieres que sea?- pregunto refiriendo al sexo del bebe

-Prefiero un niño que se parezca a ti pero si es una niña la voy a querer igual, solo quiero que este bien- también acaricie mi vientre, tenia miedo de volver a perder a mi bebe, haría todo lo que Carlisle pidiera y Edward siendo doctor también seria de mucha ayuda

-Pues estoy casi seguro que será una niña tan hermosa como su mamá- me sonroje y me reí de sus ocurrencias, a los pocos minutos volvió a entrar Carlisle

-Bueno ahora si los puedo felicitar, espero que todo salga bien y tener a mi segundo nieto pronto- dijo abrazándonos, tenia tiempo aguantándome las lagrimas. Rosalie tendría al primer nieto, no se llevarían tantos meses, después en unos años jugarían juntos

-Gracias- dije apenada, Edward no dejaba de sonreír orgulloso

-Se lo tengo que contar a todos- dijo feliz robándome un beso –Pero antes… papá ¿Qué cuidados debemos tener para Bella y él bebe?- era tan tierno

-Nada de sustos, corajes y esas cosas Edward, no alcohol de preferencia ¿No fumas verdad? Bueno tu eres doctor bien sabes- dijo riendo Carlisle

-Si pero me pongo nervioso con Bella, ya sabes lo que dicen que es mejor no atender a familiares- Carlisle asintió, tomamos los resultados y nos fuimos a casa. Mañana visitaríamos a Esme para darle la noticia, ahora celebraríamos en privado, una sonrisa se me escapo.

**Edward POV**

Decir que estaba feliz era poco, por fin tendríamos un bebe. La luna de miel había sido increíble, era genial saber que pasaría mi vida a su lado. Nunca imagine que ir a mis investigaciones en el bosque me traería esto ¿Supongo todos tienes escrito su destino? No soy de esas personas supersticiosas pero si creo que cada quien tiene su destino, igual podemos cambiar algo de el pero al final pasara lo que tiene que pasar. Al igual un tiempo atrás hubiera dicho que no creía en el amor a primera vista o en el amor eterno, resulta que solo es cuestión de encontrarlo… ¿Ver para creer? También el haber perdido un hijo me hizo ver unas cosas diferentes, por algo no le toco estar en este mundo a nuestro bebe ahora la vida nos daba otra oportunidad ¿Era tiempo?

Realmente no me molesta no tener la respuesta de las cosas que pienso ahora, siento que todo va a ir bien junto a mi Bella, tenemos salud, trabajo, dinero no falta y pronto tendremos a un nuevo integrante en nuestra pequeña familia aunque esperaba tener mas ¡Quería muchos hijos de Bella!

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- me pregunto Bella haciendo pequeños círculos en mi pecho, se miraba tan hermosa junto a mi con su cabello revuelto y solo con una sabana cubriéndola

-En nosotros, desde el primer día que te conocí cambiaste algo en mí y ahora pienso en el hoy ¡En que eres mía!- se sonrojo y sonrió

-Si, jamás imagine ser tan feliz, tener a ti y a este bebe es lo mejor que tengo- la abrace mas a mi, no quería soltarla nunca

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, quería dártela en cuanto llegáramos pero él bebe era primero-

-¿Mas sorpresas? Amor de verdad deberías ya dejar de consentirme tanto- negué con la cabeza alejándome de ella para ponerme de pie -¿A dónde vas?- pregunto confundida, tome mi ropa y comencé a cambiarme

-A enseñarte la sorpresa, anda ¿O quieres ir desnuda?- dije riendo

-¿No esta aquí?- volví a negar y termine de cambiarme, Bella no tardo en poner de pie

-Te amo mucho pero a veces pienso que estas loco-.

Lo tome como un cumplido, salí de la habitación tome las llaves y apague todas las luces

-Te estoy esperando tomatito- grite, Bella salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación mirándome preocupada

-Ya estoy aquí ¡Dios no me hagas correr! Pobre bebe- se toco el vientre dramáticamente haciéndome reír ¿No era increíble?

-Lo siento princesas ¿Me perdonan?- rápido se sonrojo y me siguió de la mano en silencio hacia el estacionamiento.

-¿Edward porque vamos tan lejos a estas horas?- seguí conduciendo en silencio, era la segunda vez que preguntaba y ya le había explicado que las sorpresas no se dicen

-Am bueno…- se hizo la ofendida y se volteo hacia la ventana en silencio, trata de ocultar mi risa.

Unos segundos después pude apreciar la casa, era blanca con color crema de dos pisos, contaba con tres baños, cuatro habitaciones ¡Era perfecta! Estacione el carro en la entrada, tenia un enorme jardín, una alberca y tendríamos lugar para hacer parrilladas

-¿De quien es la casa?- pregunto curiosa, saque las llevas de mi pantalón y se las entregue –Tuya tomatito- sus ojos se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa

-¿Qué? Si ya tenemos el departamento-

-Por eso, ese es un departamento, esta es nuestra casa donde viviremos, aquí hay lugar para todos- dije orgulloso

-¿Estas hablando en serio Edward?- asentí, baje del carro y le abrí la puerta ayudándola a bajar ya que seguía un poco ida

-Es enorme- susurro, la lleve hasta la puerta –Anda ábrela, debes ir acostumbrándote- temblorosa metió la llave y la abrió lentamente. Todo el recorrido estuvo en silencio apreciado la casa

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta?-

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! Aunque pienso que es demasiado pero ya la compraste de nada sirve renegar, gracias Edward- me abrazo dándome un delicioso beso

-Ya puedo imaginar la casa llena de muebles, tu en la cocina haciendo tu receta favorita, los niños esperando en la mesa y yo llegando del trabajo viendo a mi hermosa familia- los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas

-Todo es perfecto gracias a ti, yo me encargare de cumplirlo, todo lo que desees, te amo Edward Cullen gracias por haberme salvado-

-Y todo lo que yo hago es por amor, tú lograste todo esto en mi tomatito, gracias a ti, eres mi vida Bella Cullen-.

No estaba seguro de que pasaría después ¿Nadie lo sabe? No tenia idea pero estando con ella nada importaba, era feliz, esperaba la llegada de nuestro bebe y seguir mi vida a su lado.

-Siempre creí que el destino nos unió- confeso susurrando –Así fue…

**_Fin_**

* * *

_**Aww se sintió diferente poner fin :c GRACIAS, gracias (: aun queda el epilogo así que aun no me despido de historia, espero les gustara:D Facebook: Stephanie Fanny ( /stephanie. ponce. 1420)**_


	24. Epilogo

_La historia comenzó desde el punto de vista de Edward así que me pareció mejor que el epilogo también lo fuera (: Ya termina la historia, gracias por todos los favoritos! Comentarios y también a las personas anónimas, estoy súper feliz y espero poder seguir compartiendo mis historias :D_

* * *

_**SalmitaCullen:** Muchas Gracias por haber seguido esta historia(: Aquí esta y espero también te guste_

_**Oliveronica Cullen Massen:** Gracias! Aquí esta el epilogo :D_

_**SharitoSD:** Muchas gracias que bien que te gusto, si pero debe terminar :c gracias por seguirme igualmente :D_

_**Twilighter:** Linda lectora de verdad muchas gracias siempre con tus lindos comentarios, me alegra mucho que te gustara :D Si he vivido eso de seguir historias y es emocionante :p Gracias por todo, Besos (:_

_**Satorichiva:** Hola! Jaja gracias si debía terminar la historia ya y quería que antes tuvieran su bebe, igual medicamente no esta bien pero se vale imaginar :p gracias aquí esta (:_

_**Schatzie0713:** Wow muchas gracias! Que bueno que te gusto :D_

_**Hikaryzz:** Jajaa aquí esta el capitulo, gracias por seguir la historia (:_

* * *

**Epilogo**

Gire sobre la cama buscando un poco de calor ¿Por qué tanto frio? Despacio abrí los ojos, la luz de sol ya entraba por la ventana iluminando. Estaba solo en la cama, con las sabanas revueltas ¿Por qué no me despertó? ¿Pasaría algo? Rápido me levante y tome lo primero que vi, corrí hasta el primer piso

-¡Bella!- grite en la sala pero nada… -¡Bella!- seguí mi recorrido hasta la cocina donde escuche fuertes carcajadas

-¿Bella?- .

Mi princesa se reía de mí al igual que mi pequeño campeón –Te lo dije má- dijo Nessie con su linda sonrisa, Bella estaba de espaldas preparando el desayuno

-Espero estar equivocado pero al parecer se estaba burlando de su padre ¿Estoy equivocado?- dije tratando de estar serio, cambiaron su expresión a susto

-O papi lo siento, cosquillas no- dijo Nessie tratando de alejarse de mi –Fui Nessie papá- dijo Anthony riendo, corrí tras de ellos logrando darles un ataque de cosquillas

-No vayas a tirar nada Edward- me advirtió Bella como niño pequeño, la casa estaba llena de la risa de mis niños hasta que un fuerte llanto nos interrumpió

-Creo que alguien esta celosa- dijo Bella caminando a la silla de Isabel –Tomatito no te preocupes yo sé que desea los brazos de su padre- Bella me enseño la lengua infantilmente y volvió a lo que estaba

-No hagan esas cosas como su mamá, no saquen la lengua así- dije riendo mientras tomaba en mis brazos a mi pequeña Isabel, que dejo de llorar y me dedico una sonrisa

-Mira que llorar por maña no esta bien bonita- presentía que Isabel seria la próxima tomatito de la familia. Me sentía tan feliz y satisfecho, tal como le había dicho a Bella nuestro primer bebe fue una niña, a los dos años y medio llego Anthony, y ahora teníamos a Isabel apenas de 11 meses. Nessie y Anthony ya sabían sobre su pequeño hermano en el cielo, Bella y yo siempre lo teníamos presente, porque a pesar de no estar aquí el tenia un lugar en nuestra familia. La casa que le regale a Bella se convirtió en mi lugar favorito, siempre llena de vida. Aunque siempre encontrábamos juguetes por todas partes.

Tome la comida de Isabel y la senté de nuevo para alimentarla –Abre la boquita bebe- le dije jugando con la cuchara mientras ella se reía, sonrojada (era la misma imagen de Bella)

-!Ya esta listo!- anuncio Bella dejando la comida en el centro, nos sentamos en la mesa los cuatro e Isabel alado

-No me has saludado como se debe, aparte me has dejado solo esta mañana- le dije a Bella con un puchero, se acercó sonriendo y me dio un tierno beso

-¡iuu!- exclamaron los niños haciéndonos reír, no había nada mejor que esto.

-No te desperté porque pocos días duermes tarde, te quise dejar descansar, aparte hoy viene la familia- siempre tan linda

-Gracias tomatito-. El desayuno paso rápido, yo lave los platos, ya que Bella había cocinado. Después cada quien fue a cambiarse y arreglarse, ya no tardaba en llegar la familia

-Aunque pasen los años sigues siendo igual de hermosa o puede que hasta más- le dije mientras miraba a Bella arreglarse frente al espejo, rápido llego su sonrojo

-Bueno tú sigues siendo el doctor más sexi que conozco- me reí y me acerque a ella para rodearla con mis brazos

-Se lo que realmente piensas tomatito, me amas y crees que soy la persona mas sexi del mundo- sus carcajadas se hicieron mas fuertes

-Como digas amor- la voltea a mí y le di un tierno beso

-Deberíamos dejar de prestar nuestra casa para la familia loca-

-No digas tonterías Edward, te encanta tenerlos aquí…. Bueno tal vez a Emmett no mucho pero siempre es gracioso tenerlo cerca-. Terminamos y bajamos a buscar a los niños, Bella había cambiado a Isabel con su lindo vestido ¿Le gustaría tener un cuarto hijo?

La familia no tardo en llegar, la casa ya estaba llena de niños, Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron tres hijos casi de la edad de los nuestros, Alice y Jasper tuvieron gemelos, mis padres eran felices con todos sus nietos. El padre de Bella si había mostrado interés con sus nietos, no tenía una buena relación con Bella pero se comportaba, Sue nos visitaba dos veces al año aunque decía que ya estaba vieja, igual le pediríamos que fuera la nana de tus hijos y se quedara aquí.

-¿Cómo va la pequeña Isabel?- pregunto mi madre tomando a mi bebe de mis brazos

-Muy bien aunque esta usando ya sus técnicas para convérseme de todo- admití

-Eres fácil de convencer amor, los niños hacen lo que quieren contigo- dijo riendo Bella delatándome a todos

-Eddie siempre ha sido una niña- dijo riendo Emmett –gracias- susurre avergonzado.

Comimos en el jardín, los niños se metieron a nadar un rato, ya faltaba poco para que Anthony nadara solo. Bella se sentó en mis piernas con un pedazo de carne

-Que bien se siente ver a todos felices- me dijo mirando hacia la piscina, donde los niños reían y jugaban, Emmett estaba peleando con su pequeño sobre como hacer un clavado mientras Alice acomodaba el peinado de la pequeña Liz ¿Cómo se le ocurría peinarla para la alberca? Mi papá se reía mientras asaba la carne con Jasper

-Si creo que después de todo no me ha ido tan mal en la vida- bromee, Bella me pego levemente en el hombro

-¡Oye! Tu vida es la mejor- la abrace mas fuerte a mi

-La verdad que si ¿Y que te pasa nómada? ¿Carne sin platos, ni servilletas?- pregunte riendo

-Bueno me robe la carne y salí corriendo, tenia mucho antojo no podía esperar- la mire confundido

-Mi pequeña ratera-

-No, todo es tu culpa-

-¿Mi culpa?-

-Si pusiste un bebe dentro de mi…- me quede en blanco ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Bebe? Cuarto bebe… ¿Bebe?

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendido

-El destino puso un bebe dentro de mi Edward- dijo riendo sarcásticamente

-¿Vamos a ser papas de nuevo?- seguía sin creérmelo

-Si amor pero ahora si es el ultimo, Isabel ni siquiera a cumplido un año- me reí de su cara

-Gracias tomatito- le di un fuerte beso y me puse de pie

-¡Familia!- grite ganándome la atención de todos, levante a Bella para ponerla a mi lado –El destino no puso dentro al bebe pero si nos puso junto a nosotros- le susurre

-¿Qué sucede hijo?- pregunto confundido mi padre -¿Se lo dirás así?- asentí y regrese mi atención a todos

-¡Bella esta embarazada!- la casa se lleno de felicitaciones y risas. La vida no podía ser mejor, amaba a mi familia y la tendría por el resto de mis días…

* * *

**_GRACIAS! ahora si termino espero puedan pasar a mis otros historias, dejo mis facebook para seguir en contacto: Stephanie Fanny__ facebook/stephanie . ponce . 1420 (junto)_**


End file.
